Almas Gemelas Encontradas
by LuCrepusculo2
Summary: Edward Cullen -un adinerado empresario de 28 años- e Isabella Swan -una joven de 24, marcada por un tormentoso pasado- se conocen y empiezan un viaje sentimental que los llevará a descubrir mentiras y verdades que pondrán a prueba el menos esperado amor.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de la mente brillante de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo soy una más de las fans de la Saga Crepúsculo, tratando de jugar con ellos. **

**Este es mi primer intento de FanFiction. Espero que les guste la historia, de verdad. Particularmente me siento complacida con ella.**

**Le agradezco a mi hermana mayor por ser Beta de esta historia, porque es la única con la honestidad suficiente para decirme cuando algo apesta o no.**

**También agradezco a SNOWQUEEN ICEDRAGON, por ser la escritora de FF que me inspiró para empezar a escribir. Estoy OBSESIONADA con su historia llamada Master of the Universe, así que si saben inglés, no esperen y léenla. Es PERFECTA. **

**Estoy por lejos de ser escritora, pero tuve una idea y he aquí el resultado. Escribir no es nada fàcil, toma mucho tiempo, pero voy a ser el MÁXIMO ESFUERZO por publicar semanalmente, o en tal caso cada semana y media o dos semanas. **

**Pueden seguirme en twitter a lucrepusculo2**

**Así que, Almas Gemelas Encontradas, o AGE como suelo llamarla para acortar... Disfrútenla. Verán de TODO un poco en ella. **

**Y POR FAVOR, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Háganme saber si les gustó o no. **

**xoxo**

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Olvídalo, Alice!" – hoy no fue el mejor de mis días, si de un año para acá pudiera decirse que tuve uno bueno, y mi nivel de complacencia para con Alice estaba más que nunca por debajo del acostumbrado.

De mis dos mejores amigas, Alice -la persona más alegre, desinteresada y persistente que jamás haya conocido- no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta, sencillamente porque tal palabra no existía en su vocabulario; de ahí el por qué -y para mucho de mis pesares- siempre se salía con la suya.

"Déjala, Alice" – dijo Rose con total aire de despreocupación – "Convencer a Bella de que salga hoy con nosotras es como aspirar a que tu pases un día entero con la boca cerrada, o incluso peor, que estés más de diez minutos sin el celular en la mano. Es decir…_Caso Perdido_"

Alice abrió por un momento la boca en señal de protesta, pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar. No pude evitar reírme; ella sabía que Rose no había dicho más que la verdad.

Cualquier bomba nuclear o alerta de asteroides sería nada en comparación con el peligro que representaba cualquiera cosa que saliera por boca de Rose. "Con decirte que hasta el almuerzo hice por ella hoy y…"

"Hiciste que la Sra. María viniera y preparara la comida por ti" – la corregí. La Sra. María era la cocinera de toda la vida de su casa, y a pesar de estar ahora mudada con nosotras, cualquier empleado de sus padres seguía haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

"Pero fui yo quien fue al supermercado e hizo la compra de lo que se necesitaba para…" – continuó.

"José trajo las bolsas de comida" –José, el chofer de sus padres– "Llegando al apartamento, el portero me dio una que había olvidado abajo"

"Pero la lista de compra se la pasé _yo_ y era _mi_ receta la que María preparó". Sentenció.

"¿_Tu_ Receta?... Google"

Con esto último que dije sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… _¡Oh, no!_, la había llevado al borde de su limitada paciencia. Pronto haría su entrada triunfal a la sala Rosalie "Destrucción Masiva" Hale.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ninguna de las dos pudimos contenernos más y echamos a reír. Cosas como éstas era lo que más amaba de nosotras tres: juntas no éramos más que las mismas niñas de la infancia. Rose y Alice, más que mis amigas, se habían convertido en mi familia y en mi único medio de olvido desde que…

_¡No, Bella!_, ¡no te lo tienes permitido! - me dije a mí misma.

Desviando mi mente de cualquier no grato recuerdo, caí en cuenta de que tenía rato ya sin escuchar hablar a Alice… ¿dónde se había metido? De la nada la vi entrar otra vez a la sala, notando que acababa de terminar una llamada. Su cara reflejaba una sonrisa delatadora, de picardía más bien; la misma que daba a entender que se había vuelto a salir con la suya.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, Alice?" – preguntó Rose.

"¿Sabes qué, Rose? Creo que tienes razón" – afirmó

"¿En qué?, ¿en que no puedes separarte de ese aparato? Alice, hasta un ciego con alguno de sus otros sentidos más desarrollado de lo normal puede notar eso".

Sin tomarse personal ese último comentario, Alice continuó: "No… en que a veces intentar persuadir a Bella para que cambie de opinión puede ser un trabajo bastante agotador".

"Que me lo dices a mí…" – contestó Rose.

"Pero no para mí, claro está…". En ese momento, mirando bien a Alice me fijé que escondía en su espalda algo que había pasado por alto cuando entró.

"¿Y ese vesti…?"

"Es el que vas a usar esta noche para la inauguración de la discoteca" – me interrumpió – "Revisando tu closet me fijé que no tenías ropa adecuada para eventos como el de esta noche -o algún otro en realidad- así que encontré este vestido que nunca usé y no pienso usar ahora, y pensé que sería perfecto para ti. Ten…" Concluyó, extendiendo la mano con la que sostenía la prenda.

"Alice, ya te lo dije, no pienso salir esta noche… no estoy de ánimos. Así que deja de gastar saliva porque hagas lo que hagas no me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer"

Pude oír un profundo suspiro, proveniente de nadie más que de ella, y en eso espetó: "Bella, ésta _no_ soy yo pidiéndote otra vez que nos acompañes a lo de hoy…ésta soy yo _informándote_ que vas a ir con nosotras; a menos claro que quieras que llame a Charlie y le cuente el espectáculo que hizo su _pequeña nena_ el fin de semana pasado en la fiesta de Mike, día en qué, si más no recuerdo, le dijiste estar muy enferma como para ir al cumpleaños de tu querida tía Sully" – lo de "querida" lo dijo sin duda irónicamente – "…así que toma el vestido, báñate, arréglate y hazte algo en ese pelo, porque no pienso seguir teniendo esta discusión contigo… Tienes una hora".

De inmediato sentí cómo la ira invadía todo mi cuerpo. Ése era el golpe más bajo que podría darme jamás. Sin más remedio y dirigiéndole la más feroz de las miradas, le quité el vestido bruscamente y me dispuse a ir hacia mi cuarto. Antes de llegar a la puerta, la escuché de nuevo hablar.

"Ah Bella..." – pronunció con un tono de burla que reflejaba sin duda que estaba disfrutando la situación – "Acabo de colgar con tu tía y preguntó cómo seguías de tu malestar. Le dije que lo que te dio no había sido nada comparado con la culpa que sentías por no haber estado con ella en su día. Me dijo que no te preocuparas, que ella preguntaba a diario a Charlie por ti y que dentro de poco organizaría algo para verse. ¡Qué lindo gesto de su parte de verdad!"

Tuve que agarrarme firmemente de la puerta para evitar caerme de la rabia que tenía en el momento. Un día, no muy lejano, le cobraría a Alice lo que hoy me había hecho.

_¡Oh vamos, Bella!..._ ¿a quién quieres engañar?

"Insisto, Bella. Estás irreconocible. No puedo esperar a que los demás vean lo que hice contigo". Alice sonaba cual madre presumiendo las buenas calificaciones de su hijo a final del año escolar.

No podía negar que el vestido que me había prestado era realmente hermoso, pero por mucho lejos del que hubiera escogido para mí. Era negro, ceñido al cuerpo y de mangas largas. De largo llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, o poco menos, y dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto. No podía evitar compararlo con el azul que usó Hillary Swann la noche en que ganó el Oscar por la película "A million dollar baby"…con la diferencia que el mío era corto claro y estaba lejos de quedarme como a ella. Alice se había encargado también de mi maquillaje y aunque había insistido en arreglar mi pelo en un moño me rehusé lo suficiente y terminé haciéndome una simple cola.

Finalmente, llegamos al dichoso lugar. Tuvimos que tomar un taxi porque, apartando el hecho de que el carro de Rose estaba en el taller -por tercera vez consecutiva en menos de mes y medio- y de que Alice dejó las llaves del suyo dentro y no recordaba dónde había puesto la copia, fue imposible hacer arrancar mi camioneta. Para colmo, en cuanto Rose me vio en ella me dijo que ni siquiera pensara en que iríamos en ese "circo sobre ruedas" como la había llamado: "Seriamente, Bella. Deberías hacerle caso a Charlie y vender esa chatarra de una vez. Él te ofreció ayuda y con lo poco o nada que te puedan dar por ella podrías comprarte algo más…decente por lo menos"

"No hay nada de malo con mi camioneta" – inquirí en el momento. _¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Rosalie Hale!_… no esta noche por lo menos, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Saliendo del taxi, lo primero que pude notar fue la innumerable cantidad de gente haciendo cola para entrar. El guardia de seguridad de la entrada estaba manteniendo una discusión con un grupo que, por lo que pude escuchar, decían conocer al dueño pero por "alguna segura equivocación" no parecían estar en la lista de invitados… _¡Típico!_

Observando el lugar, tuve que reconocer que causaba impacto a primera vista. La discoteca era inmensa, de dos pisos y con paredes de vidrio que dejaban asomar a su interior a pesar de la poca visibilidad provocada por la noche. Se encontraba a pocos pasos de un muelle, por lo que se podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de las olas golpeando en la orilla.

"¡Bella…Wow!" – la voz de Mike me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento. Al fijarme, noté que con él andaban Jessica, Ángela, Tyler y Eric. No tenía ni que preguntar qué hacían aquí; seguro Alice los había invitado también. "Estee… Bella estás muyy… guapa. Ese vestido te…"- No paraba de mirarme de pies a cabeza, lo que por supuesto no le hizo mucha gracia a Jess… ¡Genial!, además de todo tendría que lidiar con los incesantes celos de Jessica. _¡Gracias otra vez, Alice!_

Saludé al resto de los muchachos, quienes no dejaban tampoco de repetir lo "diferente" y "cambiada"que me veía. En ese momento, mi cara no podía reflejar más que vergüenza: ser el centro de las miradas era algo que he repelido toda mi vida; no estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de atención y cualquier muestra de alguna me ponía muy ansiosa. Como acto reflejo a esto, de inmediato me encontraba mirando hacia el suelo, mordiéndome el labio y moviendo repetidamente mi pierna derecha.

"Bueno, bueno, dejemos mejor la conversación para cuando entremos, les parece" – interrumpió Rose una vez que se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad – "Me imagino que Jasper te dio suficientes pases para todos, ¿verdad, Alice? ¡No creo que nos vaya a dejar hacer esa cola!" – la miró con aprensión al darse cuenta que la fila seguía creciendo.

"No hizo falta. Jasper dio órdenes al portero de dejar pasar a todo el que viniera conmigo. Tenemos un espacio reservado en la zona VIP y nuestros consumos van por cuenta de él. Sólo tengo que decir mi nombre en la entrada y ¡listo!". Alice no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Todo gratis, eh? – dijo Eric, con ojos casi exorbitados ante la idea - ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces para entrar?

"Vaya, vaya. Ya el pobre no sabe qué más hacer para que lo termines de aceptar, ¿verdad? No es justo que lo sigas haciendo esperar, Alice. Termina de una vez de decirle que sí" – susurró Rose, en un tono en el que sólo Alice y yo pudimos oírla.

"Bueno chicos, entremos de una buena vez. Este viento va a destruir mi peinado y ya quiero ponerme al día con ustedes" – Claramente Alice se hizo de oídos sordos ante el comentario de Rose. De todos los chicos que intentaban tener algo con ella, Jasper era sin duda alguna el que más persistencia había demostrado. No era un secreto para nadie que ella no era un blanco fácil de amarrar y muchos de sus antiguos pretendientes desistían en el intento a cabo de un tiempo.

"¡Esperen muchachos! Antes déjenme tomarles una foto". Ángela por supuesto no había perdido el gusto de guardar un recuerdo de cualquier parte donde estuviéramos. Sacó la cámara de su bolso y se dispuso a agruparnos.

"Deja, Ángela, yo la tomo; ya es tiempo de que seas tú la que aparezcas" – le quité la cámara con una sonrisa tímida. No quería arruinar su foto con el ánimo que tenía y ella se dio cuenta porque no dijo media palabra, me devolvió la sonrisa y sin protestar se reunió con los demás que estaban esperando.

Una vez enfocada bien la imagen, cuando me dispuse a presionar el botón alguien tropezó conmigo, haciendo que me moviera y tomara mal la fotografía.

"Lo siento, cielo" – se excusó el tipo, llevando su mano a mi hombro. De inmediato capté su aliento a ron, un olor inconfundible para mí…

_¡Isabella Marie!- _me escoltó a regañadientes esa voz interna que se hacía sentir cuando mi mente hacía de las suyas y trataba de entrar a la 'Sección Prohibida de Recuerdos' de mi memoria. _Ok, ok,_ ya entendí…

"Está bien, no pasó nada" – le dirigí al hombre al mismo tiempo que me apartaba de su contacto y él notando mi hostilidad siguió su camino.

"¡Perfecto!. No han terminado de entrar al sitio y ya tienen más de cinco grados de alcohol en el cuerpo"- comentó Jess ante lo ocurrido.

Después de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en aprobatoria a lo que había dicho, me dispuse a fijar de nuevo la cámara y en eso algo me distrajo. Detrás de los chicos pude avistar a un muchacho que bajaba de un deportivo negro y dejaba las llaves al chico del estacionamiento, pero no fue precisamente su carro lo que me llamó la atención: era alto, delgado y de cabellos bronces alborotados, tales como los de cualquiera que se acabara de despertar. Cargaba lentes oscuros y vestía casual: nike negros, jeans, franela blanca en forma de V y encima un saco negro –que se acaba de poner- y era lo único que le daba un aspecto más formal en comparación con lo que llevaba puesto en general. Si me pidieran describirlo en pocas palabras diría que era _indescriptiblemente hermoso_. Un dios griego era lo único con lo que se me ocurría compararlo en el momento y aún así no creo que hiciera suficiente justicia a cómo realmente era.

Tomando de la mano a una chica alta, blanca, de pelo largo oscuro –si no me equivoco- y sin duda alguna con bustos de esos que tienes pagar para tenerlos, se dirigió directamente a la entrada de la discoteca, sin hacer cola y sin siquiera dirigir la mirada al portero –quien de todas formas no hizo muestra alguna de querer detenerlo- y en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta ya estaba dentro del lugar. Debía tener contactos dentro o ser de esos amigos de los dueños que, sólo por ese título, te hacían creer que eras tan señores del mundo como ellos mismos se sentían en ocasiones como éstas… _¡Otro estúpido arrogante más al fin y al cabo…!_

"¡Bella!" – gritaron todos al unísono; seguramente porque no era la primera vez que me llamaron y no les prestaba atención.

"Vuelve a tierra, Isabella. ¿Vas a terminar de tomar la bendita foto, o tengo que pedirle a cualquiera de los que están por aquí que lo haga por ti? Nos estamos congelando aquí" – exclamó Rose, un poco exasperada ya.

"Disculpen chicos, es que… _algo_ me distrajo. Ahora sí… ¿listos?" – y una vez acomodados de nuevo, activé el flash de la cámara y finalmente tomé la fotografía.

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? No se olviden de dejarme saber sus opiniones. Hay muuuuchooo por ver, tengan paciencia :) Si les gustó, recomienden la historia a quien puedan :) pronto capítulo 2 ! GRACIAS!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ya saben, los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la mente brillante de Stephanie Meyer. Lo único que hago es jugar un poco con ellos.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que agregó a AGE entre sus historias favoritas y las que dejaron sus comentarios. Me encanta oír de uds. **

**A mi hermana mayor, por supuesto, por ser mi Beta. **

**Así que, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Actualicé temprano para que tuvieran una idea de cómo va a seguir la historia. **

**Como siempre, si les gusta, déjemenlo saber en sus comentarios y recomienden el fic a quienes puedan :)**

**Besos, LC**

**Capítulo 2**

Tal como había dicho Alice, sólo decir su nombre al encargado de la entrada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos todos dentro y siendo escoltados por dos vigilantes, quienes nos abrieron camino entre el muy concurrido lugar y hacia donde Jasper se supone nos habría de esperar –o habría de esperar a Alice- Ésta de seguro era una atención más del resto que sin duda tendría preparado para ella y en este caso en especial una muy bienvenida, ya que el simple moverse era una pesadilla ante el montón de gente que seguía abarrotando el lugar.

Y era de entenderse: no había nada extraordinario que hacer en la ciudad y cualquier nueva atracción, fuera la que fuera, se convertía de inmediato en el nuevo punto de encuentro seguro entre la mayoría, o por al menos así sería los primeros seis meses desde que abriera.

Nos acomodaron pues en la muy extravagante área VIP, distribuida en ocho pequeños espacios localizados a lo largo de las barandas del segundo piso de la discoteca. Cada uno constituía de una serie de puffs ordenados en forma de C y que rodeaban la mesa de cristal de cuyo interior se reflejaba un resplandor azul que alumbraba convenientemente el alrededor. Desde arriba teníamos vista directa a la pista principal de baile y a la extravagante y bien equipada tarima; pero lo mejor de todo sin duda era el avistamiento hacia la playa que se asomaba gracias a la traslucidez de las paredes del local.

Como música de fondo sonaba "Just Dance"de Lady Gaga; era imposible no reconocerla cuando Alice y Rose la viven escuchando a cada momento. En cuanto a música, eran ellas quienes más gustos tenían en común: mientras que las dos estaban al día con lo último que sonara en radio y televisión, mis preferencias eran muy básicas: 'Los Beatles', 'The Runaways', 'Bee-Gees', 'Van Morrison' y 'Frank Sinatra', por nombrar algunos; y no es que no me gustara lo de ahora, sólo que ya no me preocupaba por estar actualizada o al menos saber qué se escuchaba ahora y qué no. La música pasó a ser también otra de las cosas de las que me fui poco a poco desligando.

"Buenas noches, muchachos" –nos interrumpió cordialmente uno de los meseros, bastante joven por cierto, pero con un ánimo contagiante-. "Bienvenidos a _Sea Sound_, el Sr. Jasper me encomendó agradecerles por su presencia esta noche y a hacerles saber que en cuanto pueda se reunirá con ustedes". Pude ver cómo Alice, sin desviar en lo más mínimo la atención, pretendía que anotaba algo entre sus manos. Enseguida tuve que apretar mis labios para contener la risa... ¡Sí, Alice!, ahí va otro punto más para Jasper. Ignorando nuestra pequeña broma privada, el mesonero continuó: "Mi nombre es Jared y seré el que los estará atendiendo esta noche. Aquí les dejo la carta de licores. Cualquier cosa que deseen sólo háganmela saber; estaré al pendiente desde la barra y sobre todo… no se olviden de pasarla bien".

Mientras los demás se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué pedir –y considerando que personalmente, sólo bebería agua- decidí echar de nuevo un vistazo al lugar y esta vez me concentré en la pista de abajo. Sobre la tarima se encontraba ahora tocando un DJ y junto a él, un grupo de bailarines con luces fluorescentes que se movían al ritmo de las mezclas mientras que animaban al mismo tiempo a los presentes. Paseando la vista entre las caras de la gente que estaba bailando reconocí una en particular, una que había visto no hace menos de unos cuantos minutos.

Cabellos despeinados color bronce, alto, delgado… repasé para mis adentros como si chequeara una lista mentalmente. Era él -el propio retrato de lo que sería sin duda el Aquiles del siglo XXI- y la mujer con la que llegó, apartados en un rincón ligeramente oscuro y próximo a la pista de baile. Pero… ¿qué están haciendo?

_¡OH!_

Poniendo más atención a la situación, alcancé a ver claramente al Semidios apoyado ligeramente sobre el borde de la tarima y con ella encima, quien sostenía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Él la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, reposando una de sus manos en su parte trasera mientras que la otra se encontraba plana sobre uno de sus pechos. Ella por su parte, lo tomaba entre sus manos por el pelo, entrelazando con firmeza sus dedos sobre cada cabello. Posesión, lujuria, desesperación… muchas cosas podrían interpretarse de la escena que, pese a la fatiga que me provocaba, no podía dejar de observar. Recuerdos entraron a mi mente sin ser invitados:

_Forks, febrero de 2009. Última semana antes de mudarme. Charlie estaba fuera de la ciudad y yo regresaba más temprano de lo normal a casa después de una de mis acostumbradas visitas a La Push y tras haber tenido otra infantil pelea con Jake. Una vez dentro, subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y para la más grande de mis sorpresas, encontré sobre mi cama a…_

"¡Isabella!, ¿vienes conmigo, o qué?". El casi grito que me profirió Rose al ver que no le hacía caso hizo que mi mente regresara a mi cuerpo tras el sentimiento de abandono que había experimentado hace unos instantes. "Ey, Bells. ¿Te sientes bien?, estás pálida…"

No podía permitir que algo así volviera a pasarme, no después de todo el tiempo invertido en tratar duramente de convencer a todos -Charlie, Jake, Alice, Rosalie- que _aquello_ ya era cosa superada, depósito del pasado… incluso cuando no supieran verdaderamente lo que _tal_ evento significó en mi vida. En resumidas cuentas, no podía darme el lujo de volver a convertir su atención hacia mí en un sentimiento de lástima.

"Sí, Rose. Tranquila" –respondí rápidamente tratando de que no empezara alguno de sus acostumbrados interrogatorios y recobrando mi postura y aspecto lo mejor que pude- "Debe ser el humo de los cigarrillos que sabes que me da un poco de malestar. Ehhh, me decías que…"

"…que si querías acompañarnos abajo. Unos amigos están aquí y me escribieron para encontrarnos. Eric y Ángela vienen conmigo, ¿tú?"

"Mmmm, creo que mejor me voy a quedar aquí. Si ya es de por sí difícil caminar y subir escaleras con estos zapatos, no me quiero imaginar tener que hacerlo dos veces si voy ahora y regreso después". Le señalé, mostrando al mismo tiempo el tamaño de los tacones de aguja que traía puestos; cortesía por supuesto de la asesora personal de calzado que tenía enfrente… ¡ah! y que vivía conmigo, además.

_Sólo te preguntó si ibas o no, no tenías por qué hacer más largo el cuento_ – me apuntó mi subconsciente; apareciendo como siempre cuando menos lo necesitaba.

"Ok, igual tenía que preguntar. ¿Alice?"

"No, Rose. Yo esperaré aquí a Jazz…per, a Jasper". Se corrigió inmediatamente. Ahora Rose y yo fuimos las que pudimos reírnos de ella. No era de Alice poner diminutivos a los nombres de… ¿cómo decía ella? _Hombres Con Aspiraciones Muy Elevadas_ –pretendientes o enamorados, en lenguaje coloquial- Si bien era cierto que había salido con muchos, siempre nos dejó ver que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y aunque ni Rose ni yo entendíamos el por qué de esa actitud soberbia, el tan sólo "_su cabeza es un mundo_" era respuesta suficiente para no darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Entiendo, Al. No querrás quedar mal con… ¿cómo es el nombre, Bella?"

"Jazz…per, Rose. Jasper, recuerda"

"Ah, sí. Jazz…per. ¡Qué cabeza la mía!" – terminó de decir Rose, al tiempo que se retiró camino a las escaleras.

Alice, notoriamente avergonzada y habiendo tratado como siempre de no hacerse la aludida, recibió a los pocos minutos una llamada del tan nombrado de la noche y salió a su encuentro, excusándose por tener que separarse del grupo por el momento. En la mesa sólo quedamos Mike, Jessica y yo. Era una incómoda situación en la que estábamos: los tres callados, sin mucho que decir, haciendo cada cuánto preguntas que requerían un simple y seco "si" o "no" como respuesta.

"Ehhh, voy a averiguar por qué se han tardado tanto con las bebidas". Propuse en última instancia cuando ya el silencio se hizo insoportable, mientras me paraba de mi silla para así abrirme espacio hacia la barra.

"No, Bella. Tú casi no puedes caminar con esos zapatos, ¿verdad? Digo, cuando le dijiste a Rosalie que…" -balbuceó Mike entre tanto me bloqueaba el paso y hacía un gesto para que me sentara otra vez… ¿_En serio, _Mike? ¿La excusa de mis zapatos es lo mejor que puedes inventar?- "Bueno, esteee, Jess, ¿por qué no mejor vas tú y le preguntas directamente al que nos atendió hace un momento qué pasó con los tragos que pedimos?

"Pero, Mike. Ni siquiera sé bien a dónde se metió el tipo ese y si ya Bella se había ofrecido a…"

"Jess, por favor" –pidió Mike a Jessica con la voz más suave que pudo poner- "Mira, si quieres vas a la barra y pides de nuevo la orden a otro mesonero. Además, se me antoja ahora mejor un Black Jack y tú eres la única que le sabría explicar al que prepara las bebidas cómo me gusta el mío en especial…"

Y ve ahí cómo unas simples palabras por boca de Mike Newton podían transformar en menos de un segundo la actitud completa de Jessica Stanley; a modo tal de convertir cualquier petición de su parte en una orden para ella.

"Seguro, Mike. Enseguida vuelvo" Aceptó Jess notablemente atontada, abandonando de inmediato su lugar y dejándonos solos a los dos.

_¿Podría algo más arruinar la ya-de-por-sí-arruinada-desde-que-puse-un-pie-fuera-de- apartamento noche?_

"Y bueno, Bella. Esteee, ¿qué has hecho, cómo has estado, más allá de lo obvio claro? No he sabido nada de ti desde la fiesta de la semana pasada en mi casa, no sé, no has respondido ni mis mensajes ni llamadas"

"Estoy bien. Con un montón de trabajo acumulado por entregar para esta misma semana en particular" –respondí lo más breve posible, preparándome para tratar el punto al que realmente quería llegar. Aclarándome la garganta, continué: "Mira, Mike. Con lo que pasó el sábado pasado, yo…"

"No te vayas a disculpar por el beso que nos dimos Bella, si eso es lo que ibas a decir. El momento fue propicio y se sencillamente se dio, y para serte honesto ese beso es lo único en lo que he podido pensar desde ese momento. Tú me gustas Bella, siempre me has gustado y no es algo nuevo para ti y, no sé, por qué tú y yo no nos damos un chance y…"

"Yo estaba muy tomada, Mike" –lo corté antes que dijera cualquier otra cosa- "Y es la excusa más barata que tengo para justificarme, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar mi comportamiento de esa noche". Mike me miraba entre cejas fruncidas y labios firmemente apretados.

"Tú eres un buen amigo Mike y sabiendo tus sentimientos hacia mí no fue justo que te correspondiera en ese momento. De verdad lo siento, lo último que quiero es darte a entender una cosa que no es y con eso herirte"

Después de un prolongado silencio y tras un profundo suspiro, Mike finalmente habló de nuevo: "No voy a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado Bella, no importa en las condiciones en las hayas podido estar o no, ¿pero al menos podemos tratar de que lo que pasó no afecte nuestra amistad? No quiero alejarme de ti por eso…"

"Claro, Mike. Tú sabes que por mi parte…" No pude terminar la frase cuando de repente sentí un líquido caer directamente hacia mi vestido.

"¡Oh, Bella! Disculpa de verdad, pero es que sin querer se me dobló el pie y…" Dijo Jessica con tono de preocupación ante el vaso que había derramado sobre mí. De no conocerla pensaría que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero por ser ella y considerando la proximidad que teníamos Mike y yo, cualquiera dudaría si de verdad fue un accidente lo que pasó.

"No hay problema, Jessica. Voy al baño a secarme" Le espeté con voz monocorde.

"Si quieres te acompaño y espero hasta que salgas…" Quiso sugerir Mike

"No, Mike. Yo voy sola, quédense ustedes acá" Lo corté y en seguida me hice camino hacia el baño, sin darle tiempo para que replicara y no queriendo alimentar más los no muy buenos ánimos de Jessica.

Esto ya era la gota que había derramado el vaso; no quería más que terminar de irme de este lugar. Llegué al baño y fue imposible entrar de la cantidad de mujeres que había adentro -viéndose al espejo y hablando tonterías- y que para colmo interrumpían el acceso hacia los sanitarios. Tratando de controlar mi ya de por sí creciente exasperación decidí intentar con el baño del primer piso, por lo que bajé rápidamente las benditas escaleras y al pisar el último escalón se me dobló el pie, provocando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo y para gracia de los que ahí se encontraban. Me puse de pie de inmediato y haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía en las rodillas fui directamente al baño, que para complemento también estaba repleto. Como lo que menos quería era volver a subir y tener que encontrarme otra vez con el cuadro que dejé hace un instante me propuse buscar a Rose, pero llegó un momento en que prácticamente tenía que empujar a la gente para abrirme espacio entre ella; por lo que quedé atrapada entre personas bailando o simplemente conversando. Persona que, para destacar, no mostraban intención alguna de querer dar paso.

Y eso fue suficiente…

Un ataque de ansiedad me invadió de repente: me faltaba el aire, por lo que cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad y noté cómo empezaba a sudar a pesar del frío que sentía… ¡_Tenía que salir de aquí y_ _ya_! En medio de mi desesperación avisté a ver una puerta a pocos pasos de donde estaba y en ella el anuncio de 'salida de emergencia' y como broma privada pensé que el letrero no podía describir mejor lo que necesitaba en este momento. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, traté de calmarme y me concentré en llegar lo más rápido posible a ella.

_¡Que no esté cerrada, que no esté cerrada! -_ rogaba una y otra vez para mis adentros como un karma, y pese a la mala suerte que me había acompañado la noche de hoy… no lo estaba. Empujé rápido de ella y a penas estuve afuera y tomé el primer bocado de aire fresco, pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo inmediatamente empezaba a relajarse. Me alteré de pronto al oír un repique salir del pequeño bolso que traía en mis manos y del que no me dí cuenta -hasta ahora- que había cargado encima todo el tiempo. Me apresuré en tomar el celular y ver de quién era la llamada: ¡Alice!

"Bella, ¿dónde diablos estás metida?, Jessica me contó que hace rato dijiste que ibas al baño pero que ya te habías tardado. Mike te ha estado buscando desde entonces" –Alice hizo una pausa prolongada y de repente dejó escapar un jadeo tal como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. En eso, continuó: "Isabella Swan, _no me digas que te fuiste, porque si así fue te juro que_…"- sentenció Alice entre dientes, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

"No me fui de ninguna parte," –repliqué con un tono mordaz- "sólo salí un momento por un poco de aire y espacio, eso fue todo"

"¿No te fuiste?" –giré mis ojos sin remedio ante la pregunta- "Bella, pero… ¿por qué saliste afuera sola; por qué no me buscaste o a Rose o…"

"Traté de buscarlas Alice, pero parece que el grandísimo idiota que se le ocurrió abrir este lugar no previó que no dejaran entrar más personas que de la cuenta, por lo que para poder mover o al menos dar un paso tenía que salir como mínimo con un moretón encima de los empujones que tenía que dar" -podía sentir la furia invadir mi cuerpo y aproveché la oportunidad para descargar todo lo que traía- "No sé siquiera cómo se te ocurrió traernos para acá; no se puede ir tranquilamente al baño sin tener que esperar una hora en cola para poder orinar, el servicio es lento y..." –hice una pausa para respirar y poder por primer vez desde que le atendí pensar en lo que salía de mi boca. Realmente ella no tenía la culpa de mis frustraciones. Tomé otro profundo bocado de aire y seguí: "Mira Alice, ahorita necesito de verdad calmarme. Nos vemos dentro de un rato; es unos minutos entro y te busco, ¿está bien?"

"Ok, Bella. Te voy a estar esperando al lado de la tarima. En verdad lo siento si…". Escuchar la voz apagada y de culpa de Alice me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Yo, echándole en cara mi rabia reprimida, mientras que ella lo único lo único que había querido era tratar de sacarme del hueco en el que vivía metida y así lograr distraerme un poco.

"No, no te tienes que disculpar por nada. Soy yo mas bien la que debería por no estar más que predispuesta desde que salimos del apartamento. Hablamos ahora ¿sí?, y disfruta por mi por favor". Cuando tranqué, di la vuelta para contemplar el mar y así terminar de tranquilizarme cuando me fijé de la presencia de un hombre a mi frente, parado sobre una baranda y que acababa de arrojar el cigarro que había estado fumando.

¡Mierda!. Era…_él_, el Semidios.

Su mirada era fija e intensa, pero… ¿hacia quién, hacia mí? Eché un vistazo a los lados para ver si de casualidad había alguien más afuera a parte de nosotros, pero no. Pude ver sus ojos recorrerme rápidamente de arriba y abajo.

_¡Pues sí Isabella!, él también. Así aspecto de cualquiera tienes ahora_ –me reprochó mi subconsciente, apareciendo de la nada como de costumbre.

Pero la dejé de lado para no perder rastro de ningún gesto o movida que él pudiera hacer. Tras su previa 'inspección', pude ver la más perfecta y desarmante de las sonrisas dibujarse en su ya de por sí perfecta y desarmante cara; y con eso, mi boca haciéndose imposible de cerrar al admirar a este _es-imposible-que-exista_ ser.

"Así que…parece que esta no ha sido precisamente tu noche, ¿o me equivoco?"

¡Habló, el Semidios tiene voz! Inmediatamente pude sentir cómo mi mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo… ¡_Mierda_!, además de su obvia perfección tenía la más dulce, sensual y de terciopelo voz que había escuchado en toda mi vida y tras aproximarse un poco hacia donde me encontraba, noté unos penetrantes ojos color verde puestos directamente sobre mí.

_¿Y ahora qué, te vas a quedar callada como una estúpida? ¡Respóndele Isabella, di algo!_

"Ehhh… no"

_¡Genial!, eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió _–volvió a espetarme mi subconsciente.

Pero su risa sólo se intensificó: "¿Y eso que tomaste la salida de emergencia? ¿ya te ibas o…?"

"No, no. Ehhh…me sentí un poco sofocada y fue la puerta más cercana que vi" –lo interrumpí entre nervios, pero internamente me alegré de saber que por lo menos recuperado el habla.

"Te entiendo, está un poco lleno allá dentro" -me dijo en tono burlón, como si disfrutara de una broma privada- "Parecía que estabas teniendo una fuerte discusión hace un momento, ¿ya está todo bien?"

No entendía el por qué de su interés en saber lo que me pasaba a mí -a una extrañaba con la que se acababa de encontrar hace dos segundos- pero igual le contesté: "Sí, ehhh…sólo fue una tonta pelea con mi mejor amiga. Prácticamente me sacó a rastras de donde vivimos para traerme aquí y por si fuera poco el lugar parece un infierno de la cantidad de gente que hay. No sé…no soy propensa a estar entre multitudes"

_¡Cielos!_, ahora era yo quien no entendía por qué le estaba dando tanta información.

"Sí, yo tampoco soy mucho de frecuentar este tipo de sitios, pero a veces no te queda más remedio". Con esa última frase su mirada se apagó ligeramente y sus labios dibujaron una línea dura, pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza -como eliminando un recuerdo no placentero- y se volvió hacia mi: "Creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado, verdad…"

"Disculpa, tienes razón. Ehhh… Soy Bella. Bella Swan". Le respondí al mismo tiempo que le extendía mi mano.

"Bella" –repitió, poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me desorientaba y tomando mi mano firmemente entre la suya- "Mucho gusto, Bella. Edward Cullen…el dueño del lugar"

_¡OH, mierda!_

_xxx_

**_N/A: Oh bueno... ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar, no? XD El próximo cap... la próxima semana o, en tal caso, les hago saber vía twitter :) POR FAVOR, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios :) _**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme sus opiniones sobre la historia. De verdad me gusta oír de uds, saber qué piensan y cómo les gustaría que AGE se fuera desarrollando. Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia. **

**Para aquellos amantes del twitter, pueden si quieren seguirme a lucrepusculo2 :)**

**Gracias a mi hermana mayor por ser mi Beta y por dejarme saber qué NO debo escribir para que ella siga leyendo mi historia XD Sabes que amo tu honestidad XD**

**Finalmente el capítulo 3, si les gusta déjemenlo saber, y si no... también :)**

**"Toma el riesgo, porque nunca sabes cuán abolutamente perfecto algo puede llegar a ser"**

**LC**

**xoxo**

**Capítulo 3**

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Él, el semidios…

_¡Edward, Bella. Se llama Edward!_ –me corrigió mi subconsciente.

Bueno sí, Edward… –pensé para mí misma, recordando el sonido de su nombre saliendo de su propia boca- …el hombre perfecto que tenía en frente y que mantenía su mano estrechada con la mía, era el _dueño_ de la discoteca. Cualquier otra persona que se hubiese enterado de ese detalle no encontraría tal asunto inquietante, pero para mí, que hasta hace menos de unos minutos botaba veneno por mi boca explicando cuán desagradable encontraba el lugar -_su lugar_- representaba motivo suficiente para empezar a palidecer y sudar frío otra vez.

_¡Genial!_, sin duda alguna una imborrable primera impresión, Isabella –ahora fui yo quien lanzó a sí misma tal ironía.

"Yo, yo…" Ninguna frase coherente cruzaba por mi mente en ese momento.

"Ey, no pasa nada" –me alentó Edward, soltando nuestras manos y posando una de las suyas sobre mi hombro- "¡Cielos, Bella! Estás helada." En eso, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso encima de mis hombros, extendió su brazo sobre mi espalda y nos llevó hacia la pequeña escalera de cuatro escalones situada a nuestro lado. Una vez sentados, Edward mantuvo su brazo sobre mí y con su mano libre sujetó la mía; manteniendo en todo momento contacto visual conmigo.

"Discúlpame…" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

"¿Que te disculpe… por qué?" Parecía notablemente confundido, como si tratara de encontrarle sentido a lo que había dicho.

"Por lo dije hace un instante sobre el lugar, de verdad no quería…" _¡Cielos!_ Mi voz no podía delatar más mis nervios.

"¿Es esa la razón que te hizo poner así?" Preguntó, mostrando al máximo su perfecta dentadura y cambiando ahora su semblante a uno de humor.

"¿No estás enojado… u ofendido?" Inquirí con tono más pasivo, tras notar el cambio en su rostro.

"No, Bella. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No dijiste más que la verdad. Los de protocolo repartieron más invitaciones de las previstas, sin especificar siquiera la cantidad de pases por persona; por lo que sí: el lugar se saturó y el número de mesoneros no fue suficiente para atender a todos como fue planificado… el servicio ha sido pésimo toda la noche" Me explicó de forma calmada y demostrando ¿qué?, ¿desánimo?, ¿vergüenza?... No, no, no. Tienes que arreglar esto, Isabella.

"Pero es que no es verdad, quiero decir…" –ordené mi mente para hallar las palabras correctas- "…la discoteca está increíble, Edward. Y quitando el asunto de las invitaciones y demás, es totalmente entendible por qué tanta gente quería venir para acá: el lugar es de ensueño" –hice una breve pausa y proseguí- "La música y el sonido son impecables y la decoración es… _increíble_, y el que esté diseñada de forma que deje ver la playa la hace aún mejor. No tienes por qué excusarte, tienes un buen sitio de verdad… en tal caso la que tiene que disculparse soy yo que no sé lidiar con mis problemas personales y la termino pagando con lo primero que encuentro" Terminé, dándome particularmente cuenta de cuán sinceras eran mis palabras.

Subiendo la mirada –la cual había mantenido sobre mis dedos durante todo el tiempo que hablé- pude ver dos conmocionados ojos verdes viéndome fijamente y unos labios delgadamente apartados entre sí.

"¿Cómo fue que apareciste, Bella?"

_¿Qué?_, _¿a qué se refería con eso?_

"¿Cómo que cómo aparecí? –pregunté al no entender su comentario- "Te conté que estaba dentro y…"

Y al darme cuenta, sentí cómo progresivamente se acercaba más y más a mí, y por su proximidad pude captar ahora su olor.

"Ehhhh… ya me tengo que ir, me están esperando. Fue un placer, Edward" –pese a lo intoxicada que estaba por su aroma –uno que sólo podían tener seres como él, si es que existían otros iguales- agradecí por haberme prestado su chaqueta, se la dí de vuelta y me paré rápidamente, yendo en dirección hacia la puerta y dejando atrás a este hombre, sin saber si existiría otra coincidencia como ésta que me permitiera volverlo a ver. La tan sola idea que no fuera así hizo revolver lo más profundo de mi estómago…

xxx

Cuando finalmente decidimos irnos, nos despedimos de los muchachos y Rose, Alice y yo tomamos el taxi de vuelta a casa. Estábamos tan cansadas que las tres permanecimos en completo silencio durante todo el camino. Una vez en el apartamento, dimos las buenas noches y cada una se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto. Lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos y darme un breve masaje en mis muy adoloridos pies. Seguí con mi vestido y me percaté en ese momento de lo mucho que olía a cigarro –mi cabello en especial- pero a estas horas lo menos que haría sería tomar un baño. Me puse mis comunes pantaloncillos y una vieja camisa del equipo de béisbol para el cual jugaba Charlie cuando joven. Preparé la cama, me acomodé en ella para disponerme a dormir y enseguida caí rendida.

…_ésa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen. _

xxx

Como cualquier otro domingo, ordenamos comida a domicilio para el almuerzo. Nos decidimos por Domino's Pizza para el día de hoy: una Nápole pequeña para Alice y una mediana mitad pepperoni mitad maíz y champiñones para Rose y para mí. Nos sentamos en la mesa y, por supuesto, Alice fue quien inició la conversación sobre la noche de ayer:

"Ok chicas, escucho opiniones… ¿qué les pareció Jasper?" Preguntó de forma ansiosa y pasando su vista de Rose a mí y de mí a Rose, una y otra vez.

Rose fue la primera en hablar: "Bueno… parece muy buen sujeto, Alice. Alguien fácil de tratar y súper interesado en socializar con nosotras y con cualquier otra persona que tuviera relación alguna contigo. Pero sobre todo…"

Y lo que no podía faltar por decir, claro…

"_¡El tipo está que arde!_" Repetí al unísono con Rose, sabiendo perfectamente que era eso lo que iba a decir. Las tres explotamos en carcajadas, tanto que particularmente el estómago me dolía de tanto reír.

"Sí, Rose. Créeme que he notado ese pequeño detalle" Comentó Alice entre risas. Cuando finalmente paró, se dirigió ahora a mí: "¿Y tú Bella, no me tienes nada que decir?"

_¡WOW!, cambio de dirección_

¿Qué significaba eso?No hay forma de que se enterara de… ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que estuve haciendo afuera si yo no le…? –preguntas y más preguntas no paraban de rondar sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Decir sobre qué? Ayer mismo te conté lo que pasó con Jessica y Mike y… cuando hablamos por teléfono que… sólo salí un momento a tomar un poco de aire fresco y…" repentinamente no podía dejar de balbucear.

"Ey, ¿de qué estás hablando?" –me detuvo Alice, por lo que aproveché para respirar profundamente- "Te pregunté si no tenías nada que decir sobre Jasper… ¿de qué otra cosa pensaste que estaba hablando?" -me observaba ahora bajo una mirada impasible, tal como si fuera alguna clase de objeto de evaluación. En eso prosiguió: "¿Acaso tienes algo que contar que no lo hayas hecho todavía, Bella?"

_¡Buena suerte con esa…!_ – objetó mi 'muy irritante en ocasiones' subconsciente. Parecía ya alguien totalmente independiente de mí. Quizá y hasta debería ponerle un nombre. Mmm...

"Sinceramente, Alice. Debes dejar de _sobre-analizar_ cada palabra que sale de mi boca. Creí que te referías a otra cosa, eso es todo" -le repliqué en tono irónico, tratando de darle vuelta al tema y no dejándole espacio para agregar algo más- "Además, aquí lo importante no es lo que nosotras pensemos o dejemos de pensar… La cuestión se resume en ¿qué te parece a ti?"

Y dando por cerrado el asunto pasado, Alice se dispuso a recitarnos todo y cuanto sabía sobre Jasper. Rose y yo sólo nos mantuvimos sentadas, terminando nuestras pizzas y escuchándola hablar sin descanso. Nos comentó, entre otras cosas, que había estudiado Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de British Columbia en Canadá y hecho un Master en Relaciones Públicas en la Universidad de Nueva York; pero ahora se dedicaba a la música y a su propia banda –cuyo nombre hacía referencia a un animal, ¿100gorilas, tal vez?... no recordaba bien- También resaltó que su padre era el dueño del Hospital "Northwest" -uno de los centros médicos de mayor prestigio en Seattle y los Estados Unidos, en general-, pero sobre todo, no paró de decirnos lo especial e importante que la hacía sentir.

A pesar de lo feliz que me hacía oírla expresarse así, no pude evitar sentir una pizca de celos. No estaba precisamente en busca de ese 'sentimiento' o 'conexión' que puede hacer desvanecer toda razón de tu ser… _y que un día pensé yo tener -_mi memoria hizo eco nuevamente de un recuerdo doloroso- Pero la verdad de todo era que tampoco huía de ello. Es más, creo que después de lo aprendido, estaría preparada para tomar todo de _esa_ persona y para dejarla ir si fuera necesario. Creo que ese es el verdadero concepto del amor: dejar partir aquello que pensamos es nuestro, porque si ciertamente lo es, por sí solo regresará.

_¿Muy profunda hoy, Bella?_ Pronunció en forma cabizbaja mi subconsciente -hasta ella sabía lo duro que era tocar esos temas- y por primera en las últimas horas, concordábamos en algo. Terminadas todas de almorzar, acomodé la mesa y luego me encerré nuevamente en mi cuarto para pasar la tarde; tomando mi libro de "La Dama de las Camelias", que días atrás había iniciado…

xxx

'_Sin que supiera por qué, me ponía pálido y mi corazón latía violentamente. Tengo un amigo que se dedica a las ciencias ocultas y que llamaría a lo que sentía afinidad de fluidos; yo creo simplemente que estaba destinado a enamorarme de Margarita, y lo presentía'._

"¡Alice!, ¡Bella!"

Estaba en la parte cuando Armando empezaba a contar su historia sobre la vez que conoció a Margarita Gautier, cuando escuché la persistente voz de Rose que nos llamaba a Alice y a mí. Cerré la página, salí de la habitación y fui hacia el estudio; donde se encontraba sentada frente a su computador.

"Ángela bajó las fotos de anoche y me las acaba de pasar al correo. Las llamé para que las vieran". Nos dijo una vez estando las tres reunidas. Imágenes de ella bailando con sus amigos, Jessica dando un beso en la mejilla de un Mike poco entusiasmado y Eric tomando su bebida de un solo trago iban pasando por el monitor. Hasta una de mí -tomada sin darme cuenta-, con cara de pocos amigos en el momento en el que Alice trataba de convencerme de que bailara junto a ella. Era tal la expresión de drama que tenía, que ninguna pudo evitar reírse con verla. Rose pasó a la siguiente, y en cuestión de segundos sentí mi respiración acelerarse cuando fijé mi vista en la primera foto que tomé de los muchachos fuera de la discoteca: aunque salió ligeramente movida por el tropiezo, puede observarse claramente la figura de un hombre a sus espaldas.

_¡Edward!_

"Chicas, ¿se fijaron en el auto que se ve de fondo?" Exclamó Alice, quien como fiel amante de los carros que era -aunque no supiera mucho de ellos- fue lo primero que notó.

"Sí, Alice. Es un _Lamborghini Reventon Roadster_ del 2010; uno de los carros más costosos del año tengo entendido, pero… ¿realmente importa?, ¿qué me dices mejor del James Dean que aparece a su lado?"

"Mmm... ridículamente lindo; aunque mucho para mi gusto. Y la chica que tiene tomada de la mano…"

"… es jodidamente sortuda". Terminé la oración, articulando en voz alta lo primero que por mi mente pasó. Se me había olvidado por completo la mujer de los bustos fabricados… _y la escena en la que la vi la segunda vez_.

"¡Ya creo que lo es!, tiene todo un combo en la mano: un tipo que parece un muñeco y a parte capaz de pagar por un juguete como ese… ¿a quién no le gustaría?" Concluyó Rose, y con eso, pasó a la próxima imagen.

xxx

_Lunes-8:05 am._

"Tal vez no llegue a cenar, Bella. Tengo un nuevo caso que atender y quizá me quede trabajando en eso hasta tarde" Comentaba Rose a la par que acomodaba unos papeles en su maletín. Con tal sólo dos meses de haber empezado en una de las mejores firmas de abogados de la ciudad, ya tenía una nutrida lista de clientes queriendo ser representados por ella; sencillamente porque, en mi opinión, ella _es_ una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad.

Repentinamente se escucha el insistente sonido de una corneta: "¡Cielos!, avecino que el tenerme que ir con Alice toda la semana va a ser el detonante de mis nervios" –adjuntó al recordarse que Alice la esperaba abajo y siendo ella quien la llevaría a su trabajo hasta tanto no le entregaran su carro- "Pero en fin… Nos vemos, Bells. Te quiero" –dijo finalmente y se fue.

xxx

Llegando a mi oficina, lo primero que pude observar fue una paca de papeles encima de mi escritorio y una nota que decía: "A mi oficina, a penas llegues". _Botherton Strategies_ -la empresa de comunicaciones, publicidad y relaciones públicas para la cual trabajo- ha sido la mayor oportunidad laboral que he tenido hasta ahora, pero Laurent, mi jefe…era caso diferente.

¡Genial!, ¿qué mejor forma de empezar el día, no Bella? –apuntó mi muy mañanero subconsciente.

_¡Ni que lo digas!_ –le contesté.

Caminé entonces hacia su despacho, toqué a la puerta y enseguida entré: "Buenos días, Laurent. Me mandaste a…"

"Dejemos el saludo para después, Isabella. Estamos complicados por acá" –me abalanzó, sin siquiera dejarme terminar de hablar.

¡_OH Sí_!, hoy va a ser uno de esos días…

En eso continuó: "el presidente de una importante compañía solicitó una reunión de imprevisto conmigo. Debe estar ya en la sala de reuniones esperando, pero debido a compromisos que no puedo postergar no podré atenderlo personalmente, por lo que necesito Isabella que lo hagas tú. Él te dirá qué es lo que busca y tú sencillamente te harás cargo de conseguírselo ¿entendiste? No podemos dejar escapar la mina de oro que cualquier negocio con él representaría".

"OK, pero… ¿de qué cliente estamos hablando?"

"EJE C.A., y ya no preguntes más que no lo quiero hacer esperar. Todo lo que vas a necesitar saber te lo dirá él. Toma…" –me entregó una carpeta- "…ve y procura hacer lo que tienes que hacer; si de verdad tan interesada en el trabajo estás" –Y sin más tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Una ola de rabia e impotencia me cubrieron instantáneamente, pero como lo había hecho de un tiempo para acá, tenía que aguantármela si quería conservar mi puesto… y sí que lo necesitaba conservar. Camino hacia la sala, respiraba hondamente para tratar de bajar mis ánimos antes de entrar. Normalmente era mi jefe el dirigente de todas las reuniones, mientras que yo sólo me dedicaba a tomar notas; por lo que estar sola por mi cuenta era una situación que me provocaba un poco de ansiedad.

Tras aferrar firmemente la manilla en mis manos y tomando un último bocado de aire, abrí la puerta y dentro del salón avisté dos hombres sentados, vestidos en trajes formales y platicando anímicamente entre ellos. Habiendo inmortalizado su rostro en mi memoria, no tuve problema en reconocerlo. ¡Era Edward!

Perdiendo otra vez la coordinación de mis acciones tras el impactó de volver a verlo, solté inconscientemente la carpeta que cargaba encima, dejando caer papeles por doquier. El hombre que estaba a su lado se paró con intenciones de venir a ayudarme, pero _él_ de inmediato lo detuvo con su mano. Me agaché para recoger el desastre que tenía antes mis pies y en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta, lo tenía a mi frente, de rodillas también.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, intentando articular correctamente mis palabras.

"Lo mismo podría decir yo, Bella" Respondió, partiendo sus labios en la más cómplice de las sonrisas. Y fue instantáneo: su voz aterciopelada… y sentir su aliento cerca de mí una vez más lanzó corrientazos por todo mi cuerpo. Extraña sensación debía decir…

Pronunciando más su sonrisa -¿notando mi reacción, tal vez?- se acercó hasta mi oído y en eso susurró: "¿No tengo que preocuparme de nuevo por la posibilidad de que te desmayes, verdad? No que me desagrade la idea de tenerte nuevamente entre brazos, pero personalmente no me gustaría verte en ese estado"

… y ese último comentario fue suficiente para terminar de desarmarme.

_¡Isabella Swan, lev__ántate de inmediato y empieza a actuar como la profesional que eres!_ –espetó crudamente mi subconsciente, haciéndome regresar a tierra… y agradecí profundamente su intervención. De alguna forma u otra, siempre aparecía en situaciones de emergencia como ésta. 'BellaSOS' sería un apodo perfecto para mi 'yo' racional. Hmmm… y así se quedaría.

"No, no… ehhh… yo trabajo aquí, Sr. Cullen. Lo que no entiendo es qué hace usted…" –pero atando cabos, lo entendí- "…usted es el presidente de EJE C.A., ¿no es cierto?" –y no hizo falta su confirmación para saber que así era.

"¡Sr. Cullen!" –repitió entre dientes; como ofendido de que tal título para él proviniera de mi boca- "¿Por qué tanta formalidad de repente?"

"¿Interrumpo algo?" –intervino inesperadamente el hombre que lo acompañaba. Había olvidado por completo su presencia- "¿Conoces a la Srita, Edward?"

Ambos nos levantamos al unísono y él explicó: "James, te presento a Bella Swan. Tuvimos el placer de conocernos el sábado pasado en la inauguración" Sus ojos se tornaron verde intensos y con un brillo peculiar tras pronunciar las últimas palabras.

"Encantado, Bella" –agregó James, tomando de mi mano con firmeza y mirándome meticulosamente- "¿Es ese tu nombre?, ¿Bella?"

Sin apartar la vista de mi verdadero objetivo, respondí de vuelta: "Ehhh… no. Es Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella"

"Isabella… hermoso nombre"

"¡Que lo es!" Agregó Edward; observándome de manera tal que podía sentir sus ojos clavarse como dagas en los míos.

¡Por favor, por favor!... _NO_ me mires así –rogué internamente.

"¿Nos sentamos, caballeros?" Sugerí rápidamente.

"Seguro. Después de ti. Isabella" Apuntó Edward, posando la palma de su mano izquierda sobre mi espalda al tiempo que pasaba para dirigirme hacia la mesa de reuniones.

_¡Mierda!_

Apresuré mi paso, logrando ser la primera en sentarse e intentando en vano ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. En segundos, los dos me siguieron y tomaron las sillas alineadas a mi derecha.

"El Sr. Gathegi quiso hacerles llegar sus disculpas por no poder estar en la reunión, pero me encargó personalmente que los atendiera… por lo que estoy a su entera disposición" Expresé, posando la vista de mi cuaderno de apuntes a James y viceversa, alejando contacto directo alguno con mi Semidios.

James inició la plática: "Bueno, Srita Swan. Como ya al parecer sabe el Sr. Cullen aperturó un nuevo lugar en la ciudad el pasado fin de semana, el cual originalmente sólo fue considerado como sitio nocturno. Tomando en cuenta el diseño del local y el lugar donde convenientemente está localizado, y tras una serie de conversaciones estuvimos pensando en la posibilidad de convertirlo también en restaurante. Y precisamente por ello acudimos a ustedes…"

Sin poder evadirlo por más tiempo, desvié mi mirada hacia Edward, quien estaba totalmente callado, apoyado de codos en la mesa, con las manos cruzadas frente a su boca y manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados y un aspecto serio en el rostro.

Regresando otra vez a lo que decía James, éste continuó: "Necesitamos que nos armen el concepto del negocio como tal; desde el menú que se va a servir, el número de mesoneros a contratar hasta la forma de servicio a prestar. ¡Todo!... y por supuesto un detallado plan de publicidad"

Edward permanecía callado y sin mover músculo alguno… _¿qué le pasa?_

"Otras compañías nos han enviado ya la respectiva cotización del proyecto, pero dado el prestigio que tienen en el campo, quisimos venir a tratar personalmente el asunto con ustedes para revisar lo que nos ofrecerían y, por su puesto, de cuánta cantidad estaríamos hablando al respecto".

"El contrato es tuyo" Dijo finalmente Edward, rompiendo el silencio que adoptó hasta hace segundos.

_¡¿Qué?_

"¿A qué te refieres, Edward?" –preguntó James, atónito por la manera arrebatada con la que tomó tal decisión- "Ni siquiera nos han dado un costo aproximado de…" -en eso sonó su celular, miró quién era y se paró para contestar- "Un momento, por favor"

"Cena esta noche conmigo" Murmuró Edward en cuanto James se alejó de nosotros.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué estás diciendo?" Le adjunté, completamente perpleja y sin todavía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Lo que oyes, Isabella. Acepta cenar conmigo esta noche y el contrato es de ustedes… tan simple como eso"

"Ehhh… bueno…" –me volvió a invadir mi tartamudez- "… yo… yo podría arreglar algo para reunirnos con Laurent y…"

"¡No!" –espetó mordazmente- "Gathegi no tiene nada que ver con esto. Esto es sólo entre los dos… y necesito tu respuesta, Isabella"

En ese preciso instante mi mente estaba lejos de funcionar correctamente. Una cena _a solas_ con Edward Cullen. Pese a que mi instinto me decía a gritos que no me convenía aceptar tal invitación, las palabras de Laurent regresaron a mi cabeza:

"…_ve y procura hacer lo que tienes que hacer; si de verdad tan interesada en el trabajo estás"_

Un contrato de tal magnitud sería la oportunidad perfecta para destacarme y así demostrarle lo que verdaderamente era capaz de dar… No había otra opción.

"Acepto"

"¿Perdón?" Ahora el sorprendido era él.

Arranqué un pedazo de papel, escribí sobre él y se lo entregué en sus manos: "Que acepto tu proposición" –recalqué en tono determinado- "Aquí está mi número de teléfono. Llámame en la tarde para que acordemos lo de esta noche"

No podía cerrar su boca de la impresión, pero cuando finalmente procesó lo que acaba de ocurrir, esbozó la más torcida e infantil de las sonrisas que haya presenciado jamás, haciéndolo lucir de repente mucho más joven. Era una imagen que podría quitar el aliento a cualquiera… una que especialmente me lo quitaba a mí.

"Disculpen la interrupción. Volvamos de nuevo a donde quedamos" Expresó James, una vez terminada su llamada.

"La Srita Swan y yo llegamos ya a un acuerdo, James. No hay más nada que hablar" Se dirigió Edward directamente a James, mirándolo de forma tal como si le hiciera saber algo sin la necesidad de omitir palabra alguna.

James pareció haber entendido inmediatamente, por lo que me ofreció una sonrisa y se dispuso a despedirse: "Entonces…" –me dijo entre tanto estrechaba de nuevo mi mano- "Srita Swan, Bella, deleitado de conocerte"

"Igualmente James" indiqué tímidamente y él caminó hasta la puerta.

"Isabella" Pronunció Edward, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

"Sr. Cullen" Contesté en lo que tomaba su mano.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y apretando mi mano con precisión, me atrajo hacia él, estando tan cerca uno del otro que la punta de nuestras narices casi se tocaban: "Extrañamente para mí, me agrada que me llames así" –mi corazón latía a mil por hora; sentía que el espacio que ocupaba en mi pecho ya no era lo suficientemente grande para él- "Respira, Bella" –me acotó. Él sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en mí… _¡engreído que era! _Pero tras sus palabras, solté la bocada de aire que había retenido desde que acortó nuestra distancia… divirtiéndolo para mi desgracia- "¡Bien!... hasta la noche entonces"-y en eso, salió de la habitación.

Todavía con la mano extendida y en la posición en la que la había tenido antes de marcharse, me quedé parada y totalmente estupefacta… ¿por cuánto?, ¿segundos?, ¿minutos? En lo que recuperé mi compostura, tomé el celular y marqué el número de Laurent.

"Swan" –atendió al primer repique- "¿Qué pasó con la reunión?"

"El contrato es nuestro" Respondí.

**N/A: En mi opinión, no hay nada mejor que un hombre que va directo por lo que quiere... No se olviden de comentar :) **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gracias a todos (as) los que han apoyado y han seguido hasta ahora mi historia. Si por lo menos a una persona le gusta... entonces hice mi trabajo :)**

**Como siempre, a mi hermana mayor. A quien sabiamente la he sabido recompensar con la comida que le gusta para que siga haciendo su papel de Beta. TQ**

**Y aquí vamos otra vez, Capítulo 4. Que lo disfruten :)**

**"Ellos dicen que nunca se debe juzgar un libro por su portada, pero... ¿no es precisamente la portada lo que está tratando de vendértelo?**

**LC**

**xoxo**

**Capítulo 4**

_5:30 pm_

"¿Cullen?... ¿Edward Cullen aceptó así sin más?" Me volvió a preguntar Laurent por milésima vez en lo que iba de tarde. Todavía no podía creer cómo fue que uno de los inversionistas más exitosos de Seattle haya accedido tan fácilmente. Incluso yo me preguntaba lo mismo: ¿cómo es que una persona -con al menos tres dedos de frente- puede apostar la suerte de su negocio en una cena con una total desconocida… especialmente en una _conmigo_?

_Seguro su cuenta bancaria puede costear un capricho como ése_ – opinó BellaSOS.

"Sí, Laurent. El mismo" Ya parecía responder por inercia.

"In-creíble… Vaya Isabella, no entiendo cómo lo hiciste pero atrapaste a un pez gordo, aquí. ¡Bien hecho!" Quién pensaría que mi jefe, después de nunca darme crédito por las tantas horas extra de trabajo sin cobrar y las veces que lo he sacado de apuros, me estuviera ahora felicitando por algo que por lejos estuve de incitar… _¡Qué ironía!_

"Y dime, ¿qué decidieron?, ¿a qué términos llegaron? Debemos reunirnos cuanto antes para empezar a desarrollar tal proyecto"

_¡Oh, no!, _ahora qué le digo: ¿que no se decidió nada, realmente?, ¿que cuando mucho cruzamos dos palabras?, ¿o que el único término al que llegamos fue que saldríamos a comer esta noche, solos los dos; _sin_ incluirte a ti, precisamente?

"Ehhh, Edward… el Sr. Cullen" –corregí enseguida- "Ehhh… no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo… por lo que sólo le expuse de manera general lo que le estaríamos ofreciendo…" Era una terrible mentirosa, y lo peor de todo es que cualquiera podía notarlo: los nervios, la tartamudez, mi expresión corporal… todo me delataba. Pero aún así hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonar convincente.

Continué con mi relato: "… entonces convenimos reunirnos a cenar hoy y así…"

"¿A cenar?" –me interrumpió como de costumbre- "¡Excelente!, ¿dónde nos encontraremos?"

_¡Tuviste-que-decirle-lo-de-la-cena!_ –BellaSOS me reprochó, de forma tal que se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza… ¡Maldición!, ya me asustaba realmente: ahora mi cerebro creaba una vívida imagen de ella. _Me voy a terminar volviendo loca_.

"¿Isabella…?" Laurent esperaba la respuesta que no terminaba de salir de mi boca. ¿Qué demonios le invento, esta vez? Ese es el problema con las mentiras: una vez que dices la primera no puedes parar después, tanto así que llega a convertirse en un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar.

_Aunque lo de la cena no fue una mentira_ –medité para mí misma.

_Pero salió a relucir por no contar totalmente la verdad_ –volví a recapacitar.

Entre tanto, mi celular empezó a repicar. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo apresuradamente para atender y así salirme de la situación en la que estaba metida –o mientras tanto, al menos-, y sin siquiera revisar el número de la llamada entrante.

"¿Aló?"

"Srita. Swan"

En cuanto supe quién era, mis labios instintivamente adoptaron una tímida sonrisa. "Sr. Cullen" le devolví. A penas Laurent me oyó decir su nombre, puso total atención en la conversación.

Al otro lado del teléfono, escuché con claridad la sombra de una risa. Mi corazón se derritió ante tal hecho. "Como acordamos en la mañana, te llamaba para arreglar nuestro encuentro de esta noche"

"Ehhh, sí. La cena, claro" Mi voz se tornó nerviosa en un nanosegundo; especialmente porque mi jefe estaba a mi frente y al cuidado de cada palabra que dijera.

"¿Dónde será la reunión, por fin?" Inquirió frenéticamente, Laurent.

"Le comentaste a Gathegi" Afirmó Edward, tras haber realizado que así fue y en lo que parecía un tono malhumorado.

"Sí" Repliqué, repentinamente sintiéndome culpable y avergonzada.

"Y por lo que parece, él asume está dentro de los planes, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí" _¡Cielos!_, ¿puede ser mi voz más baja?

Laurent me miraba impacientemente, y al unísono, Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro desde otro lado de la línea. Instintivamente, comencé a tapear de forma repetida el piso con mis zapatos.

"Dile que se canceló lo de hoy. Inventa cualquier excusa, pero hazlo conmigo al teléfono… quiero oírte" Comandó.

"Disculpe Sr. Cullen, ¿puede hablar más alto?, _no_ le entiendo muy bien" Resalté la palabra no para hacerle entender de alguna manera que _no_ tenía nada en mente para decir en el momento.

Percibí otro respiro de su parte, lo que me hizo suponer que había captado mi mensaje: "Vas a repetir todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo? Contéstame para saber"

"Sí"

Y empezó su dictado: "¿Y no cree que el vuelo llegue a tiempo, entonces?"

"¿Y no cree que el vuelo llegue a tiempo, entonces?" Pronuncié sus exactas palabras, cual niña pequeña de maternal obedeciendo las órdenes de su profesor. Laurent me observaba ahora con ojos entrecerrados, en señal de desconcierto.

"Entiendo perfectamente, _Edward_. Estaremos en contacto con usted para cuadrar nuestro próximo encuentro" Prosiguió con un ligero tono burlón.

"Entiendo perfectamente, _Sr. Cullen" –_no iba a seguirle su juego, no este al menos, y ante tal pensamiento sentí mis mejillas ruborizar- "Estaremos en contacto con usted para cuadrar nuestro próximo encuentro"

"No puedo esperar verte otra vez, Isabella"

"No puedo…" En seguida mordí mi lengua para evitar articular el resto de la frase que –obviamente- no iba dirigida a Laurent. Tras una breve pausa, Edward aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar.

"Gathegi te va seguro a pedir detalles sobre mi repentina cancelación. Explícale que tomé un vuelo esta mañana y el avión no saldría a tiempo como para llegar a la hora acordada. Creo que con eso será suficiente"

"Está bien"

"Hice las reservaciones en el restaurante Canlis; queda en la 2576 Aurora con ave. N. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

"Seguro"

"Bien. Te espero entonces a las 8, Isabella" Se despidió con una pizca de satisfacción.

"Adiós, Sr. Cullen. Buen vuelo" Añadí deliberadamente y colgué.

"¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿con qué te salió el tipo para cancelar la reunión?"

'_El tipo'_, rebobiné tal adjetivo en mi cabeza y tras eso un leve gruñido escapó de mi pecho… Pues el _tipo_ al cual te estás refiriendo tiene nombre y apellido, y es nada más y nada menos que el hombre que va a invertir una pequeña fortuna en ti; así que mejor cuida lo que se sale de tu boca, imbécil. Inesperadamente me sentí irritada y perturbada; ambas emociones a la vez: irritada ante el simple hecho de que un pobre _tipo_ como Gathegi se refiriera a él de esa manera, y perturbada al descubrir una necesidad de proteger a un completo desconocido que no tenía sentido alguno. No sabía siquiera quién era o qué hacía realmente, y a pesar de eso despertaba sentimientos ajenos en mí. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?... De seguro nada que me tuviera permitido a mí misma. Haciendo de lado mis pensamientos, le expliqué a Laurent la excusa que me había dado Edward, tal y como me indicó que la contara.

xxx

Me encontraba indecisa sobre qué ponerme para esta noche, pero de lo único que sí estaba segura es que no usaría un vestido… quizá una falda larga. Como se suponía, Rose aún se encontraba en su reunión de trabajo y Alice no había llegado todavía… lo cual era raro. Teníamos un acuerdo entre nosotras de avisar sobre cualquier plan que surgiera y por el que no estaríamos en casa a tiempo; sólo como una forma de hacernos saber que estábamos bien. Tomé el celular de mi cartera y me dispuse a escribirle un mensaje.

*Hola Al, todo bien?*

Para:

Alice

Enviado:

6:50:24pm

16/11/2009

Le di a la opción enviar y por supuesto –dada la habilidad de Alice de escribir rápido- en segundos recibí una respuesta.

*Hola B, estoy con J ahorita :) no te preocupes, ok? Nos vemos luego! (k)*

Remitente:

Alice

Recibido a las:

6:52:01pm

16/11/2009

x

*Salúdame a Jasper de mi parte y compórtate, ok? =P Por cierto, puedo tomar prestada una falda de tu closet? Tengo una reunión ahorita…*

Para:

Alice

Enviado:

6:53:59pm

16/11/2009

x

*No puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta, Bella -.- ! Toma lo que quieras… y por qué no me dijiste con tiempo para ayudarte a arreglar? En dónde va a ser la reunión? Una falda es la prenda apropiada para el lugar? Qué tal un vestido mejor?*

Remitente:

Alice

Recibido a las:

6:54:57pm

16/11/2009

Ni siquiera porque está con Jasper puede dejar de preocuparse por lo que vaya a ponerme. Un simple _puedo-usar-algo-tuyo_ y mi asesora personal de imagen sale al ataque. Su común intensidad ante el tema me hace reír. En seguida le escribo de regreso.

*Cálmate, Alice. Podrías por una vez en tu vida confiar en mi criterio para vestir? Mira, tengo que terminar de arreglarme, sí? Estamos hablando, te quiero (k)*

Para:

Alice

Enviado:

6:58:12pm

16/11/2009

x

*Está bien, está bien. Rogaré a los dioses de la moda que después de todos estos años algo hayas aprendido x) tq, B*

Remitente:

Alice

Recibido a las:

6:59:31pm

16/11/2009

Afortunadamente, encontré entre el poblado armario de Alice una falda semi-larga negra de apariencia brillante, ajustada a la cintura y que combinaba con la franela negra que tenía y mi usual chaqueta de trabajo del mismo color. Las tres piezas juntas me daban un toque de seriedad y formalidad a la vez. Aunque tenía el presentimiento –o más bien sabía de sobra- que lo de hoy no era precisamente una cena de negocios, esa era el aspecto que quería darle. De hecho, había preparado un pequeño portafolio con algunas ideas que proponerle a Edward; al fin y al cabo en algún momento tendríamos que trabajar en lo de su restaurante. Después de intentar en vano darle forma a mi muy por naturaleza desarreglado cabello y con ya carpeta y cartera en mano, tomé mi celular de la cama y echándole un vistazo, noté que tenía una llamada entrante de Renée. Hace dos meses aproximadamente fue la última vez que mantuvimos una conversación por teléfono, si es que a los dos minutos que hablamos esa vez se le puede llamar conversación. La realidad era que no me sentía como para contestarle, por lo que simplemente dejé el celular repicar hasta el final. Fijándome en la pantalla, tenía otras tres llamadas perdidas de ella y ahora un nuevo mensaje de voz.

"Bella… Sólo marcaba para saludarte y saber que estás bien. No he escuchado de ti en un buen tiempo y… te extraño cariño" –hubo un incomodo silencio- "¿Sabes?, me di cuenta que no soy tan fuerte como siempre creí, porque si lo fuera ya estaría montada en un avión camino a visitarte, sin importarme el riesgo de que a la final no quieras verme…" –a duras penas pudo terminar de decir la última frase, pero aún así carraspeó su garganta y continuó- "De cualquier forma, llámame o escríbeme cuando puedas. Te amo"

Y con terminar de escuchar su mensaje, todo cuanto había contenido estos últimos días escapó sin más y desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Lágrimas caían sin parar de mis ojos, una tras otra recordándome cuánto daño le hacía al tratarla de esa forma, al ignorarla; al herir intencionalmente a la mujer que más amaba en mi vida, no importa si así lo mereciera o no. Pero la realidad era que cambiar tal actitud iba más allá de mí misma, más allá de cualquier razón. Para perdonarla a ella, tenía primero que perdonarme a mí… y todavía estaba lejos de hacerlo. Buscando el valor necesario que me impidiera mandar todo al diablo y quedarme sollozando sobre mi cama, pasé bruscamente las palmas de mis manos por mis mejillas, secando mi humedecida cara, y con ello me dirigí al baño para retocarme el de por sí poco maquillaje que había puesto sobre mí.

xxx

Terminar de calmarme no fue tan sencillo como lo imaginé y cuando finalmente lo conseguí, me mortifiqué al ver el reloj y notar que ya iba atrasada para la cena. Manejé lo más rápido que pude -o que mi vieja camioneta me permitió- y llegué al sitio acordado. La entrada estaba totalmente iluminada, permitiendo resaltar las magníficas columnas de piedras que se levantaban a mi frente: tenía el aspecto de una moderna cabaña de montaña revestida con madera. No pude evitar albergar la sensación de hogar que el ambiente producía. Una vez dentro, fui directamente con la recepcionista para preguntarle por la mesa que Edward había apartado para nosotros y en la que seguro tenía ya rato esperándome.

"Isabella Swan. Por aquí, por favor" Me indicó la mujer para que la siguiera. Era bella, delgada, ojos color miel, de pelo oscuro y corto al nivel de las orejas, pero sobre todo, alta… bastante alta. Vestía un traje negro de seda entallado a la figura.

_Ya Cullen debe haber detallado también el lugar, ¿no lo crees?_ – Remontó de la nada BSOS, con su ya característico sarcasmo.

¡Hazme un favor y _saca las narices _de donde _no_ se te ha llamado! – Le cavilé, disfrazando con mis palabras un simple _vete-al-diablo_.

"Su mesa, señorita"

Indicó cordialmente la recepcionista, apartando la silla en señal de que me sentara y regresando luego a su sitio. Era una mesa para dos –_obvio_-, convenientemente apartada en una esquina y que daba de frente a la inmensa pared de vidrio que permitía avistar la hermosa noche de Seattle. Su centro lo decoraban tres pequeños bowls con nenúfares blancos –una extraña especie de flor de color blanco y amarillo- que flotaban sobre agua, además de pequeñas velas encendidas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no fue la mesa lo que precisamente acaparó mi atención, sino el hecho de no encontrar a nadie en ella. _Edward todavía no había llegado_. Saqué el celular del bolso. La hora de la pantalla indicaban ya 45 minutos pasadas las ocho. Fuera de eso, ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje registraba el teléfono. Si _yo_ me retrasé en llegar, él pudo tener también algún contratiempo de último momento –traté de justificarlo- y sencillamente resolví sentarme a esperar.

"Buenas noches, Srita. Bienvenida a Canlis" –introdujo atentamente el mesonero, mientras me facilitaba la carta de menú y vertía agua en mi vaso- "¿Desea ordenar algo?"

"No, no, gracias. Ehhh… estoy esperando a alguien" Le expliqué.

"Muy bien. ¿Puedo sugerirle entonces alguna bebida? Tenemos una excelente variedad de vinos en nuestra lista"

"Mmmm, creo que con el vaso de agua estoy bien para empezar, gracias"

"Perfecto. Cualquier cosa que necesite, hágamela saber. Con su permiso" Dijo inclinando levemente su cabeza en búsqueda de aprobación para irse y yo asentí, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa de regreso.

Mientras esperaba y como ya era normal en mí, me instalé pues a observar a precisión el cálido interior. No era tampoco que tenía otra cosa que hacer, a parte de eso. El lugar estaba relativamente lleno y la gente platicaba tranquilamente. Un niño –sentado tres mesas a mi derecha junto a su familia- saltó de la emoción cuando vio que la muchacha que me atendió en la entrada le traía un asiento de su tamaño. Tal escena me hizo alegrar, ¡me encantaban los niños!; la verdad y pureza detrás de todo lo que hacían. Moviendo mi vista, divisé a una pareja que comía en silencio y cuyos ojos reposaban el uno sobre el otro. La conexión entre ellos era tal, que tuve de inmediato que desviar mi atención en otra cosa: la música de fondo, para el caso. Sonaba "Fly me to the moon" de Frank Sinatra, uno de mis artistas preferidos. Me dejé llevar por la letra de canción.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me _

Cuando terminó la melodía, miré de nuevo el celular: _9:15pm_ y ningún signo alguno de Edward.

_9:20 _

_9:30_

_9:45_

Hicieron las 10:00pm en punto y decidí que no iba a esperar ni un minuto más. Usualmente son los hombres quienes esperan por las mujeres, no nosotras por ellos; e incluso cuando existía un interés comercial de por medio en la reunión de hoy –o al menos de mi parte lo había- no iba a soportar un acto tan poco cortés como éste de parte de nadie, ni siquiera del propio Adonis viviente. Tomé mi cartera de la mesa y me levanté de la silla. Justo en ese momento sentí una mano aferrarse de mi codo.

"¡Cielos, todavía estás aquí!" Exclamó Edward, sinceramente aliviado.

"_Estaba_, porque ya voy de salida" Le dejé en claro cuán disgustada me encontraba. Su frente se arrugó ante mi brusca respuesta y sus ojos se tornaron pequeños, pudiendo vislumbrar una capa de preocupación en ellos. Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, noté que su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo habitual. Vestía un pantalón negro, que colgaba sutilmente sobre sus caderas. Su camisa vinotinto lucía ligeramente arrugada y mal abotonada, pero quitando todo eso, en general se veía sencillamente como él: _¡perfecto!_ … No obstante, tal hecho no era suficiente motivo como para hacer que permaneciera aquí…

"Por favor, quédate" Pronunció suavemente.

… o tal vez sí lo era, después de todo.

Respiré hondamente. "Pretendes que me quede, después de tenerme casi dos horas esperando porque finalmente te dignaras a aparecer" Por supuesto, no iba a mencionar mi retraso.

"Lo sé, y entiendo perfectamente el que estés molesta… pero aún así espero que lo hagas"

Aspiré violentamente de la impresión, tocada por su honesta petición. Formando una dura línea con mis labios, decidí sentarme y seguidamente él repitió mi acción. Nuestros ojos permanecieron fijos en el otro: los míos impasibles, mientras que los suyos eran cautelosos; preparados ante cualquier cosa que pudiera decir… pero resolví mantenerme callada, ya que en ese instante nada bueno podía salir de mi boca.

"De verdad siento haberte hecho esperar, Bella. Pero se me presentó un imprevisto de última hora del que no me pude escapar". Adjuntó, rompiendo el silencio.

"Parece que últimamente las excusas van de la mano contigo" Sentencié en tono sarcástico, y ante tal comentario lo mejor que resolvió fue echarse a reír.

"Me alegra que me encuentres graciosa" Le refuté, notablemente ofendida por su reacción.

Su sonrisa permaneció inalterable en sus labios. "No a ti, Isabella. Sino a la situación en general… aunque la verdad es que sí creo que eres graciosa" –agregó, provocando que volteara mis ojos ante él. Enseguida, prosiguió- "¿Podemos olvidar lo que pasó y tan sólo disfrutar de la noche? Así no era precisamente como tenía planeado que empezara esto"

"¡Planeado!" –hice hincapié en la palabra- "Si hablamos entonces de lo que cada uno tenía planeado para hoy, particularmente podría decir que me imaginaba en mi casa, acostada en mi cama después de un baño caliente, leyendo un buen libro… y ciertamente no estando aquí _contigo_"

"Suplicaré, si así lo quieres" Sugirió, dibujando en su rostro un puchero propio de un niño de pecho. Su expresión desbordaba regocijo, sin duda alguna.

Ni yo misma pude contener la risa que me causó escucharlo decir tal frase, e inesperadamente nos encontrábamos los dos riéndonos a carcajadas. Sentí inmediatamente mejorar mi humor: era muy difícil conservar una mala actitud a su lado.

"Me agrada verte sonreír… más aún cuando sé que tuve que ver algo al respecto" –mi risa cesó ante su acotación- "Te ves hermosa, por cierto"

"Tú no estás tan mal" Su sonrisa creció aún más, y con ello regresó la mía.

"Pues gracias, Srita. Swan… Creo que deberíamos ordenar de una vez, ¿te parece?"

"Me muero de hambre"

"Bien, arreglemos eso entonces" Hizo un gesto con su mano para llamar al mesonero, quien enseguida se percató de su seña.

"Sr. Cullen, buenas noches" –se dirigió atentamente hacia él, facilitándole el menú- "¿Listos para ordenar?"

"Sí, Waylon. Lo usual: un filete Nebraska para mí… ¿tú, Isabella?"

"Ehhh… yo tendré la torta de chocolate cubierta con chocolate, por favor"

Edward se me quedó observando, extrañado ante mi _no-muy-común-como-plato-de-entrada_ elección- "Me gusta comer el postre primero" –contesté a su no formulada pregunta.

"Ya veo… ¿y puedo saber el por qué de eso?" Su voz sonaba más seductora que nunca, haciendo trenzar cada músculo de mi _ya-de-por-sí-atento-hacia-él_ cuerpo, especialmente los de _ahí_ debajo.

_¡Isabella Marie!_

¡OH, piérdete! –le increpé a mi subconsciente- Si él quería jugar, pues entonces que iniciara la partida.

"No soy amante de la _comida_, como tal. Por mí estaría bien alimentarme tan sólo de platos dulces" –repliqué de regreso- "Si me lleno, no tendré después espacio suficiente para lo que más anhelo comer, y nunca he visto el punto en retrasar el placer"

Repentinamente, Edward se retorció en su silla, intentado luego reacomodarse sobre ella y buscando ¿qué?, ¿retomar la compostura? La sola idea de que esa fuera la razón me hizo regocijar por dentro.

Aclaró pues su garganta. "Un argumento bien hecho, Srita. Swan. Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro" –se volteó ahora hacia el mesonero, quien se mostraba notoriamente incómodo y fuera de lugar como consecuencia de la recién interacción que acababa de presenciar. ¡Había pasado por completo en alto que seguí al lado de nosotros!, y mis previas palabras causaron ahora que me ruborizara de la pena. Edward, haciendo caso omiso a tal hecho, continuó- "Una torta de chocolate entonces para la dama. A parte, tráenos dos copas del Chateau Latour Pauillac"

_¿Del qué?_

Aunque no entendí exactamente lo que había dicho, supuse que se refería a la marca de un vino, por lo que aclaré: "Una copa, yo no tomo"

"Deberías probarlo, Isabella. Es un exquisito vinotinto de 1990 que…"

"Estoy segura que así debe ser, pero paso esta vez" Inquirí antes que terminara la oración y dejándole entrever que no iba a cambiar de decisión.

Inteligentemente de su parte, no me presionó y dio por completado nuestro pedido, aprobando retiraran los menúes de la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó, apuntado a la carpeta que reposaba a mi lado.

"Ehhh… es un portafolio que armé sobre el proyecto de tu restaurante. Pensé que podríamos discutirlo una vez reunidos y así me dieras tu opinión al respecto"

"Ujum…" –extendió su mano, en señal de que se lo pasara- "Muy ingenioso de tu parte, Bella. Pero negocios es de lo último que quiero que hablemos esta noche" –concluyó, haciendo a un lado el documento.

"Entonces, ¿por qué de la reunión, Sr. Cullen?" Comenté curiosamente, haciéndome la total desentendida sobre algo que ya sabía.

"Quiero llegar a conocerte... _mejor_, Isabella. Saber qué te gusta, qué no, tus aspiraciones. Pero por sobre todo, qué es lo que estás buscando en estos momentos"

Al oír esas palabras, tragué de golpe el sorbo de agua que me estaba tomando, causando que empezara a toser de manera indetenible. Edward se acercó a mi lado, dando suaves palmadas sobre mi espalda. "Recuérdame no decirte cosas como éstas cuando estés ocupada en algo" Susurró pícaramente cerca de mi cara –lo suficientemente cerca como para poner en riesgo mi estabilidad- y ofreciéndome beber de su vaso de agua.

Acepté su oferta y tomé del líquido, asegurándome esta vez de hacerlo lentamente y terminando de reestablecerme después de ello. "Está bien, ya estoy tranquila. Gracias" -Edward detuvo su ayuda, pero no se apartó de mí- "Decías pues que… que querías conocerme" –retomé la conversación., pero ahora su cara era ilegible. A veces desearía saber qué pasa por su cabeza, qué intenciones esconden sus profundos ojos verdes o qué hay detrás de las palabras que salen por esos dos labios carnosos; unos de hecho que podría contemplar ininterrumpidamente. Labios que sin duda quería sentir presionados contra mi boca…

"Su comida, señores" –anunció repentinamente el mesonero, disponiendo nuestros platos en la mesa y sirviendo la copa de vino de Edward- "¿Alguna bebida en especial que quisiera tomar, señorita?"

"No, no. Con el agua es suficiente. Gracias" Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis últimos pensamientos, tratando de tocar tierra de nuevo.

"Buen provecho, entonces" Nos deseó y ambos asentimos en agradecimiento.

"Eso no es lo único que vas a comer, ¿no es cierto?" Sentenció Edward, en tono autoritario.

"No lo sé, tendré que terminar primero para decidir después, ¿no te parece?" A pesar de la ironía, mi voz fue dulce cuando le respondí de vuelta.

Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja "¡Eres increíble, Isabella!" –terminó por deducir, y una vez cesada su risa, prosiguió- "Pero volviendo por milésima ocasión al tema, ibas a decir que…"

"…que debería ser yo más bien quien tendría que preocuparse por conocerte a ti. Digo, ahora que tendremos que mantener una relación de trabajo durante los próximos meses…" –esclarecí antes de dejar un mensaje equivocado- "Una de mis funciones es estar al tanto de los intereses de mis clientes. En este caso, de los tuyos" -En cuanto terminé, ocupé mi boca con un buen pedazo de torta. Hmm… _¡estaba deliciosa!_

Edward tomó un sorbo de vino -nunca retirando su vista de mí- y manteniendo su típica sonrisa retorcida, volvió a hablar: "Hace ya casi tres años que mis dos hermanos y yo montamos la compañía. Uno de ellos está últimamente desentendido de la misma, por lo que soy yo el que se encarga de la mayor parte de los asuntos. Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y mi padre un conocido y exitoso médico de la ciudad. Creo que eso es mayormente lo que deberías saber sobre mí, Isabella. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?" Contestó, en lo que me pareció de forma maleducada y cortante. Pero como dije antes, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

"Bueno… estoy prácticamente recién graduada. Tengo un padre y una madre. Trabajo para _Botherton Strategies _en el área de publicidad y relaciones públicas y actualmente estoy dirigiendo un proyecto aceptado al azar por un empresario que no sabía qué más hacer con su dinero. Creo que eso es mayormente lo que deberías saber sobre mí, Edward" Repetí textualmente sus anteriores palabras.

"Creo que hiciste claro tu punto, Bella" Reconoció y empezó entonces a contarme más sobre él.

El resto de la velada la pasamos discutiendo anímicamente. Edward me ofreció una pequeña charla sobre la extensión de las actividades de su negocio. Me explicó que su hermano menor había decidido dedicarse por un tiempo a su música; de ahí el por qué de su desprendimiento de la compañía. Por su parte, su hermano mayor manejaba todo en cuanto al área de deporte y actividad física se refería, lo que involucraba encargarse de toda una línea de gimnasios. En cuanto a mí, me hizo preguntas sobre la universidad a la cual asistí, cómo llegué a _Botherton Strategies _y mi experiencia trabajando con Laurent.

"Uno de los mejores en su campo sin duda alguna, pero un completo dolor en el trasero" Comentó, refiriéndose a mi jefe.

"Sí, la mayoría de las veces bien que lo puede llegar a ser" Le reafirmé de vuelta, no pudiendo dejar de reírme.

"Una vez terminado el contrato deberías venirte con nosotros, Isabella. Ofrecemos muy buenas oportunidades en el área de RRPP y actualmente tenemos una vacante disponible para el puesto. Sería _interesante_ tener a alguien como tú entre nuestro equipo de trabajo" Propuso sugestivamente, pero sin nota alguna de no haber hablado en serio.

"Pues gracias por la oferta, Edward. Pero no creo que sería una buena idea trabajar para ti" Respondí entre un murmuro.

"¿Por qué no lo sería?"

"Creo que es obvia la respuesta"

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos sabiendo qué decir. Y sí, la respuesta era más que obvia, o al menos para mí. A duras penas podía concentrarme y comportarme coordinadamente en su presencia. Su voz tenía el poder de desarmarme por completo; sus ojos de desvestirme de pies a cabeza, si así quisiera. Ni siquiera teníamos que estar así de cerca como para experimentar tal sensación; el tan sólo hecho de saber que estaría en el mismo edificio que él bastaría para mantener mi mente alejada de razonamiento alguno. Viéndolo bien, tendría que buscar una forma de sobrellevar los próximos meses de trabajo a su lado. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de lo que tenía que hacer no involucraba su presencia continua, razón por lo cual me sentí sumamente aliviada. De fondo, Frank Sinatra cantaba nuevamente.

_Strangers in th__e night exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through._.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,_  
_Something in your smile was so exciting,_  
_Something in my heart,_  
_Told me I must have you_

"Por un demonio…" Dejé escapar inoportunamente, sorprendida por lo conveniente de las letras para la situación.

"Strangers in the night" –reconoció Edward el título de la canción- "Realmente conveniente" –acotó, pronunciando en voz alta lo mismo que había pensado un momento atrás. Sus ojos se tornaron intensos, pegados a los mismos, necesitados. Mi corazón se hizo sentir de inmediato, provocando se aceleraran sus latidos al extremo. El aire empezaba a abandonar mis pulmones…

"Acompáñame a mi apartamento, Isabella" Propuso

_¡¿QUÉ?_

_El tipo sólo quiere meterse entre tus faldas, Isabella. ¿Qué parte es tan difícil de entender?_ Sentenció mordazmente, BellaSOS. Con que esa siempre fue la verdadera intención detrás de todo este circo. Todo se resumía a querer llevarme a la cama.

_Bueno, al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar hasta el final de la cena para pedirlo_ –reflexioné irónicamente para mí misma.

"Tu apartamento…" Dije una vez más, absorbiendo amargamente el trasfondo de lo que acababa de sugerir.

"Así es" –asintió- "No puedes negar que te gusto, Isabella. Si no fuera así no estuvieras todavía aquí. Y creo que es más que evidente que me gustas también. Siendo así, voy a favor de lo que antes dijiste: no le veo el sentido a esperar. Quiero tenerte, Isabella. En mi cama. Esta misma noche"

"Tu cama…" -una risita burlona salió de la nada desde mi pecho, tal vez en reacción a mi estúpida incredulidad. Abrí mi cartera, tomé una paca de billetes de mi monedero y los arrojé sobre la mesa- "Pues lo siento, Cullen. Yo no soy una de esas zorras de una noche con las que estás acostumbrado a toparte. Te equivocaste de persona aquí" –Sin más, me paré de mi silla e hice mi camino hacia la salida. Dada la conmoción que reflejaba su rostro, supuse que mis palabras lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa, ellas eran de seguro lo que menos se esperaba escuchar.

"¡Bella. No…!" Mi nombre fue lo último que le oí proclamar. De ninguna manera iba a voltear hacia lugar que acababa de abandonar.

Indignación y rabia ante lo idiota que fui aceptando su invitación era lo único que podía sentir en el momento. Me abrí paso en el estacionamiento hacia mi vieja camioneta. Me monté en ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y pasé la llave para encenderla pero… _no quería responder_.

"¡Maldita sea!, no me hagas esto, no hoy por un demonio" Me encontraba ahora recriminándole en voz alta al carro.

A lo lejos, noté a Edward saliendo apresuradamente del restaurante y marchando entre grandes zancadas hacia el puesto donde estaba estacionada. Traté una y otra vez de accionar el auto, presionando dos veces el cloche -tal como me había explicado Jake que hiciera en estos casos- e internamente rogando conseguirlo antes que _él_ llegara… pero no dio resultado.

"¡Isabella!" Aclamó cuando finalmente estuvo a mi lado, a la par que se apoyaba en la semi-elevada ventanilla del lado del conductor.

"Para con lo de Isabella, Edward. Sólo para" Le espeté, deseando con todas mis fuerzas terminar de salir de ahí.

"Por favor, Isabella. Déjame hablar. Necesito explicarte…" –hizo una pausa en el instante en que se percató de las condiciones de mi vieja camioneta- "¿Es _esto_ en lo que te planeas ir?" –su tono era amargo, casi desafiante.

"_Esto_ como tú lo llamas es _mi_ carro. Y no planeo, _me voy_ a ir en él. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo, Cullen: guarda tus explicaciones y lamentos para otra persona y ¡déjame en paz!" Pasé nuevamente el switch del carro y milagrosamente prendió.

"Isabella, no hagas esto. Tenemos un trato…"

"No, ya no lo tenemos. ¡Créeme!, ningún negocio multimillonario _contigo_ vale una noche _conmigo_"

"Bella, por favor" Inquirió una vez más, esta ocasión en un hilo de voz.

"Buenas noches, Edward"

Y sin más, moví la palanca de cambio y arranqué hacia la carretera, rumbo a casa.

**xxx**

**N/A: ¡No entiendo por qué se ofendió de esa manera! jejeje El próximo capítulo será mucho más largo que los últimos que he bajado. Por favor, ténganme paciencia para actualizarlo! y lo más importante... no se olviden de _comentar y recomendarlos _si les sigue gustando la historia :)**

**El atuendo que usó Bella lo tomé de la siguiente foto de Kristen Stewart. Cuando ingresen en link en sus computadoras eliminen donde dice (punto) por el punto real**

http:/pendletonpanther(punto)files(punto)wordpress(punto)com/2009/11/293_stewart_kristen_lc_110209(punto)jpg

**x**

**Traducción de las canciones:**

**Fly me to the moon- Frank Sinatra**

Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, baby kiss me

**x**

**Traducción**

Llévame a la luna

Déjame cantar entre las estrellas

Déjame ver cómo es la primavera

En Júpiter y Marte

En otras palabras, toma mi mano

En otras palabras, nena bésame

**xxx**

**Strangers in the night- Frank Sinatra**

Stranger in the night exchanging glances

Wondering in the night

What were the chances we'd be sharing love

Before the night was through

Something in your eyes was so inviting

Something in your smile was so exciting

Something in my heart,

Told me I must have you

**x**

**Traducción**

Extraños en la noche intercambiando miradas

Preguntándonos en la noche

Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que estuviéramos compartiendo el amor

Antes que la noche se acabara

Algo en tus ojos era tan atrayente

Algo en tu sonrisa era tan excitante

Algo en mi corazón,

Me dijo que debía tenerte


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la mente brillante de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo soy una de esas obsesivas fan jugando un poco con ellos.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos (as) que me dejan sus comentarios y que han agregado a AGE entre sus historias favoritas y alertas. **

**Quien no puede faltar, mi hermana mayor por ser mi Beta, y en este caso por tener paciencia leyendo y corrigiendo este largo capítulo. TQ**

**Y bien, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para poder terminarlo, aquí les dejo el Capítulo 5 de mi bebé :) Espero lo disfruten tanto o más como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**"Donde mucho es dado, mucho es recibido. Ten cuidado con lo que pides" -Tony Gaskins**

**LC**

**xoxo**

**Capítulo 5**

Llegué a casa en tiempo récord. Ocho minutos para ser exacta. Tiempo suficiente como para rebobinar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía una película que se repetía sin parar en mi cabeza. Una cuyo personaje principal se llamaba _Edward Cullen_. A pesar del estado de ensimismamiento en el que estaba sumergida, pude meditar sobre el par de cosas de las cuales me había salvado en lo que iba de noche: la primera de ellas, la posibilidad de recalentar el motor de la camioneta por haberla forzado a tomar una velocidad superior a la de su capacidad, o en su defecto, a una multa por irrespeto de señales y avisos de tránsito. Y la segunda, del haberme convertido en una más de la muy segura larga lista de revolcones de una noche de Edward Cullen. Transportando mi mente hacia días pasados -el sábado de la inauguración de su discoteca, para ser exacta- me acordé de la mujer con la que lo vi entrar al lugar; la misma que tomaba públicamente y con la que –si mi memoria no me fallaba- no lo volví a ver después. Tal vez su _modus operandi_ –como solía decir Charlie cuando estaba tras un caso- no era el mismo para todas. Ayer fue una discoteca, hoy una cena y mañana tal vez sea un día de camping. Lo que si no variaba era su objetivo principal.

Con zapatos en manos, abrí pues la puerta del apartamento; evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera delatar mi entrada. Lo último que quería era despertar a Alice. En ese sentido, Rose era la que menos me preocupaba porque su sueño era tan pesado como el cargo de culpa que sentía siempre que rompía una de sus tantas dietas. Pero Alice… Alice era otra cosa.

La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, exceptuando la del pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones. Llegué con éxito hasta la mía, habiendo logrado hasta ahorita mantener el silencio. Necesitaba con urgencia una buena ducha caliente. No importaba la hora que fuera, tenía que relajarme de alguna manera. En seguida, abrí la llave de la regadera de mi baño con la intención de que el agua se fuera calentando y me dispuse entonces a empezar a desvestirme. La alarma de mensajes de mi celular se hizo sentir desde mi bolso. Sacándolo del mismo, me fijé que tenía… _¡Cielos!_, catorce llamadas perdidas –todas de Edward-, un mensaje de voz y otro de texto. Procedí pues a escuchar el primer mensaje:

"Isabella… Bella… ¡Contesta el bendito teléfono, por favor! Yo no… no fue mi intención… Fui un total imbé… Mira, sólo… sólo hazme saber que llegaste bien a tu casa. Sólo eso. No tienes siquiera que llamarme o escribirme, pero al menos repícame por el amor de…" Y con esa frase final, terminó abruptamente su nota de voz. Pude apreciar -por su constante balbuceo- cuán atormentado parecía estar, pero el hecho de que haya llegado completa o no, no era de su jodido problema. Lo eliminé en seguida -mostrando intención alguna de querer replicarle- y me percaté del último mensaje de texto que había recibido.

Im-po-si-ble… _¡Alice!_

*Pues no, no estoy dormida si eso creías. Y sí, sí me di cuenta de que llegaste. Termino con Jasper al teléfono y voy para tu cuarto a que me cuentes cómo te fue :)*

Remitente:

Alice

Recibido a las:

00:05:28am

17/11/2009

De no ser por el hecho de lo bien que la conozco y de saber de sobra lo que es capaz de hacer, estoy segura llegaría a pensar que Alice era una clase de vidente o que estaba familiarizada con el mundo de lo esotérico. Y es que _¿cómo?... _¿cómo es que no se le escapa _absolutamente_ nada? Cualquiera diría que es un simple don el que ella tiene o al menos pensarían que es muy perceptiva. Fuese cual fuese el nombre que quisieran darle, para mí eso sólo significaba…

_"…que tienes que prepararte para abrir la boca y contar todo cuanto ella te pida"_ Terminó por mí BSOS. Tenía que confesar que su pensamiento fue bastante asertivo para el caso. Pues bien, corrí automáticamente hacia la puerta para ponerle el seguro a la manilla y me apresuré en contestarle.

*Pasaste toda la tarde con Jasper y aún así estás hablando con él otra vez? Estás irreconocible, Alice Brandon! Eres realmente tú? Temo de que te hayan cambiado con otra persona!*

Para:

Alice

Enviado:

00:08:33am

17/11/2009

x

Le escribí sarcásticamente y en mi propia defensa. La realidad estaba en que a pesar de lo insistente que pudiera ponerse con un tema, no era tarea dura hacerla distraer. El zumbido de mi celular se hizo sentir una vez más.

*Ja Ja Ja. Muy graciosa, Bella! Para tu información, fue él quien me llamó! Qué querías q hiciera? En 1 min. estoy allá*

Remitente:

Alice

Recibido a las:

00:10:47am

17/11/2009

x

*A penas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y de cualquier modo no hay nada interesante q contar! Lo de hoy fue sólo escuchar a Laurent hablar sobre cuán a su merced estábamos durante 2 interminables hrs!*

Para:

Alice

Enviado:

00:12:45am

17/11/2009

x

Fue la mejor excusa que pude inventarle; ella sabía que las típicas reuniones con Laurent no tenían nada de extraordinario. Pese a lo segura que estaba de que me creería la mentira, inmediatamente sentí una pizca de remordimiento. Yo, que soy una de esas personas que puede soportar todo menos una mentira o traición, me había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una experta de la materia. Analizándolo bien, me comporté como una total hipócrita cuando le reclamé a Edward sobre la razón de su retraso… aunque en realidad ya eso no me importaba. No desde que descubrí –o más bien él me dio a conocer- la clase de cretino que era. Un nuevo mensaje ocupó mi bandeja de entrada.

*Fue con tu jefe la reunión? No sé por qué me pensé q iba a ser con alguien más. Debió ser mi imaginación, seguro! Puedes ir a dormir entonces, tienes mi permiso :p Que descanses, B (k) Dulces sueños*

Remitente:

Alice

Recibido a las:

00:14:01am

17/11/2009

x

El haber lidiado con Alice a estas horas causó que mis nervios se alteraran más de lo que ya de por sí estaban. Para colmo, podía sentir mi cabeza comenzar a arder. Sin voluntad ahora para meterme a bañar, cerré la llave de la regadera y habiendo dejado mi chaqueta y zapatos en el suelo, me instalé con todo y ropa en la cama para dormir. A pesar de que la película de lo de esta noche seguía proyectándose en mi mente, me obligué a mí misma a concentrarme en otra cosa y poco a poco me fui dejando ganar por el cansancio. Cuando estaba a punto de adentrarme en el más profundo sueño –o pesadilla, en su defecto- sentí mi teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa de noche. Sin moverme del lugar en el que estaba, extendí mi brazo para tomarlo y con ojos entreabiertos noté que se trataba de una llamada de Edward. Sin fuerzas suficientes si quiera para presionar la opción de ignorar, lo último que recuerdo es haber caído rendida con el celular en la mano.

xxx

Martes, 8:25 am

_¡Oh, diablos!_

Me levanté de un brinco, mortificada al darme cuenta de los dos escenarios que se me presentaban en la mañana de hoy: el primero, que no había escuchado la alarma del despertador, y segundo, que para este entonces ya Cullen de seguro debía haber contactado a Laurent para cancelar el contrato que habíamos acordado.

_¡Oh, no!, vas a ser tan despedida, Bella_ –reflexioné para mí misma.

Me bañé y alisté en menos de cinco minutos. Si este iba a ser mi último día de trabajo, no era inteligente de mi parte el llegar tarde. Entre más rápido reciba la noticia más rápido terminaré de pasar el trago amargo que viene con ella. Mi cabeza ya empezaba a maquinar planes ante la situación. El estar desempleada no era un lujo que podía darme en estos momentos, no cuando todavía tenía deudas por pagar –las de la universidad, por ejemplo-; el alquiler del apartamento, las múltiples visitas al taller. Aún cuando Charlie insistía en seguir ayudándome económicamente, no iba a permitir ser una carga más para él en ese sentido. Comenzaría a meter mis papeles cuanto antes.

Con suerte, mi camioneta no dio problemas para encender y la carretera estuvo despejada durante todo el viaje. Arribé pues al trabajo a sólo diez minutos después de la hora normal de entrada, personalmente sorprendida por la agilidad con que lo había logrado. Rumbo a mi oficina, un tosido intencional me hizo detener el paso.

"Espera un momento, Isabella"

Me detuvo Lauren, su tono tosco como de costumbre. Lauren es la recepcionista de la empresa. Ambas aplicamos al mismo tiempo para el puesto de asistente personal del Departamento de Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas. Cuando finalmente me dieron el cargo a mí, ella tuvo que terminar aceptando la única vacante que quedaba disponible para aquel momento… y la cual ocupa en la actualidad. Desde entonces, ha hecho todo en cuanto ha podido para hacerme saber que no soy precisamente santa de su devoción. Pero en esta ocasión, algo era diferente: destellaba buen humor, o al menos así lo hacía entrever la ridícula sonrisa que tenía.

"Tienes algo esperando por ti sobre tu escritorio" Me dejó saber, dejando escapar una pequeña pero maliciosa carcajada. Cualquier cosa que fuera eso que me esperaba, era algo que sin duda le causaba bastante gracia. Pero… _¿qué podía ser? _

La respuesta vino a mí automáticamente: _la carta de despido._

"Ah, se me olvidaba" –recordó Lauren al unísono que me extendía un pequeño papel- "El Sr. Gathegi me ordenó que te entregara esto a penas te viera"

Acepté la hoja, sosteniéndola con firmeza entre mi de por sí mano temblorosa. Sin moverme de donde me encontraba, le eché pues una ojeada para conocer lo que decía.

"A mi oficina, a penas llegues. Urgente"

Fatigada instantáneamente ante la idea de lo que me tenía deparado y devolviéndole una falsa sonrisa a Lauren, me dirigí hacia mi cubículo. Una vez ahí, quedé totalmente sorprendida ante lo que vieron mis ojos: seis jarrones llenos de rosas rojas artificiales –cada uno con veinte, en total- ocupaban el espacio de mi alargada y en forma de 'C' mesa de trabajo. Detallándolas mejor, me di cuenta que no eran del común tipo de flores artificiales: se trataban de esas cajas de regalo que vienen en forma de rosa.

Con el corazón palpitando intensamente, agarré pues una de ellas y procedí a abrirla. Dentro la caja se encontraba un bombón de chocolate de la marca Ferrero Rocher. En realidad, había uno por cada flor según lo que pude chequear. Alcancé a ver un sobre localizado entre uno de los arreglos y tomándolo entre mis ahora temblorosas manos, lo destapé y me dispuse entonces a leer la nota que contenía.

_Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué diablos te envío esto, pero la respuesta es simple: 120 flores por los 120 minutos que estúpidamente te hice esperar ayer._

_Los chocolates son sólo una adición; intentando endulzar tu mañana después del mal momento de anoche._

_Realmente lo siento, Bella. _

_EC_

_P.D.: por favor, no sigas ignorando mis llamadas. _

Releí la nota una y otra y otra vez, analizando palabra por palabra y letra por letra; buscándoles alguna clase de significado, si es que siquiera lo tenían. Interrogantes ansiosas por respuestas tocaban incesantemente a mi cabeza, haciendo fila y esperando su oportunidad para hablar… pero éste no iba a ser el caso. Cualquiera que viera un gesto así creería que se trata sólo de un hombre realmente arrepentido y deseoso por ser disculpado después de haber admitido su error. Podría jurar –considerando su hipócrita sonrisa- que Lauren así lo creyó y que todos seguramente así lo creerían. Todos… excepto yo_. _

Si Edward Cullen pretendía que con el disco rayado de las flores y los chocolates iba a lograr que olvidara el hecho de haberme considerado una de esas mujeres que se venden al mejor postor, pues estaba muy equivocado. Fui directo hacia el área del comedor, tomé dos bolsas negras grandes del armario y regresé inmediatamente a mi cubículo. Uno por uno, introduje los jarrones en las bolsas –rosas y todo incluido- y cargándolos como pude se los entregué al vigilante de la entrada, pidiéndole el favor de arrojarlos en el depósito de basura que se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio. Pasando nuevamente por recepción, avisté la cara atónita de Lauren tras mi previo comportamiento, e increíblemente, no dejó escapar ni media palabra. _¡Vaya!_, quizá sí es capaz de hacer algo bien.

Haciendo a un lado lo recién sucedido, decidí finalmente afrontar aquello que desde esta mañana supe estaba esperando por mí. La oficina de Laurent estaba entreabierta, por lo que pasé directamente. Se encontraba sentado, revisando unos documentos sobre su escritorio, cuando levantó la mirada y vislumbró mi presencia. No emitió frase alguna, ni siquiera una _te-recuerdo-que-tu-hora-de-entrada-comienza-a-las-8:30_'amarga bienvenida. Por primera vez desde que entré a la compañía, Gathegi se mantuvo completamente mudo. Observándome con detenimiento, liberó los papeles y se levantó de su asiento, caminando a paso lento hacia donde me encontraba.

En el corto tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, había presenciado un número considerable de despidos de su parte, empleando en cada uno el repetitivo 'te informamos que la compañía ha decidido prescindir de tus servicios. Utilidades, liquidación y todo cuanto a tu desvinculación se refiera será aclarado en el departamento de RRHH, directamente. Muchas gracias por los servicios prestados y éxitos en la nueva etapa por venir". No entendía pues por qué no iba al grano conmigo y terminaba de una buena vez y por todas con esta tortura que me abordaba.

"Le encantó" Rompió el silencio una vez estuvo cara a cara conmigo.

"¿Le encantó?" –coreé, notablemente confundida ante su inimaginable comentario- "Laurent, no estoy entendiendo bien lo que me tratas de…"

"A Cullen, Isabella. Le encantó el plan de proyecto que le presentaste. Tanto, que ha decidido otorgarnos dos nuevas propuestas para que las desarrollemos sólo nosotros. Tuvimos una conversación temprano en la mañana –bastante temprano, en realidad- y parecía muy urgido de que nos reuniéramos cuanto antes. Como todavía te falta terminar el asunto pendiente que tenemos con los Volturi, acordé fuera mañana a primera hora. Debo decir Isabella, que estoy gratamente sorprendido con lo que conseguiste. Quizá y dentro de poco estemos platicando sobre un aumento de sueldo…"

¿Escuchaba bien?, ¿era Laurent dialogando ahora sobre mis méritos y una presunta promoción en vez de pedir mi renuncia, tal y como había pensado sería? Obviamente Edward sí había hablado con él, pero no precisamente para cancelar el contrato o demandar mi despido, sino todo lo contrario. Mi mente divagaba nuevamente - algo que se había convertido en su más reciente hobby-, tratando de atar cabos que dieran forma a una de por sí indeforme situación. Continuando con su discurso, Laurent agregó:

"No obstante, quiero que por ahora te dediques de lleno a este contrato y sobre todo, que sigas pisada a todo cuanto Cullen exija… _absolutamente todo_. Si dice quiero, tú ya lo tienes; si cree tener un problema, tú ya lo has resuelto antes que siquiera se convierta en uno. ¿Estás consciente de lo que este negocio significa para la compañía y para tú carrera misma, no es cierto?"

Inquirió Laurent, a lo que sólo pude responder con un simple asentimiento.

"Bien, creo que he sido bastante claro entonces, Isabella. Cerrando el tema, necesito que me traigas los últimos dos diseños del programa de relanzamiento de imagen de la KSTW TV. Estuve revisando las correcciones que Joseph me hizo llegar y hay unas cuantas cosas en las que me gustaría me dieras tu opinión"

Volví a asentir, retornando al presente y dándome de cuenta que todavía tenía _un_ trabajo y obligaciones por cumplir. Fui pues a buscar lo que me había pedido y mientras chequeaba entre mis archivos, oí mi celular repicar. Una llamada de Edward se mostraba en pantalla. Mi primer instinto fue ignorarla pero después recordé que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguía siendo mi cliente, y que quisiera o no, tendría que mantener contacto con él tanto tiempo como nuestra relación laboral durara. Cerré mis ojos, respiré hondamente y atendí.

"Buenos días, Sr. Cullen. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" Saludé respetuosamente, haciéndole ver por mi voz que lo hacía por puro profesionalismo.

Pude apreciar un profundo suspiro -acompañado de un silencio que parecía interminable- proveniente del otro lado de la línea. "No tienes idea del alivio que se siente escuchar tu voz otra vez, Isabella" Confesó Edward con tono apagado, uno que particularmente no le había oído antes.

Apartando ese último hecho, carraspeé mi garganta, procurando mantener la entonación que había adoptado hace unos instantes y proseguí. "Sr. Cullen, ¿existe algo del proyecto sobre lo cual quiera discutir?, ¿alguna duda en particular?"

"Sabes perfectamente que no te estoy llamando para negocios, Bella. Mira, puedo entender de verdad el por qué de tu enojo y precisamente por eso quiero que me escuches, que me permitas verte y explicarte que…"

"Sr. Cullen, si necesita algún tipo de información sobre las actividades pautadas para su restaurante puede escribirme al correo de la empresa o hacerme llegar su solicitud directamente a recepción. De resto, usted y yo no tenemos más nada que tratar, por lo que absténgase de llamarme para cualquier otro asunto que no sea puramente profesional"

"Entonces así quieres que sea, Isabella…" -su tono era ahora desafiante. Estuve a punto de replicarle, pero a la final opté por quedarme con la boca callada- "…pues así lo vas a tener" –y colgó. Su repentina acción me dejó conmocionada. De verdad había conseguido irritarlo.

_¿Y no era precisamente eso lo que querías?_ -reapareció BellaSOS.

Ahora me sentía realmente confundida, cuestionándome si no me estaba pasando ya de la raya o si quizá no habría estado exagerando mi actitud. No fue que trató de propasarse conmigo ni nada por el estilo; sólo me hizo una abierta proposición. Quedaba en mí la decisión de decirle que sí o que no. En realidad, tenía que reconocer que antes del incidente estaba pasando un buen momento a su lado. Su efusividad, sentido del humor e interés hacia lo que hace fueron aspectos de su personalidad que reinaron durante la cena y de los cuales sinceramente pude disfrutar. Además de todo, se estaba esforzando por remediar de alguna forma lo que hizo y hacerme saber su arrepentimiento. Quizá y sí debería hablar con él para…

_¡No, Isabella Swan! No busques enmascarar a alguien que por sí solo se quitó la careta. Apartamento = Cama = Sexo por la noche = Olvido en la mañana._

Me condené a mi misma, formulando la ecuación en mi mente e intentando esclarecer mis ideas. A pesar de la repentina pero fuerte e inexplicable atracción que sentía hacia él, no podía cerrar los ojos a la verdad. y sobre todo, no podía darme el lujo de volver a exponer mis sentimientos de esa manera.

"¡Isabella!"

Laurent gritó exaltado desde su oficina. Me apresuré en conseguir lo que me pidió y regresé lo más rápido que pude.

"Aquí están los dos diseños, Laurent. Sólo faltaría…"

"Lo de la KSTW TV va a tener que esperar, Isabella. Cullen acaba de llamar y por como sonaba no estaba muy contento que se diga. Exigió que se adelantara la reunión de mañana para hoy mismo, así que prepara todo lo que tengas que preparar que ya debe estar en camino" Sentí mi mandíbula caer prácticamente al piso y mis ojos salirse de su órbita original. Sus antiguas palabras reaparecieron instantáneamente en mi cabeza: _"Entonces así quieres que sea, Isabella… pues así lo vas a tener"_

xxx

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Edward había ya llegado. Nos encontrábamos ahora en la sala de reuniones, Laurent y yo a un lado de él, devolviéndonos miradas nerviosas y aguardando impacientes por lo que estaba por decir. Cada uno sospechaba motivos diferentes, claro está. Por su parte, Edward se notaba intranquilo. Sus labios demarcaban una línea gruesa y mantenía el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia. Su expresión en general daba a entender una mezcla distracción e impaciencia: parecía como si planeara cuidadosamente las palabras que tenía que decir y, a su vez, lidiaba sobre si eran convenientes o no.

"Y bien, Edward. ¿A qué se debe la urgencia?" Habló primero Laurent al ver que él no lo hacía.

Edward levantó finalmente su mirada, deteniéndose en la mía. Luego aspiró hondamente y se dirigió a Laurent. "Como ya has de saber Gathegi, el restaurante es mi prioridad en el momento. He accedido a entregar el proyecto es sus manos, confiado en que van a hacer su trabajo tal y como estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagan. Sé que los términos del contrato se acordaron a penas el día de ayer y de una manera superficial, pero necesito resaltar ciertos puntos aquí. El primero: todo lo del restaurante debe estar listo para su apertura en dos semanas, específicamente para el sábado que viene"

"¡Dos semanas!. Santo cielos Edward, ¿estás consciente de lo que estás pidiendo? Tú mismo debes saber que es muy poco tiempo" Promulgó Laurent, incrédulo ante lo que estaba solicitando. Yo misma veía tal requerimiento caprichoso e impulsivo. Para tener listo un proyecto de tal magnitud y en tan corto período de tiempo, habría que estar día y noche de lleno con ello. ¡Un momento! –mi mente hizo una pausa para analizar el trasfondo de su petición-, no podía ser que estuviera haciendo eso con la intención de…

"Sé perfectamente lo que estoy pidiendo Laurent y justamente eso quiero que hagas. De lo contrario me voy a ver en la necesidad de entregar el contrato a alguien más" Edward no parecía querer dar marcha atrás y ahora jugó la carta del chantaje.

"No, Edward no hay por qué llegar a esos extremos. Ehhh… si lo que pides son dos semanas, pues en dos semanas tendrás lo que quieres" -por supuesto, Gathegi no iba a dejar escapar a la gallina de los huevos de oro- "Pues entonces tendremos que redefinir el equipo de trabajo, Isabella. Mientras yo me pongo de acuerdo con el grupo de comunicación, tú empezarás ahora a organizar detalles con los de diseño y después…"

"No Laurent, tú te encargaras de informar al resto de las personas que tengas que usar, pero Isabella se queda trabajando directamente conmigo. Fue ella quien armó el portafolio y va a ser ella quien maneje el programa a la par con mis requerimientos. Y de eso no hay más discusión al respecto"

Laurent no emitió comentario alguno y para ser honesta tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. No iba ser precisamente él quien le llevara la contraria a Edward Cullen. Él no… pero yo sí.

"Con todo respeto Sr. Cullen, con la experiencia que he adquirido en Botherton Strategies puedo decirle con propiedad que en casos como estos es preferible constituir los diferentes grupos de trabajo con base en el memorándum de requerimientos que así determine. Mi labor sería más efectiva trabajando en conjunto con alguno de ellos que sola con usted" Mi voz era inflexible y totalmente decidida.

"Pero para poder establecer dicho memorándum Srita Swan, preciso del apoyo inmediato de alguien. En este caso el suyo, quien entre todos es la que _más al tanto está de mis intereses_"

"Si me permite Sr. Cullen, le recuerdo que usted vino a la empresa en búsqueda de asesoramiento. Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos lo más le conviene, por lo que le recomiendo decline de tal errónea idea y nos deje hacer nuestra tarea… si es que efectivamente desea que se lleve a cabo en el plazo que nos impuso" Repentinamente la reunión se había convertido en una riña entre Edward y yo y cuya única audiencia era Laurent, quien nos observaba tal cual como si fuera un partido de tenis en el que ambos jugadores lanzaban la pelota de un lado a otro.

"Pues quién si no yo para saber qué conviene y qué no para este proyecto, Isabella. Es por eso que estoy convencido que sólo de esa forma las cosas van a funcionar tal y como las tengo pensadas"

Sentía hervir la sangre por todo mi cuerpo al realizar que esta conversación no llegaría a ningún acuerdo y que sencillamente tendría que terminar aceptando todo cuanto él dispusiera. "Pues bien Sr. Cullen, al parecer no hay más nada que discutir. Con su permiso, me retiro entonces para iniciar la reestructuración del nuevo programa de trabajo" Me levanté precipitadamente de la silla –como acostumbraba a actuar cuando me encontraba bajo presiones como éstas- y me abrí paso fuera del salón, dejando prácticamente a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

Entré en mi pequeño cubículo, arrojando los documentos sobre el escritorio y golpeando la mesa contra mis nudillos. Fue un acto realmente estúpido e infantil de mi parte a decir verdad, pero no se me ocurría mejor forma para descargar la cólera que padecía. Me senté de golpe en la silla y recosté mi cabeza sobre la mesa, tratando de tranquilizarme y evitando armar un espectáculo del que se pudieran los demás enterar. Sentía unas ganas fervientes de llorar, impotente al saber que al fin y al cabo se haya terminado de salir con la suya, pero me contuve al darme cuenta que no valía la pena luchar contra algo que no podía cambiar. El repique de mi celular nuevamente se hizo sentir. _¡Maldita sea!, ¿quién molestaba ahora? _Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que había sonaba en los últimos días… ¡era increíble!

"Bella Swan" Atendí bruscamente.

"¡Bells!"

"¿Papá?" Dije, sorprendida.

"¿Qué?, ¿ya se te olvidó la voz de tu viejo padre?"

"No, no papá. Es sólo que no me esperaba tu llamada. Ehhh… ¿y ese milagro que marcas a estas horas?, ¿cambiaste de turno en la estación?"

"Sí, a partir de esta semana Joe cubrirá del primer turno del día, así que tengo ahora toda la mañana para ir a pescar, ¿no es genial?"

"Sí, ciertamente que lo es. Creo que vas a necesitar una nevera extra para meter todo ese pescado" Le insinué entre risas y al estar consciente de que en su nevera debía haber cuando mucho un frasco de leche líquida y rodajas de queso y jamón. A Charlie nunca se le dio lo de cocinar, es por eso que hasta el sol de hoy seguía visitando todos los días el viejo restaurante cercano a la casa. _¡Cielos!_... realmente lo extraño.

"Tenlo por seguro, cariño. No tengo el corazón para dejar perder todo el pescado que mantendrá ocupado a Harry durante una buena temporada" –añadió acompañando mi risa- "¿Y cómo has estado, Bells?, ¿cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?"

_¡De mal en peor!_

"Bien, papá" –mentí, haciendo a un lado lo que de verdad quería decir- "Bastante… un poco _atareada_ últimamente, pero todo bien en general"

"Me alegro, nena. No te molesto más por hoy entonces. No pierdas el número, recuerda que no cae nada mal una llamada a tu viejo de vez en cuando"

"Tranquilo, papá. Fue bueno saber de ti. Cuídate"

"Siempre lo hago. Te quiero, nena" Se despidió finalmente.

"Y yo te quiero a ti" Le dije de vuelta y colgué.

"¿Con quién hablabas, Isabella?"

Pegué un brinco al percatarme de la malhumorada voz que se hizo sentir a mis espaldas. Me volteé instantáneamente y pude ver a Edward, parado frente a la puerta y manteniendo una dura expresión en su rostro.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté, queriéndome asegurar si había entendido bien.

"¿Para quién era eso de '_y yo te quiero a ti_'?" Citó la última frase que le dije a Charlie; su tono aún más intenso pero sólo perceptible a mis oídos.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" –me reí ante tal impertinencia- "Además de sentirte con el poder de decidir cómo es que debo hacer mi trabajo, también crees tener el derecho de meterte en mi vida personal... Tu ambición no conoce límites, Edward. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué es lo quieres de mí?" –le espeté, duramente pudiendo terminar de hablar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo incapaz de ocultar el desconcierto que lo invadía por dentro y mis ojos reteniendo en lo posible las lágrimas que ansiosamente pedían escapar.

En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, la cara de Edward pasó de irritación a total desconcierto. Instintivamente, llevó su mano hasta su cabello, sosteniéndolo fijamente entre sus dedos y agachando su vista al suelo. Segundos después, cerró la puerta -¿para prevenir tal vez que oyeran nuestra conversación?- y se acercó hacia mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Laurent puede entrar en cualquier momento y…"

"Gathegi debe estar ocupado en una tarea que le encomendé. No te preocupes, no hay forma de que se aparezca por aquí" Explicó Edward en un murmullo.

"Aún así, no tienes por qué cerrar la puerta. Alguien más puede llegar y pensar que…" Lo contradecía -a la par que me hacía a un lado y extendía mi mano para volver a abrirla- cuando en un arrebato me sujetó firmemente con uno de sus brazos y con otra mano tomaba de mi mejilla.

"¿Podrías por solo un momento dejar tu orgullo de lado y escuchar lo que por un demonio te tengo que decir?" –sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, su voz seria y dura al mismo tiempo, y por primera vez tuve mis dudas sobre si seguir argumentando con él era buena idea o no. Además, a pesar de la imagen fuerte que pretendía aparentar, no podía continuar negando que estar así -tan cercana a él - era exactamente el lugar en donde deseaba estar… _¡Pues sí!_ Este hombre –sin razón lógica alguna- consiguió en tan corto tiempo avivar en mí emociones que ni yo misma pensé poseer- "Por favor, Isabella. Concédeme el beneficio de la duda y permíteme hablar. Después que termine, me iré y no te molestaré más"

Desorientada por su intoxicante aliento, no tuve fuerzas para refutarle y decidí permanecer en silencio –inmóvil entre sus brazos- y dándole a entender que podía continuar. Descifrando mi actitud, inició su argumentación.

"Sé que fui un imbécil por…"

"Un completo cretino, diría más bien" Edward dejó escapar un gruñido en cuanto lo interrumpí, sosteniéndome con mayor dureza como reflejo de su impotencia. Acertadamente, me decidí por mantener mi boca cerrada mientras él hablara. Tras eso, prosiguió.

"Como decía, fui un imbécil por haberte hecho una proposición como la de anoche. Por querer apresurar algo que –gracias a ayer- me di cuenta que no tengo ni quiero apresurar. Y no Isabella, tú no eres ninguna de esas zorras de una noche con las que estoy acostumbrado a salir. Primero: porque no me gustan esa clase de mujeres y segundo, porque sencillamente tú no eres como ninguna de las mujeres que he conocido antes. Y es por eso que a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido en la cena… porque fue precisamente eso lo hizo darme cuenta de tal cosa"

Ante su imprevista confesión, tragué un fuerte bocado de saliva y encontré valor para poder rebatirle. Mi voz era más inaudible que nunca. "Olvídate de anoche, Edward. Olvida siquiera el día de ayer y déjame al menos hacer mi trabajo en paz"

Tras mis palabras, su bufido se incrementó y con ello, sus manos tomaban ahora de mi cara por completo.

"¿No lo entiendes, Isabella?, ¿es que no lo ves?" –preguntó decisivamente, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos- "Hice lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir una excusa que no te dejara más remedio que tener que hablarme otra vez, así fuese solo acerca del maldito restaurante. Y sí, cometí el error de decir en voz alta y el primer día lo que la mayoría se esconde por semanas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en verdad quiera conocerte y no únicamente en esa área…"

Edward cerró sus ojos, pegando su frente contra la mía. Inconscientemente me encontraba repitiendo la misma acción, permitiéndome por un instante disfrutar de este momento de serenidad y absorbiendo todo cuanto me había dicho. Irremediablemente, una lágrima empezó a resbalarse por mi mejilla y antes que pudiera llegar a su meta, fue detenida por el dedo pulgar de Edward. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y luego rozó su dedo a lo largo de mi cachete -haciendo cual limpiaparabrisas de automóvil-, eliminando de mi rostro rastro alguno de la gota que acababa de salir. Próximo a esto, suspiró a profundidad y retomó la palabra.

"No voy a ser el que arruine este día también. Y tranquila, no tendrás que verme mañana para tu bien. Pero sépalo bien, Bella: no pretendo ir a ningún lado. Yo sé lo qué quiero y voy a luchar hasta lo último para conseguirlo"

Sin más, rompió la cercanía que hasta hace unos segundos reinaba entre nosotros, abrió la puerta y finalmente hizo su camino hacia la salida; dejándome completamente paralizada y confundida tras el encuentro que acabábamos de tener…

xxx

En comparación con esta mañana, la tarde se pasó con total normalidad. Recién terminaba de salir de una reunión con el equipo de Publicidad y Diseño, separadamente. Laurent les dio introducción sobre el proyecto de EJE C.A. e hizo énfasis en el apretado trabajo que se venía a partir de hoy y dentro de las próximas dos semanas. Por mi parte, expuse las pautas generales ordenadas por el _Sr. Cullen_, discutimos la primera revisión del portafolio que había realizado y acabamos por establecer la distribución de las actividades para cada departamento. Al final de la jornada, me sentía exhausta y agotada mentalmente. Al entrar a mi oficina, inmediatamente me dispuse a archivar los documentos que sostenía en la mano y al darme vuelta hacia mi computador, dos nuevos objetos acapararon mi atención: un sobre de color verde se encontraba de pie entre los botones del teclado, y a su lado, una caja de torta de mediano tamaño. Habiendo captado mi curiosidad, tomé el sobre primero y proseguí a abrirlo; descubriendo dentro dos nuevos sobres –de menores dimensiones- y una hoja doblada. Por su caligrafía, supe enseguida de quién provenía la carta: _Edward_.

_No sé si es que las flores no son de tu agrado o si los chocolates no estaban dentro de tus favoritos. Pero claro, contigo no puedo estar seguro de nada realmente. De lo que sí lo estoy es que ambas cosas deben estar para este entonces en el fondo de un bote de basura, cosa que no me complace en lo más mínimo._

_Si__n embargo, soy una persona de propósitos Isabella y mi actual propósito eres tú. Por lo que esta vez pensé en algo que aunque lo rompas, botes o quemes, no va a poder perder su validez. _

_Disfruta las pequeñas o grandes cosas de la vida… no importa en qué color, sabor o forma se te presenten._

_E. C. _

_P.D.: nunca se ha visto correcto que una mujer pague por la invitación de un hombre. Está en las reglas… así que no intentes hacerlo de nuevo. _

_¡Oh, mierda!..._ ¿cómo se había enterado de lo de las flores? No cabía en mi mente que se pusiera ahora a vigilar los botes de basura o que haya ordenado a una persona para hacerlo. Pero claro, ¡con él nunca podría saberlo!… me detuve tras pensar eso, dándome cuenta que hacía eco de las palabras que había usado en la carta para referirse a mí.

_De cualquier forma, ¿qué te importa que se haya enterado? _–acotó BSOS con un humor de perros… pero en realidad tenía razón.

Me dispuse pues a abrir los dos sobres que restaban: el primero contenía una paca de dinero de la misma cantidad que había arrojado sobre la mesa ayer en la cena… _eso explicaba su post-data_. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con el dinero: personalmente no lo quería devuelta; la tan sola idea de que haya terminado pagando por mi comida me repugnaba, mucho más cuando sabía que en realidad estaba pagando por algo más. Por otro lado, el tener que entregárselo de vuelta significaría crear un nuevo encontronazo entre los dos y la verdad era que entre ayer y hoy había agotado el último de mis ánimos para hacerlo. Indecisa todavía, abrí el segundo sobre y saqué de él lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de obsequio y me instalé pues a leer de lo que se trataba.

_Macrina Bakery Cafe_

_-Obsequio-_

_"Es difícil resistir el aroma cuando entras a nuestro lugar. Nuestra vitrina es un festín para los ojos, desbordada con todo los tipos de pasteles que puedas imaginar. 'Me llevaré uno de cada uno' es uno de esos comentarios que nunca nos cansamos de escuchar"_

_Tarjeta válida por un (1) año para la compra de cualquiera de nuestros postres y productos._

_Fecha de expedición: 17/11/2010_

x

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!... ¿estamos hablando del mismo Macrina Bakery Cafe que conozco?, ¿la mejor pastelería –en mi opinión- de toda Seattle? ¿Cómo es que supo…? No, no podía ser… Edward Cullen me acababa de regalar un año de consumo ilimitado en Macrina Bakery Café… _¿acaso creía que lo único en lo que pensaba era en tener un dulce a la mano?, _fue la primera estúpida cosa que se cruzó por mi cabeza.

_¡Sinceramente, Isabella!, ¿de verdad piensas que fue esa la razón?... ¿ya olvidaste tu quiero-mi-postre-primero manía? –_ argumentó BSOS a su favor, dejándome totalmente plasmada. Se ponía ahora de su lado cuando hasta hace un minuto conspiraba abiertamente en su contra. Daba la impresión que empezaba a padecer de un serio problema de bipolaridad… aguda para el caso.

Destapé la tapa de la caja, encontrándome con surtidos varios de todo tipo de postres: ponqués, panecillos rellenos, pie de manzana y biscuits de mantequilla de maní, por nombrar algunos. Se me hizo agua la boca con tan sólo verlos, incluso estuve bastante tentada a probar una porción de ellos… _¡pero_ _no!_ Me rehusé a hacerlo, siendo firme en la posición que había tomado.

Inhalé profundamente, dándome un chance para absorber todo cuanto el día había traído consigo y pudiendo únicamente asimilar que me encontraba ahora en mi oficina, intentando idear _no_ qué iba a hacer con todo estos dulces… sino qué iba hacer con Edward Cullen…

xxx

Miércoles, 8:26am

A tempranas horas del día empecé a redactar las cartas para los distintos medios de comunicación, informándoles acerca de la inauguración de la próxima semana y solicitándoles me enviaran los costos de los espacios dentro de su programación. El equipo de audiovisual trabajaba ahora en los arreglos de la propaganda, acordando después de almuerzo reunirnos para discutir la primera muestra. Claramente todos entendimos aquellos de '_se necesita para ya_' que nos dejó saber Laurent de una forma muy particular. La alarma de mi buzón electrónico me hizo saber que tenía un nuevo correo por revisar. Desde de todo lo que había, no me sorprendí al enterarme de quién provenía…

**Asunto: Llegando a conclusiones**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 08:41:03am.

Para: Isabella Swan

Buscando en la red encontré la definición de una de las palabras con las que, si más no recuerdo, me describiste ayer. Pensé podría servirte para aclarar cualquier duda que pudieras tener sobre su significado. Aquí la misma:

C_retino:_

Según la RAE (Real Academia Española), dígase de alguien "estúpido", "necio" o "con falta de talento".

Como puedes ver, tal adjetivo no aplica precisamente para mi caso. Primero: porque no creo sea alguien _estúpido_ cuando puse mis ojos en una persona como tú, Isabella.

¿_Falta de talento?_; estoy seguro que es algo que poseo de sobra en realidad, ya que tengo el suficiente como para ver en lo demás lo que otros no pueden, y sobre todo, para obtener lo mejor de ellos… y yo me he propuesto obtener lo mejor –sino _todo_- de ti.

Sería entonces sólo en lo de _necio_ en lo que podría dar el beneficio de la duda, más aún si tomamos en cuenta que después de pasar toda la noche pensando en lo que me dijiste y quedándome en claro que lo menos que quieres es saber de mí, sigo aquí -frente a mi computador- buscando la manera de poder llegar a ti... sea la forma que sea.

Curiosamente todavía no he encontrado la respuesta; pero llegué a la conclusión de que lo único que me queda en seguir intentando.

Espero un e-mail de respuesta…

Atentamente,

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

P.D.: aspiro hagas uso esta vez de lo que te envié… de cualquier forma, sabré si lo hiciste o no.

x

A penas terminé de leer su correo, la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. ¡Este hombre no se daba por vencido! Y por supuesto que terminaría sabiendo lo que haría con lo me dio ayer… y con cualquier otra cosa que planee después. No era necesario conocerlo a fondo como para saber que es capaz de obligar a una multitud entera a mover cielo y tierra para cumplir con alguno de sus caprichos. La diferencia está en que no importa cuánto esfuerzo o dinero en regalos expenda, había perdido el tiempo conmigo. Haciendo caso omiso a su escrito, presioné la opción de eliminar y continué con mi trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

xxx

5:03 pm

Todo salió según lo planeado en las reuniones de la tarde de hoy. La mayoría de las actividades se encuentran desarrolladas por completo, si no ya iniciadas. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era ahora transcribir las correspondientes minutas de reunión y enviárselas a Laurent. Esperaba me hubiera llegado la respuesta a la solicitud de esta mañana, en cambio, encontré mi buzón de entrada repleto de correos de parte de Edward, ocho en total. Empecé a revisar alguno de ellos.

**Asunto: Y sigo intentando…**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 10:11:25am.

Para: Isabella Swan

Nunca está demás conocer el significado correcto de las palabras y tomé el fragmento de un artículo que me gustaría compartir contigo.

_Oportunidad:_

Momento u ocasión propicia para hacer algo o aprovechar algo. Surgen en ciertos momentos de la vida y deben ser aprovechadas para evitar el arrepentimiento posterior.

Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas contigo, Bella… y la estoy aprovechando al máximo. Espero que tú no desperdicies la tuya.

Atentamente,

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

P.D.: hablaba en serio en de lo responder el e-mail.

x

**Asunto: Hombre de poca paciencia**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 02:54:06pm.

Para: Isabella Swan

No es buena educación hacer esperar a la gente… mucho menos cuando sabes que ellos están esperando precisamente por ti.

Escríbeme de vuelta.

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

x

**Asunto: Volviendo a preescolar**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 03:36:59pm.

Para: Isabella Swan

Las normas del buen hablante y buen oyente son una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan cuando pequeños. A través de ellas se rige cualquier tipo de relación entre personas.

En una de ellas se expone que el buen oyente debe: "esperar que el hablante termine para _responder_".

Yo soy el hablante en este caso, Isabella. Tú la oyente. Ya hice claro mi punto, ahora necesito que respondas.

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

x

**Asunto: Insistente**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 04:07:39pm.

Para: Isabella Swan

Te recuerdo fui yo quien voluntariamente te concedió el no verme el día de hoy, Isabella. Extiende la misma cortesía hacia mí y al menos escríbeme para saber que no estoy hablándole a una pared.

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

x

_¡Santos Cielos!, _Edward sí que puede llegar a ser bastante insistente. ¿Acaso cree que no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar sentada frente a un monitor respondiendo a cuanta cosa se le ocurra enviarme? De verdad tenía que terminar lo de las minutas para Laurent, por lo que ignoré su correspondencia una vez más y me concentré en la actividad que había dejado. Nuevamente, la alarma de mensaje de mi correo me distrajo. Era él, por supuesto... _¿qué no entendía el rechazo?_ Cuando estuve a punto de borrarlo, el título del asunto me detuvo -captando mi curiosidad- y finalmente decidí abrirlo.

**Asunto: Paciencia agotada**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 05:15:00pm.

Para: Isabella Swan

Traté de hacer esto de la mejor manera –a tu manera- pero por lo visto tendré que tomar ahora la mía. Así que ayúdame aquí, Isabella… si no respondes a este correo voy a ir hasta tu oficina y vas a tener que recuperar las horas de trabajo que no pasaste conmigo el día de hoy. Tienes 5 minutos desde este momento.

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

x

"Isabella, el Sr. Gathegi me mandó a preguntarte si ya habías terminado con lo de las minutas. Las necesita revisar urgentemente"

Dijo amargamente Lauren, tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Mi mente se había puesto en blanco de repente, incapaz de razonar coherentemente. Edward iba a venir si no le contestaba de una vez y por todas sus correos. Y sí que lo haría… de eso estaba completamente segura. Miré la hora en la computadora; ya habían pasado dos minutos desde su último mensaje. Tenía que resolver el problema… y debía hacerlo ahora mismo.

"Ehhh… ya… ya las estoy terminando. Dile que en… que enseguida se las paso" Le contesté entre gagueos. Lauren –quien posicionó su cabeza a lo alto en señal de pretensión- me dio un último vistazo, se volteó y caminó de regreso hacia su cubículo. No terminó de llegar a él cuando ya yo me encontraba tipiando velozmente en el teclado.

**Asunto: Haciéndolo a tú manera**

De: Isabella Swan

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 05:19:20pm.

Para: Edward Cullen

Pues bien, te saliste con la tuya otra vez. Aquí estoy haciéndolo a tú manera, tal como me lo hiciste saber. Aunque claro está es la única forma –chantajeando a la gente- que pareces tener para conseguir las cosas que quieres.

Espero haya tenido un buen día, Sr. Cullen.

Atentamente,

Isabella Swan

x

Como consecuencia de la rabia que me invadía, sentí mis venas marcarse a lo largo de mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi cuello. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿que terminara sufriendo un ataque cardíaco por los disgustos que me hacía pasar? Esto tenía que acabarse, no podía acabar convirtiéndome en el títere de este hombre, en una marioneta que maneja a su forma y conveniencia. Su respuesta a mi correo fue instantánea.

**Asunto: Objetivo Cumplido**

De: Edward Cullen

Enviado: miércoles, 18 de noviembre de 2009, 05:21:12pm.

Para: Isabella Swan

Sí que tuve un buen día, Isabella. Sencillamente porque tú acabas de hacer el mío con ese mensaje.

Hasta muy pronto,

Edward Cullen

Presidente

EJE C.A.

xxx

Jueves, 8:32am

De vuelta a la rutina, arribé al trabajo; inquieta pensando en la próxima nueva sorpresa que me pudiera estar esperando. A este nivel, no quería saber más de tarjetas de regalo, dulces o correspondencias provenientes de Edward Cullen. En resumidas cuentas, no quería saber absolutamente _nada_ que tuviera que ver con él.

"Lauren" –hice una pausa en su escritorio antes de llegar al mío propio. Al escucharme, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y fijó su mirada sobre mí. No mostraba interés alguno en lo que tenía que decir –no que alguna vez lo haya hecho- pero aún así continué- "No quiero recibir ninguna clase de paquete para mí que no esté debidamente identificado o sea enviado por alguno de los proveedores de la compañía. Crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?" –añadí, evitando hacerle creer que era un orden en vez de una petición lo que le estaba solicitando.

"Seguro" –contestó con voz monocorde- "De todas formas no creo que recibas nada hoy" –exclamó, no pudiendo aguantar la risa burlona que se le escapó.

Sin entender a qué se refería con ese comentario, le asentí como muestra de agradecimiento e inicié el paso hacia mi cubículo para emprender las tareas del día…

xxx

No hubo señal alguna de Edward a lo largo del día. Ni un paquete, sobre o correo electrónico siquiera. Aún cuando le había dado mi mensaje a Lauren a primera hora, la repentina intriga que me colmaba me hizo preguntarle a John –el vigilante de la entrada- si de casualidad había llegado alguien con un paquete o correspondencia para mí, pero de acuerdo con sus palabras y para mi decepción, nadie en particular había pasado por la empresa durante la mañana o tarde. Inconscientemente, me encontraba chequeando mi celular cada cierto tiempo, actualizándolo constantemente para ver si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje no recibido en su momento… pero nuevamente nada.

Pasé la mayor parte del día pensativa, llenando mi cabeza con ideas encontradas… ¿Qué si finalmente me tomó la palabra y decidió dejar de buscarme? ¿Se había rendido tan rápido? ¿Qué había pasado con lo del "_sé lo qué quiero y voy a luchar hasta lo último para conseguirlo_"?

_¿Por qué?_, ¿por qué si parecía haber obtenido ahora lo que había pedido sentía este sabor amargo en la punta de la lengua?... ¿era esto lo que en verdad quería?, ¿apartar definitivamente a este hombre de mi vida?... Una sola respuesta vino a mente para despejar todas mis dudas…

_¡No!... ¡Por un demonio que no!_

xxx

Viernes, 7:25 pm

"¿Terminaste ya, Bella? Anunciaron pronóstico de lluvias en las noticias y sabes que no confío para nada en el juguete que tienes por vehículo"

"Estoy casi lista, Rose. Y estás de suerte, porque no estoy de ánimos como para iniciar una discusión contigo sobre mi carro"

Había sido un largo, largo día para mí en la oficina. La agenda de trabajo para lo del restaurante se volvía cada vez más apretada. Entre solucionar contratiempos de último minuto, mantener al día a Laurent de los adelantos que se llevaran y dedicarme a lo que me concernía, había agotado la última gota de energía que quedaba en mi organismo. No había siquiera probado bocado en todo el día, no tomando en cuenta la media manzana que había tenido en el desayuno. Sin embargo, eso no era precisamente lo peor de todo; lo peor fue en realidad haber pasado otro día entero sin noticias de Edward. Ahora sinceramente me cuestionaba si no habría estado dramatizando más de la cuenta mi situación con él. ¿Y si le escribía un mensaje? Podría inventar una excusa cualquiera sobre el proyecto; algún punto que necesitara esclarecer con él.

Por más tentativa que se me hacía la idea, no pude llegar a concretarla. De hacer lo que pensaba, todos mis esfuerzos por no dar mi brazo a torcer se derrumbarían en unos cuantos segundos. No podía mostrarle mi lado débil, no cuando tenía tanta influencia sobre mí, incluso cuando ni él mismo lo supiera. Me había resistido muchas veces, pero después de experimentar estos últimos dos días el efecto que el simple hecho de no saber de él causaba sobre mí, estaba segura que no tendría el coraje ni la valentía suficiente como para rechazarlo nuevamente.

"¿Aló?, ¿todavía estás ahí, Isabella?" Preguntó Rose ante mi repentino y extenso silencio.

"Ehhh… sí, Rose. En unos minutos estoy en la casa" Le aseguré entre mi aturdimiento.

"¡De acuerdo! Alice y yo tendremos una especie de doble cita esta noche. Está loca porque conozca a uno de los hermanos de Jasper y tú sabes lo que eso significa" El entusiasmo se desbordaba por su voz y por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba: el único modo de que Alice sugiriera presentar a dos personas era porque –según su nunca errado sexto sentido- podían ser perfectas la uno para la otro. Así fue como se terminaron por conocerse Eric y Ángela.

"¡Genial, Rose!, hablamos mañana para que me cuenten cómo les fue. Envíale saludos a Al de mi parte y disfruten"

"Gracias, Bells. Escríbeme para saber que llegaste a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti, Rose"

Y con eso, culminó nuestra pequeña conversación.

xxx

"Hasta el próximo lunes, John. Que tengas buenas noches"

Me despedí del vigilante de la compañía, quien me acompañó al estacionamiento y esperó hasta que me montara en mi vieja camioneta e hiciera camino hacia la carretera. Tal como me había advertido Rose, estaba cayendo una tormenta de agua. _¿Era siquiera temporada de lluvias en Seattle?_... No tenía la menor idea en realidad, pero lo que sí sabía era que en situaciones como éstas conducir se convertía en una verdadera pesadilla. De por sí manejar mi camioneta implicaba ir a bajas velocidades y bajo estas condiciones dicha tarea empeoraba aún más. Adicional a esto, el camino de la oficina a la casa era bastante alejado, por lo que terminaría llegando más tarde de lo normal.

Después de cinco minutos de viaje, algo empezó a salir mal. La camioneta temblaba sin cesar y un ruido horrible desde lo que parecía la cabina del motor se hizo sentir. El vehículo se detuvo por completo –quedando estacionado a un lado de la oscura y solitaria autopista- y ahora veía salir humo desde la capota. Impedí que el pánico me atrapara ante la situación y decidí actuar inmediatamente. Me bajé del auto –haciendo caso omiso a la lluvia que caía con mayor intensidad- y destapé pues la capota del auto. Esperé a que el humo terminara de desvanecerse y traté de recordar las tantas lecciones que Jake me había dado sobre mecánica. ¿Qué es lo que se suponía debía hacer ahora? No sé si eran los nervios que me envolvían o si de verdad no servía para esto, pero no podía recordar absolutamente nada. Lo único que pude reconocer para el momento fue el radiador y -no pudiéndoseme ocurrir mejor idea- acabé por tocarlo, haciendo que me quemara ante lo caliente que estaba.

La tormenta seguía agravándose, por lo que decidí volver dentro de la camioneta y contactar finalmente a una grúa. Para completar mi mala suerte, había olvidado también cuál era el número que debía marcar en este caso. Lo último que me quedaba era llamar a Alice o a Rose y pedirles auxilio. Odiaba tener que molestarlas para algo, pero el panorama no pintaba mejor opción. Marqué al teléfono de Alice –estando segura que contestaría al primer repique- y presioné la tecla de llamar.

"Disculpe, su saldo no es suficiente para realizar esta llamada" Oí por voz de la operadora.

_¡OH, NO!_

No, no, no, no. ¿Era una broma?... esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. No hoy, no ahora, no en este lugar y momento. El pavor empezó a recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo, causando que mi pulso se acelerara y comenzara a temblar. Mi temperatura corporal había seguro descendido unos cuantos grados y mis dientes rechinaban repetidamente, imposibles de detenerlos.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Me encontraba varada a mitad de la carretera, sola, sin medio alguno para pedir ayuda y preguntándome cómo diablos iba a hacer para salirme de esta.

**xxx**

**N/A: Como siempre he pensado, nosotras las mujeres y los carros no vamos de la misma mano jejeje Hasta el próximo capítulo... sea cuando sea que lo pueda actualizar. Y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, POR FAVOR! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

******Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de la mente brillante de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo soy una más de las fans de la Saga Crepúsculo, tratando de jugar con ellos. **

**Quiero agradecer a rizpa, pope, rossi, Mon de Cullen, kxprii, paolastef, sophia18, supattinson por ser mis lectoras constantes y dejar sus comentarios. Al resto de las nuevas lectoras muchas gracias igualmente por dejarme saber sus impresiones y críticas constructivas. **

**A mi hermana mayor y BETA, por ayudarme a encontrar las palabras correctas cuando estoy hecha un lío escribiendo. TQ**

**Mil disculpas por haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo para volver a actualizar, ya lo extrañaba de verdad. No es que las quiera hacer esperar ni mucho menos que quiera abandonar la historia, pero asuntos de trabajo y reuniones me complicaron EXCESIVAMENTE el escribir, pero créanme que hago todo lo posible con el mucho o poco tiempo que tengo.**

**Finalmente y después de 2 semanas y 3 días, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 de AGE. Espero de verdad que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Como siempre, háganme saber qué les pareció y qué les gustaría ver más adelante.**

**Besos**

**LC**

**"Todo placer tiene su precio de dolor, así que**** paga el ticket y no te quejes" -Bob Dylan**

**xx****x**

**Capítulo 6**

"_¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame grandísimo hijo de…!"_

"_Ey, ey, ey… no juegues el papel de la ofendida ahora que no te queda, Isabella. Tú misma provocaste lo que pasó" -me sostenía bruscamente entre sus manos, impidiendo me zafara de él por más intentos que hacía. El dolor empezaba a dispersarse por todo mi cuerpo, amenazando con terminar de consumir la única fuerza que me mantenía en pie- "Entiende, tanta práctica estaba alterando mis nervios y necesita liberarme de alguna manera"_

"_¿Cómo… cómo pudiste…cómo después de todo lo que… después de que eras…?" Mi permanente sollozo hacía imposible completar cualquier frase lógica que quisiera decir, y para complemento, su voz enardecida retumbaba de nuevo en mis oídos._

"_¿Era?... ¿era?" –repitió totalmente colerizado, sus manos apretando más fuerte de mis hombros- "Que te quede claro Isabella, no era… soy. Soy ahora y seguiré siendo hasta tanto lo desee. Nunca te forcé a hacer algo que no quisiste -aún cuando pude y tuve la oportunidad- así que asume esto como un pago al favor que te hice"_

"_¡Eres un infeliz!... por mí te puedes ir al infierno y olvidar si quiera que me conociste"_

_Lució una sonrisa malvada, repleta de placer. "Pues no creo que eso sea una buena idea princesa, porque de irme estarías perdiendo al único ser que se atrevería a fijarse en alguien como tú… una persona estúpida e insípida en todos lo sentidos. Por lo que hazte un favor a ti misma: para el teatro que tienes armado y tan sólo agradece que todavía siga contigo, porque si de casualidad alguien más fuera a llegar a tenerte, terminarían descubriendo que no eres nada…"_

…_nada._

…_nada._

¡PUM!

Un estruendoso sonido me despertó precipitadamente, poniendo fin a la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Duramente podía respirar y mis mejillas se encontraban humedecidas; producto seguro de la misma pesadilla. Miré a los lados para averiguar cuál pudo ser el origen del ruido que sentí y observando a mi frente, alcancé a ver un arbusto desplomado por completo a mitad de la carretera. El reloj de mi celular marcaba las diez de la noche –mostrando ahora la señal de baja batería-, y afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente. Me había quedado dormida por poco más de dos horas, dentro de la camioneta y en mitad de la tormenta climática y personal por la que estaba pasando… _¿cuándo acabaría todo esto?_

Internamente pedía ayuda para salir del problema en el que me había metido, para que algún conocido –Alice o Rose, preferiblemente- llamaran y buscaran la forma de darme auxilio. Intenté de nuevo encender la camioneta, pero todos los atentados fueron en vano. El pánico se apoderaba de mí cuanto más pasaba el tiempo. Sentía más frío que nunca –y como consecuencia- el temblor en mi cuerpo se incrementó.

_¡Que alguien me saque de ésta!_

_¡Que alguien me saque de ésta!_

Repetía una y otra y otra vez como un karma, cuando milagrosamente mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo agarré de inmediato –dejándolo caer por torpeza- y sin darme siquiera chance alguno de revisar quién era, contesté la llamada.

"¿Aló?, ¿aló quién es?" Pregunté ansiosamente, mi voz reflejando el estado nervioso en el que me encontraba.

"¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?, ¿por qué tienes ese tono?"

Alivio envolvió mi cuerpo a penas lo escuché hablar, alivio al finalmente haber aparecido alguien a quien pudiera pedir asistencia, y además, al saber de nuevo de él después de estos dos interminables días.

"Edward no puedo explicar mucho ahora. Necesito por favor que llames al número que te voy a dar y…"

"_¿Qué- es-lo-que-pasa?_ Dímelo" Ordenó impacientemente -entre una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud-, pero a pesar de la circunstancia en la que me encontraba y de haber sentido su ausencia en los días pasados, mi orgullo me impedía pedirle auxilio directamente a él. En ello, proseguí.

"…es el teléfono de una amiga. Sólo dile que llame urgente a mi celular para…"

"¡Por un demonio, Isabella! Deja de comportarte como una niña infantil y termina de decirme qué diablos está sucediendo" Ya no era una petición sino una seria demanda. Percibí de pronto el sonido que anunciaba que el teléfono estaba a punto de descargarse y el terror que sentía previamente se incrementó en un nanosegundo. Era el momento de tomar una decisión: dejar a un lado mi soberbia y pedirle socorro a Edward Cullen o seguir varada en este sitio –por cuánto tiempo, no sabía-, esperando que alguien me encontrara y sacara de este lío...

…terminé por escoger la primera opción.

"Estoy atascada en medio de la carretera y no tengo forma de comunicarme con nadie. Por favor Edward…" –rogué desesperadamente- "…sácame de aquí"

"¿En dónde te encuentras?" Dijo sin más, al tanto que le daba la dirección exacta del lugar.

"Estoy yendo a buscarte"

Me informó ultimadamente y trancó. A la par de su acción, mi teléfono terminó de apagarse, agotando definitivamente la última línea de la batería que le quedaba. A partir de ese instante, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

xxx

Pasados unos diez minutos, escuché el sonido de un motor que se acercaba desde lo lejos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vehículo de Edward –uno diferente del que tenía la primera que lo vi- se detuvo al lado de mi camioneta. Inmediatamente se bajó de él -sosteniendo entre sus manos nada más que una chaqueta- y abrió de un jalón mi puerta.

"Camina hacia al auto" Dictaminó, al unísono que me cubría de la lluvia. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y en enseguida me monté en el vehículo, no pudiendo agradecer más por el hecho de que estuviera aquí. Una vez estuvo dentro también, me observó fijamente –su mirada dura- y entre dientes apretados se dispuso a hablar.

"¿Cuál es el camino hacia tu casa, Isabella?" Su voz era fría y más audible de lo acostumbrado.

"Aquél" Le respondí –mi tono más bajo que nunca-, señalándole nerviosamente la vía que se extendía después del gigante tronco.

Desvió ahora su vista a donde le indiqué y dejando escapar un suspiro y manteniendo la mirada al frente, expresó.

"Como te puedes dar cuenta la carretera se encuentra bloqueada, por lo que es imposible llegar hasta tu casa" –hizo una breve pasa y luego continuó- "Podemos quedarnos acá y esperar a que termine de escampar o ir a mi apartamento -que está en la calle de regreso- para que te puedas secar y poner cómoda. Es tu decisión"

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente ante su proposición… _¡Edward Cullen me estaba dando a elegir!_ No era su acostumbrada imposición esta vez, ni mucho menos una insinuación como la del día de la cena; era sencillamente su forma de hacerme ver que era yo quien tenía la última palabra. Una extraña sensación de gozo penetró en mi interior, y con ello, una disimulada sonrisa.

"Creo que lo mejor es que ir a tu departamento" Le hice saber.

Si mis ojos no me fallaban, juraría haber visto una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse sobre sus labios, pero la verdad es que entre el miedo que había experimentado y el malestar que sentía, no podía estar muy segura. Arrancó el vehículo y se adentró pues en la solitaria autopista. En los pocos minutos que llevábamos de camino, Edward no pronunció palabra alguna. Mirándolo de reojo, puede detallar por su ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada, que estaba realmente enojado.

_¡Cielos!... ¿pero qué hice ahora?_

No comprendía qué pasaba… ¿se había molestado por haber venido a buscarme? No podía ser esa la causa. Analizando la situación, se podía decir que no fui yo quien precisamente lo llamó ni quien se ofreció a recogerme, yo sólo le pedí el favor de contactar a una amiga, de resto, fue su insistencia la que propició lo demás. Buscando sacarle algún tema de conversación, se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre su carro.

"¿Qué modelo es?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Respondió, saliendo de la burbuja en la que estaba sumergido y volteando su mirada para encontrar la mía.

"Tu auto… ¿qué modelo es?" Especifiqué.

"Es un Mercedes Benz CL de 2010, si en realidad estás interesada"

_¡Pues sí que no estaba en su mejor humor!_

"No deberías ir tan rápido, es peligroso. Los cauchos podrían deslizarse con el agua de la carretera" Le apunté, fijándome cómo el indicador de velocidad del vehículo no dejaba de subir.

"Creo que no eres tú precisamente la más indicada para hablar de peligro, Isabella" Resaltó amargamente, y tras ese comentario, no pude contenerme más y decidí confrontarlo.

"No entiendo el por qué de tu actitud, Edward" –inicié- "Si tan molesto estás de haber tenido que venir por mí, no debiste haberme siquiera llamado… ahora te estarías ahorrando los arrepentimientos"

Inesperadamente, Edward presionó el freno hasta el final –causando que el carro se detuviera de manera violenta- y estacionándolo a un lado de la vía.

"¿Piensas que me arrepiento de haber venido a buscarte?" Sus ojos penetraron los míos cuan dagas filosas, haciéndome entrever la indignación que lo embargaba.

"Si no es así, entonces no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado conmigo"

Seguidamente, cerró sus ojos y llevó la punta de sus dedos hasta su nariz, respirando profundamente y de forma tal de recobrar un poco la calma.

"Estoy enojado por el peligro al cual te expusiste al manejar la porquería que tienes como carro, más aún en mitad de una tormenta como ésta… ¿se puede saber _qué demonios_ _estabas pensando_?"

"Yo… yo no sabía que… nunca antes se había…"

"¿Qué vas a decir ahora, Isabella?, ¿qué no te imaginabas que una cosa así podría pasar?" –una vez más, su comentario consiguió que me encogiera de hombros; haciéndome sentir completamente apenada por mis acciones- "Así que educadamente te pido que no digas nada más al respecto, por el que saldría perdiendo en esta ocasión no sería yo precisamente"

Sin más que agregar y dejándome totalmente sin palabras, movió de nuevo la palanca de adelanto y retomó el camino hasta su casa.

xxx

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, subimos por el ascensor hasta el décimo tercer piso y una vez dentro, lo primero que noté fue el fastuoso piano de color negro situado a mitad de la entrada. Me encontraba abrumada por la obra de arte que se extendía ante mis ojos. El apartamento era un verdadero colirio para la vista: conformado por largos pasillos, estaba rodeado de paredes blancas y puertas y ventanas de vidrio que permitían disfrutar del gran océano Pacífico al horizonte. La decoración era moderna y minimalista al mismo tiempo; iluminada estratégicamente con bombillos de ojos de buey. Algunos de los espacios se encontraban divididos por paneles redondeados, lo que le otorgaba una sensación de asimetría al lugar. No obstante, cualquier descripción de mi parte se quedaría corta ante tal majestuosidad. Terminé por concluir que simplemente le hacía honor a la persona que lo habitaba.

Edward me guió hasta la sala principal, su brazo cubriendo mi espalda de manera protectiva y haciéndome seña con el otro para que me sentara en el sofá. Su frente permanecía arrugada y sus ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así, podía apreciar que se encontraba más tranquilo ahora que estábamos aquí.

"Ponte cómoda, iré por unas toallas para que te puedas secar" Me dijo, al tiempo que se hizo camino por el pasillo. Antes de perderlo de vista, pude observar cómo se detuvo frente al regulador del aire acondicionado para hacer unos ajustes a la temperatura.

Me recosté pues sobre el cabezal del sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho en busca de confort. No entendía cómo habiendo salido de la situación en la que me hallaba, seguía temblando de esta forma. Aún cuando podía sentir una temperatura más cálida dentro del lugar, mis dientes no dejaban de rechinar. Llegué a pensar que era una simple reacción de mi cuerpo ante el susto que acababa de experimentar, pero después realicé que era algo más que eso. Los huesos me dolían, escalofríos iban y venían constantemente y se me dificultaba siquiera el hecho de mantener los ojos abiertos. Edward estuvo de vuelta en la sala. Me extendió la mano con la que sostenía las toallas -indicándome que las tomara- pero la verdad es que no podía ni moverme.

"¿Qué te pasa, Isabella?" -preguntó Edward, al unísono que se agachaba a mi lado y posaba sus manos sobre mi cara- "Por un demonio… estás prendida en fiebre" –su tono era bastante alarmante y de tan sólo escucharlo, podía imaginar el aspecto de su cara en estos momentos. Procedió él mismo a secarme, comenzando por mi muy humedecido cabello para luego intentarlo -en vano- con mi ropa. Cuando finalizó, arrojó la toalla al suelo y salió disparado nuevamente. De regreso, me envolvió con una cobija y posó una camisa en mis manos.

"Tienes que salir de esta ropa inmediatamente" –espetó de manera autoritaria- "¿Puedes hacerlo sola o necesitas que te ayude?"

"Pue-e-d-do ha-a-cerl-lo sola" Logré responder a pesar de mi balbuceo.

"Bien. Aquí te dejé una de mis camisas; es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarte de dormilona. Estaré mientras tanto en la cocina"

Abandonó una vez más el lugar, dándome espacio para desvestirme. La sala no era el sitio más oportuno para tal cosa, pero en mi condición, sabía que no podría ni caminar hacia otro lugar. Mientras me quitaba mis pantalones, pude escuchar a Edward discutir desde lo que creía era la cocina.

"Te pedí la última vez que no movieras las cosas de su sitio, Clare"

_¿Clare?_... ¿quién era Clare?

"Ya habrá oportunidad para discutir eso, ahora dime dónde los metiste"

No tenía la más remota idea de lo que se estaba hablando, pero lo que sí podía decir era que se oía realmente furioso. Continué pues a quitarme la camisa, quedando únicamente en ropa íntima. A pesar de estar también mojada decidí mantenerla, refutándome a quedar descubierta de _esa_ manera.

"¿Ya puedo pasar, Isabella?" Inquirió Edward desde el otro lado de la pared, haciéndome pegar un brinco.

"¡Un momento!" -solicité, poniéndome la camiseta lo más rápido que mis fuerzas me permitían. La prenda me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, dejando mis piernas ligeramente expuestas. "List-to. Ya pu-edes entrar".

Edward entró con un vaso y dos pastillas de Advil en la mano. "Tómate esto, te ayudará con la fiebre" -me ordenó con sutileza y sin refutar hice lo que me dijo- "Te voy a llevar a que te acuestes ahora"

"No te pre-e-ocupes, aq-quí est-toy bien" Le aseguré.

En ese instante, Edward me miró detenidamente y después de liberar un profundo suspiro, me cargó entre brazos y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

"Eres una frustrante mujer, Bella. Pero ¡créeme!... no es algo que me detuvo antes y mucho menos va a detener ahora"

Entramos pues en la habitación de Edward o al menos así parecía. Al igual que el resto del apartamento, su diseño era simple pero innovador. La inmensa cama estaba apoyaba sobre lo que parecían ser paredes superpuestas y de forma ovalada, teniendo a los bordes dos mesas de noche, una de cada lado. Edward me acostó sobre la misma, arropándome con el cubrecama hasta los hombros.

"¡Espérame aquí!" Me dijo, en lo que salió del dormitorio.

_¿Que lo espere aquí?... ¿a dónde más podría ir? _

Traté de acomodarme dentro de las sábanas, adoptando la posición fetal con la que solía dormir y apoyando mi cabeza sobre una de las almohadas. Inhalando a profundidad, pude percibir el indescriptible aroma de Edward sobre la cubierta, algo que me hizo relajar. Jugando un poco con mi mente, empecé a imaginar que era él –y no precisamente una almohada- lo que estaba abrazando en este momento. Temiendo que estuviera delirando como consecuencia de la fiebre, sacudí inmediatamente mi cabeza, obligándome a cancelar tal pensamiento. Sin darme cuenta, Edward estaba ahora sentado a mi lado -su cabeza al mismo nivel que la mía- y sostenía una compresa y un termómetro entre las manos.

"Permíteme" Me solicitó dulcemente, mostrándome el termómetro. Después de sacudirlo repetidamente, lo puso en mi boca y esperó a que pasara el minuto reglamentario. Durante ese corto tiempo, su mirada no se alejó de la mía. Me encontraba mirando los ojos de un hombre compasivo y verdaderamente preocupado ante el estado en el que estaba… _¿o sencillamente ante mí? _Personalmente, me incliné a creer que era la segunda opción.

Culminado el minuto, tomó el termómetro y se fijó en la medida que marcaba el mismo. "Tienes 39º C de temperatura, Isabella" –me informó, su voz reflejando inquietud- "Voy a ponerte ahora la compresa fría. Si de aquí a unas horas no para fiebre, vamos a tener que optar por otra cosa"

"¿Qué otra cosa?" Pregunté, sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte.

Tal como dijo, envolvió la compresa fría en un paño –de forma que no tuviera contacto directo con mi piel- y la colocó pues sobre mi frente. Cada cierto tiempo cambiaba la posición de la misma, constantemente preguntándome si todavía estaba lo suficientemente fría o si prefería que fuera por una nueva. Me encontraba abrumada ante los cuidados de este hombre. Era como estar viendo a una persona completamente diferente o sencillamente a una faceta desconocida de él… hasta ahorita. Atrás quedó el ser lanzado y supremo con el que solía tomarme; ahora se trataba un hombre atento y generoso. Solté una breve risa ante dicha realización.

"¿Qué están gracioso?" Quiso saber, arqueando una media sonrisa en sus labios, reflejo de la mía.

"No puedo creer que seas la misma persona que conozco" Confesé en tono burlón y conservando mi tímida sonrisa.

Por su parte, la suya sólo se incrementó aún más –dejando al descubierto ahora su perfecta dentadura- y en eso aclaró: "¿Y quién es exactamente esa… _persona_ que conoces?"

"¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?"

"_¡__Oh créeme, Isabella!_... no hay algo que quiera saber más que eso" Estaba disfrutando a lo grande sin duda alguna, y en estos momentos no iba ser yo precisamente quien le estropearía la diversión… ¡Espero estén preparados tus oídos, Edward Cullen!

"Bueno…" –inicié con mi descripción- "se trata de un cliente de esta importante compañía, que a pesar de lo dolorosamente atractivo que es… sólo se ha comportado como un total patán desde que lo conocí"

"Ujum… continúa"

Sus ojos se tornaron repentinamente oscuros, conteniendo en ellos algún tipo de sentimiento inexpresado. Pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior -dejándolo ligeramente mojado- y luego llevó su dedo pulgar a un lado de su boca. Ni siquiera la fiebre pudo evitar que todos los músculos de mi vientre se trenzaran ante tal imagen. Abrí la boca en busca de aire, intentando controlar con mi respiración las emociones que experimentaba mi cuerpo. Juraría que mi temperatura aumentó involuntariamente y como consecuencia de lo que este hombre provocaba en mí. No estaba ahora segura si podría retomar el curso de lo que estaba diciendo…

"¿Qué más, Isabella?"

… pero Edward demandó que lo hiciera.

"Está convencido que después de haber metido la pata de la forma que lo hizo conmigo, va a conseguir que olvide todo con unos cuantos regalos… pero lo que no sabe realmente es que ni el dinero ni el poder que pueda tener va a conseguir que se salga con la suya" Terminé, mi voz convertida en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Edward agitó levemente su cabeza y me sonrío, acercándose un poco más para remover la compresa de mi cabeza y pasar sus manos sobre mi frente.

"Como imaginaba"

"¿Qué?"

"Que por lo visto estás mucho mejor, Bella. Empezaba a preocuparme que hubieras perdido tu... _talento_ para decir las cosas"

Solté una pequeña carcajada. "Ya sabes… algunas cosas nunca cambian"

"Lo sé… y particularmente espero que no lo hagan" -comentó anímicamente, a la par que se levantó, encendió la lámpara de noche situada a mi derecha y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada- "Te dejaré para que descanses. Si llegas a necesitarme, estaré en la habitación de al lado. Sólo pega un grito y me tendrás aquí otra vez"

"Tranquilo… si pasa lo llegarás a saber" Dije con suavidad

"¡Bien!" –resaltó alegremente- "Buenas noches, Bella" –se despidió.

"Buenas noches, Edward"

Y ante mi último comentario, apagó la luz principal y salió finamente de la habitación.

xxx

_Forks, Washington. Febrero de 2009. _

_De regreso a la casa, subí precipitadamente las escaleras, camino hacia mi cuarto. Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba dentro; era un dolor que ya había experimentado y que conocía de memoria… pero aún así necesitaba entrar y enfrentarlo una vez más. Llenándome de valor, tomé firmemente la manilla de la puerta y jalé de ella, topándome para mi sorpresa con una puerta de igual tamaño. Abrí la siguiente… y la siguiente… y la siguiente… pero lo único que encontraba eran más y más puertas. Cuando por fin llegué hasta la última, noté que la misma estaba cerrada, sólo tenía un ojo mágico por el cual observar. Me acerqué entre nervios y miré pues a través de él, descubriendo finalmente aquello que tanto luchaba por evadir._

_¡Ahí estaba, tendido sobre mi cama! _

_El más grande de mis demonios… hecho realidad. _

xxx

¡Arrggghhhhhh!

Desperté en mitad de un grito de la horrible pesadilla que acababa de tener, la segunda ya en lo que iba de noche. Duramente podía respirar y sentía mi corazón querer salir por mi garganta. Mi almohada estaba empapada en sudor -yo estaba empapada en sudor- y terribles escalofríos iban y venían por mi cuerpo. Sentía la necesitad de salir de aquí cuanto antes -de regresar a casa-, pero sin dejarme siquiera tiempo para pensar lo que iba a decidir, Edward estaba de vuelta en la habitación, de pie al lado de la cama.

"¿Qué ocurre, Bella?" Preguntó agitadamente.

"N-no es nada importante; sólo un m-mal sueño… puedes volver a d-dormir" Respondí -aunque con dificultad- de forma tajante, sintiéndome repentinamente irritada.

Edward emitió un gruñido a causa de mi mala contesta, pero sólo se limitó a decir: "Déjame ver cómo sigues"

Se acercó a mí, extendiendo su mano en señal de querer tocar mi frente, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo pasé la cobija sobre mi cabeza y me volteé hacia el otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda y cortando su acción. "Est-toy bien, sólo déjame tranq-quila" Mentí, porque en realidad me sentía de todo menos bien.

No se preocupó en refutarme; sencillamente me quitó el cubrecama de un jalón y posó una de sus manos sobre mi estómago -intentando mover mi cuerpo hacia su dirección-, mientras que llevó la otra hacia cabeza, tanteando pues mi frente.

"Estás hirviendo otra vez" -confirmó en seco lo que ya presentía- "Espérame aquí"-me ordenó en lo que se ocultó detrás de la pared de soporte de la cama.

Me acosté boca arriba y tapé mis ojos con los brazos, inhalando y exhalando lentamente en un esfuerzo por recobrar el equilibrio. Por el estado en el que me encontraba, temía que pudiera compadecer en cualquier momento. Los estremecimientos se intensificaban cada vez más y la fiebre no dejaba de subir. Cuando me vi cansada de la posición que había adoptado, me levanté de golpe de la cama, buscando sentarme, y cuando lo conseguí todo a mi alrededor empezó a darme vueltas.

No había duda; lo único que me quedaba después de esto era el piso. Un segundo antes de que mi cuerpo me abandonara por completo, sentí unos brazos que me sostuvieron firmemente y salvaron de una segura caída.

"Por un demonio… _¡Bella!_" -aunque estaba más inconsciente que consciente, pude percibir la voz de Edward nombrándome a lo lejos- "Necesitas tomar una ducha… ahora mismo".

Me cargó sin más de brazos, llevándome hasta el baño de la habitación. Pese a mi convalecencia, alcancé a ver la enorme bañera en forma circular que se estaba llenando. Edward me puso rápidamente en pie y sin emitir comentario alguno, comenzó a quitarme la camisa.

"Pero qué… ¿q-qué diablos crees q-que estás haciend-do, Edward?" Le espeté a pesar de mi condición, frenándolo de lo que planeaba hacer.

"¡No te pongas difícil, Isabella… _no ahora_ por un demonio" –me reprochó implacablemente, su tono más furioso que nunca- "La maldita fiebre no termina de bajar y estás empapada en sudor… así que ahórrate tu ataque de moral porque _no_ pienso pedirte permiso para esto"

Y cumpliendo con su advertencia, terminó de desvestirme –dejándome únicamente en pantis y sostenes- y tras ello, me introdujo en la tina, teniendo particular cuidado de no mojar mi cabello. El agua estaba en la temperatura perfecta: ni muy fría ni muy caliente… término medio; el problema radicaba en el hecho de que no me cubría totalmente. Mi busto estaba prácticamente expuesto –no que en general no lo estuviera-, y Edward se encontraba sencillamente ahí –sentado al borde de la bañera- observándome.

Mi reacción instantánea fue cruzar los brazos contra mi pecho, en un intento de cubrirme lo más que pudiera. De no haber sido por esa bendita pesadilla –o mi estado deplorable, en su defecto- ahora mismo me estaría ahorrando esta vergonzosa situación. Con la mirada baja –incapaz de cruzar la suya- y formando un puchero con mis labios, le apunté. "¿Y-ya estás con-t-tento?, ya me tienes aquí dentro… ¡Ah-ora dame un p-poco de privacidad!"

"No pienso volverte a dejarte hasta tanto no me asegure que la fiebre se haya ido por completo" Me indicó Edward con voz decidida.

"B-bien…entonces la q-que se va seré yo" Recogía mis piernas y apoyaba mis manos sobre los lados opuestos de la tina –dispuesta a pararme-, cuando Edward ingresó un pie dentro del agua –bloqueándome el acceso- y disponiéndose de forma tal que su cabeza quedó justo frente a la mía.

"¿Realmente quieres que me meta contigo y te obligue a quedarte quieta de una buena vez y por todas?" Sus ojos eran fulminantes, dando fe de que cumpliría con su amenaza si así fuese necesario. Sorprendida, lo único que arreglé fue quedarme callada, sabiendo perfectamente que no era el mejor momento para rebatirlo… no cuando adoptaba una actitud como esa.

"Pues sí, eso me imaginé" Concluyó, sacando a continuación su pierna mojada y extendiéndose para tomar un pequeño recipiente del suelo. Lo llenó de agua y seguidamente, comenzó a esparcir su contenido sobre mis hombros y resto de cuerpo descubierto, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez. Decidí calmarme y finalmente obedecerlo… o al menos eso debía hacer si en realidad quería terminar con todo esto. Contemplaba ahora a Edward, detallando cuán concentrado estaba mientras hacía su labor… mientras me asistía. Seguía indiscutiblemente abrumada por la dedicación de este hombre, por el esmero que había puesto –y seguía poniendo- en mi cuidado. No podía evitar verlo con ojos de desconcierto.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido en cuanto se percató.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo e-esto, Edward?" Inquirí en un hilo de voz.

"¿Cómo que por qué, Isabella? Estás enferma, no ibas a pretender que te dejara…"

"Sabes muy bien que no es eso a lo q-que me refiero…" –aclaré antes de que siguiera- "¿…por qué _realmente_ estás haciendo esto?"

Respiró profundamente, tomándose un tiempo para meditar y encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales responderme. "Creo que es bastante obvio, Isabella… no es tan difícil de entender"

"Lo es para mí… por eso quiero que me lo digas"

Dibujó una pequeña mueca en su rostro -haciendo desaparecer el malestar que lo embargaba hace unos segundos- y expresó. "Créeme, te lo diré…" –me aseguró- "…pero una vez estés de nuevo en tus cinco sentidos"

No pude evitar reírme ante su último comentario, aliviada en cierto modo de que no había perdido su humor después de todas mis insolencias. "Pues no falta mucho para eso, Sr. Cullen" Le aseguré anímicamente.

"Estoy consciente de eso, Srita. Swan… pero siempre es bueno saber que no tengo que tomar ese bus por los momentos" Bromeó, y en medio de mi penosa situación y de su poco-a-poco extinto mal carácter, empecé a sentirme mejor.

xxx

"¿No crees que estás exagerando?" -inquirí, en lo que Edward me facilitaba uno de sus interiores - "¿Qué no te parece que ya es un poco bochornoso de por sí?" –adjunté, haciendo seña con mi mano de la bata de baño que cargaba puesta.

"No uso la misma ropa interior que tú, Isabella… digamos que no es mi tipo" –comentó en tono burlón- "Por lo que es esto o dormir sin nada… lo dejo a tu elección"

_¡Oh, sí!... contigo sí que se puede elegir._

Por supuesto, esto no era precisamente una situación de ganar-ganar, sino todo lo contrario: él ganaría al conseguir que terminara usando su ropa -_esa_ clase de ropa- mientras que yo por mi parte perdería totalmente la mucha o poca dignidad que me quedaba hasta esta noche.

"Privacidad" Dije ultimadamente... dándome por vencida.

Edward se detuvo al lado de la pared que conecta el cuarto con el baño y alcanzando a verme de reojo, añadió. "¡Ah!, y no te olvides de la parte de arriba también. Tu ropa mojada con el aire acondicionado no hacen una buena combinación" Salió finalmente, intentando sin éxito contener la risa.

Haciendo una pausa, medité lo absurdo de la situación que me rodeaba. Me encontraba semi-desnuda en el baño de este hombre, sosteniendo uno de sus interiores en la mano y preguntándome a mí misma qué más bajo podía llegar a caer.

xxx

Retorné entonces a la habitación -mucho más relajada gracias al baño caliente- pero aún así considerablemente cansada. Lo que más deseaba ahora era acostarme y caer en un profundo sueño. Edward me esperaba al pie de la cama e inmediatamente me vio, se acercó para pasarme un vaso de agua y otra pastilla.

"Tómatela" Dictaminó como de costumbre. Como sabía que no serviría de nada explicarle que la fiebre había desaparecido y que no necesitaba la pastilla, procedí a tomarla sin peros.

"Toda el agua, Isabella. Necesitas mantenerte hidratada" Me objetó cuando le devolví el vaso a mitad de su contenido. Giré mis ojos en ironía, aturdida con lo impasible que podía llegar a hacer. Debe ser algún tipo de problema lo que padece.

"¿Has llegado a considerar acudir con un especialista?" Le lancé de improvisto en lo que terminé de beber el último sorbo de agua, mis palabras expresando lo que mi mente de por sí sopesaba. Por su expresión, supe que no había comprendido lo que acababa de decir, por lo que en seguida reformulé la pregunta, siendo más específica esta vez. "¿una especialista que te ayude con tus problemas de autoritarismo?... ¡_Sinceramente, Edward_!, pareciera que lo mejor que sabes hacer es dar órdenes"

"Te equivocas, Isabella. Hay otra en lo que soy aún mejor… y puedo enseñártela cuando quieras"

Giré de nuevo mis ojos hacia él -chocada ante su comentario- y caminé entonces hasta la mesa de noche, dejando encima el vaso vacío y disponiéndome a acostar. Me metí pues dentro de las sábanas, cubriendo con ellas lo que la camisa de Edward no lograba. Al otro lado, lo vi repetir mi misma acción, haciéndose espacio entre la cama y posando la almohada entre su brazo y cara. Me apoyé rápidamente sobre mi codo, mirándolo con asombro e incrédula ante lo que pretendía.

"¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?" Mi voz era baja –no precisamente como quería que sonara-, pero aún así fría y calculadora. Para este momento, las pastillas empezaban a hacer efecto sobre mí: los ojos me pesaban y cada vez era más difícil conservarlos abiertos.

"Me voy a quedar aquí para poder chequearte mientras duermes. No voy a correr ningún riesgo esta vez" Me explicó, su tono dulce y apacible.

Suspiré en resignación y cuando ya el peso sobre mi codo se hizo insoportable, me decidí por reposar mi cabeza sobre un brazo. "¿Te das cuenta de lo retorcido de la situación?" Le pregunté, tratando de que se detuviera a reflexionar sobre el escenario que nos rodeaba. Iba yo –una perfecta extraña en poca ropa- a dormir en la misma cama que él –un perfecto extraño con…

_¡Oh mierda! …_con poca ropa también.

Increíblemente, dentro del estado en el que me encontraba no me había detenido –hasta los momentos- a apreciar detalladamente a Edward. De la cintura para abajo, llevaba puesto un mono de color gris que le colgaba sugestivamente sobre las caderas y dejaba entrever la V que se formaba en ellas. Por su parte, de la cintura para arriba no tenía absolutamente nada. Bajé la mirada involuntariamente, tentada a apreciar el panorama que ofrecía su pecho desnudo.

Siempre había descrito a Edward como una persona de contextura delgada en su mayoría, pero su torso esculpido y brazos bastante definidos demostraban todo lo contrario. Se podría decir que era una imagen perturbadora, imposible de creer. A pesar de las tantas cosas que había experimentado con él –y junto a él-, mi mente todavía no asimilaba la idea de que alguien así pudiera existir y mucho menos que estuviera ahora -en una cama- conmigo.

No podía mantener mi boca cerrada, se me hacía agua de tan sólo observarlo. Mis manos ardían por tocarlo; ansiaban por sentir el calor de su piel sobre la mía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso lo que él quería?, ¿estaría tan mal olvidarme por un instante de cualquier atadura moral y perderme por completo y sin reservas en él?

Edward se acercó a mi lado, permitiendo que su codo rozara con el mío y copiando la misma posición que tenía, tal como si se tratara de un espejo. "¿Sabes de lo que sí puedo darme cuenta, Bella?" Inquirió, proyectando una pequeña pero notable sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

Era imposible que palabra alguna saliera por mi boca en estos momentos, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca… no de esta forma. No obstante, su pregunta había despertado mi curiosidad, por lo que me limité a negar con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía la menor idea. Su sonrisa se profundizó y al instante prosiguió.

"…pues de lo irónico de la situación" Apuntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Mi voz había perdido unas cuantas octavas, situándose ahora en un bajo nivel.

"Al hecho de que era precisamente así –sobre mi cama, sin prácticamente nada encima- con que soñé tenerte desde el primer día en que te vi…"

Mi semblante cambió por completo a penas terminó su oración. Me sentía enfurecida conmigo misma por haberme permitido pensamientos como los de hace unos instantes. No importa lo buena de su máscara, no habría disfraz alguno que pudiera ocultar la verdadera identidad de este hombre por siembre. Extrañamente y dentro de las vivencias que creaba mi cerebro, reflexionaba sobre lo parecido de esta situación con el cuento de la Cenicienta y el príncipe azul, sólo que ésta era una versión diferente, claro está. La Cenicienta vendría ahora siendo él, quien al final de la última campana de media noche perdería sus encantos y se convertiría en la persona que verdaderamente es. Asumiría entonces yo el papel del príncipe azul, quien estaría totalmente deslumbrado con el ideal humano que en la realidad era toda una farsa. Claro está que yo no sería la soltera millonaria más afamada y aclamada en todo el reino, y ciertamente Edward no podría ser un simple plebeyo sobre una calabaza, su belleza y el carisma le habrían imposibilitado llegar a tal condición. Pensándolo bien, esto no tenía un demonio que ver con la estúpida historia de la Cenicienta.

Regresando de mi mundo de fantasías, miré a Edward con determinación a los ojos –haciéndole saber con ellos lo desagradable que consideraba su comentario- y tras ello me volteé de lado hacia la cama, buscando bajarme de ella. Tomando firmemente de mi brazo, impidió que me moviera de la posición en la que estaba y añadió. "…hasta esta noche, cuando después del estado en el que estabas hasta hace unos momentos lo único que más deseaba era que te mejoraras" -y he ahí otra vez, la claridad en su mirada y sinceridad de sus palabras- "Haría todo en mi poder por no verte en esas condiciones de nuevo"

Agregó, y sin dejarme espacio para hablar o emitir comentario alguno se acercó hasta mí y sujetando delicadamente mi mejilla posó sus cálidos y carnosos labios sobre mi frente. "Puedes dormir ahora… yo velaré tus sueños por ti" Susurró próximo a mi oído y descansando luego su frente a tan sólo centímetros de la mía.

Perdida en un tentador coctel de emociones y medicamentos, cerré finalmente mis ojos; encontrando un poco de serenidad después de la montaña rusa de la que cual me acababa de bajar.

xxx

Sábado, 10:37 am

Estaba despierta, acostada aún en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta. Podía sentir sobre mi cara la luz que se asomaba por las cortinas. Era ya de mañana -no cabía duda al respecto- y me sentí agradecida por haber tenido un sueño tranquilo durante el resto de la noche.

No sabía si era por el sol que empezaba a invadir la habitación o el que Edward haya subido el termostato la noche de ayer, pero me sentía bastante acalorada. Moviéndome un poco y abriendo al fin mis ojos, pude percatarme de la causa raíz de mi estado: Edward estaba encima de mí -literalmente encima-, su brazo enrollado sobre mi cintura y una de sus piernas sujetando la mía.

Mi primer impulso fue despertarlo y obligarlo a que cambiara de posición, pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo: estaba profundamente dormido, su cara era serena, igual a la de un niño tras un largo día de travesuras. Se veía mucho más joven, más despreocupado. Su pelo estaba hecho todo un alboroto, pero al fin y al cabo ese era su aspecto normal. Moví una de mis manos libres en dirección a su cabello, confesándome culpable ante tal atrevimiento. Cuando mis dedos encontraron su objetivo, los deslicé lentamente sobre cada una de sus hebras, pudiendo apreciar su suavidad y sedosidad... _¿es que podría ser más perfecto? _

Comenzó a moverse repentinamente, provocando que cortara el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. Me sentía ahora angustiaba ante la posibilidad de que se hubiese dado cuenta de mis acciones. _¿Qué se supone le podía decir si me preguntaba?... ¡No pude contener las ansias de tocarte porque eres increíblemente hermoso!, _o tal vez _¡sólo quería saber qué se siente tener una parte de ti entre mis manos! _Esto ya era peor de lo que me imaginaba. Mi mente no acaba de entender el poder que este hombre tenía sobre mí; cómo era que aún así –completamente dormido y sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo- hacía aflorar sentimientos tan ajenos en mí. Afortunadamente Edward no despertó; sólo volvió a acomodarse, permitiéndome un poco más de movilidad. Alzando un poco mi cabeza y fijando la mirada en la mesa de noche opuesta a mi lugar, avisté la hora que marcaba el reloj despertador que ahí reposaba.

_¡10:42 am! _

_¡Oh mierda!_

Exclamé alarmada para mi adentros, dándome cuenta de lo tarde que era. Alice y Rose deben estar hechas un mar de nervios: no llegué a dormir al apartamento y ni siquiera había llamado para avisarles. A estas alturas y conociéndolas, probablemente deben tener al FBI y mitad de la ciudad buscándome por doquier. Tenía que salir de aquí y regresar a la casa antes que de verdad fuera eso lo que ocurriera.

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no despertar a Edward, poco a poco me fui liberando de su abrazo, dejándolo ahora solo y extendido sobre la cama. Debía tener el sueño muy pesado, porque no se quejó para nada.

Entré pues al baño, situándome frente al espejo del lavamanos y tratando de hacer algo con mi muy desordenada cabellera. Coloqué una larga cantidad de pasta dental en uno de mis dedos y empecé a cepillarme como pude, enjuagándome y haciendo gárgaras al mismo tiempo. El próximo paso era buscar mi ropa; ciertamente no podía salir a la calle en estas condiciones. A continuación, tomé mi ahora seco sostén del toallero y salí entonces de la habitación, rumbo a la sala. Pasando el majestuoso piano que Edward tenía a mitad de la entrada, me pregunté por un momento si realmente sabía tocar o estaba ahí por pura decoración… pero ¿qué podía saber yo?, si cuando mucho conocía su nombre y apellido. Una vez en la sala, fijé mi vista sobre el lugar donde había dejado mi ropa, pero no hallé nada en oposición. Busqué por los alrededores, empezando a dudar si había sido aquí donde me había desvestido anoche. _¿Dónde diablos podía estar?_ De verdad necesitaba irme, llamar a un taxi para así….

_¡Un momento!_... ¿cómo se supone que voy pagarlo?

Había dejado mi cartera dentro de la camioneta; billetera, llaves y demás incluido. Aplaudí internamente mi gran proeza. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podía hacer ahora; ¿comunicarme con Alice o Rose y pedirles que pasaran por mí?... ni siquiera sabía la dirección de donde estaba. Además, ¿qué les iba a decir?, ¿qué excusa lógica podía inventar para explicar que pasé la noche en casa de este hombre, cuando nunca les comenté ni una sola vez sobre él?... De alguna forma, sentía que había fallado como amiga. Aparentemente, las verdaderas amigas no se guardan secretos, pero por mi parte y desde que conocí a Edward, no había hecho más que ocultárselos. No que hubiera ocurrido cosa significativa entre nosotros, pero tampoco podía pretender que no existía. Abandoné la sala –sintiéndome un poco cabizbaja- y traté de resolver lo que iba a hacer. Con mis manos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, divisé a Edward al principio del pasillo de los dormitorios, vistiendo el mismo mono con el que durmió y una arrugada camiseta blanca. Me observaba directamente -su mirada iluminada- y pasaba una de sus manos sobre su cabello. Parecía extrañado por alguna razón… pero no imaginaba cuál. Inevitablemente, mi compostura se vio descompensada de inmediato; era algo que no estaba ya en mis manos controlar.

"Tu ropa está en la secadora. La recogí anoche para secarla" Me explicó, presumiendo de alguna forma en lo que andaba hace unos minutos. Seguidamente, bajó su vista hacia mi mano derecha -aquella que sostenía mi sostén- y un tono de picardía se dibujó en su cara. Sentí al instante enrojecer mis mejillas de la vergüenza, dándome de cuenta que todavía no lo traía puesto… _¡Cielos!_, ¿puede ser más grande tu estupidez, Bella?

"Gracias. Me gustaría tenerla de vuelta"

Edward se abrió camino hacia donde me encontraba y una vez estuvo delante de mí, posó sus manos sobre cada una de mis mejillas y posteriormente mi frente.

"Parece que la fiebre ya se fue. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó a centímetros de mi cara, haciendo que me distrajera. No podía estar segura, pero sospechaba que lo hizo con la intención de evadir mi petición.

"Mucho mejor, gracias"

"¿Dormiste bien?" La mueca en sus labios evidenciaba su diversión. _¡Engreído que era!_

"Así parece, ¿tú?" Le apunté de regreso, no pudiendo reprimir la sonrisa de mi rostro y acordándome de lo confortable que parecía estar cuando lo vi al despertar. _¡Sí que lo hiciste, Cullen!_

"Bastante bien para mi sorpresa… no puedo recordar la última vez que dormí así" Sus ojos se tornaron serios, borrando rastro alguno de humor.

"Me alegro. Ehhh… de verdad necesito mi ropa, Edward" Le recalqué entre nervios, considerablemente deslumbrada ante su intensa expresión y siendo ahora la que evadía el tema. Sin pronunciar palabra, se movió rumbo a una habitación apartada -cerca de la cocina- y en menos de un parpadeo estaba de regreso, extendiéndome la pequeña cesta que contenía mi ropa.

"No te vas todavía, ¿no es así?" Inquirió, soportando aún la cesta en sus manos.

"Necesito llegar a mi casa… llamar a una grúa para que remolque la camioneta"

"Tu camioneta debe estar ya en el taller. Ayer mismo hice los arreglos" Abrí mi boca de la impresión, sorprendida ante su audacia… _¡realmente no se le escapaba nada!_

"Aún así tengo irme" –dije suavemente- "De hecho… te quería pedir que me regalaras una llamada, si no es mucha molestia"

Dejando escapar un suspiro y luciendo repentinamente contrariado, Edward buscó el teléfono más cercano y me lo facilitó. "Tómate el tiempo que quieras" Me animó amablemente y luego se fue para darme espacio para hablar. Marqué el número del apartamento -preparándome psicológicamente para lo que me venía- y al primer repique, Alice contestó.

"¡¿Quién habla?" _¡Cielos!, _se escuchaba bastante angustiada y agitada a la vez. Okey, aquí vamos…

"Está bien, Al. Soy yo… Bella"

"¡¿Bella?, ¡Oh, cielos! menos mal que estás bien... ¿en dónde diablos has estado metida?" Pronunció con dureza la última oración, aunque no se podía ocultar que sonaba mucho más aliviada.

"Es una larga historia Al, se las contaré a penas llegue al apartamento. Ahora necesito un favor de ustedes"

"¿Es ella?" –preguntó al fondo una muy irritada voz, la cual inmediatamente reconocí como la de Rose- "¡Pásame el teléfono!"

_¡Genial!... que comience la segunda ronda. _

"¿Tienes la menor idea de lo jodidamente preocupadas que hemos estado, Isabella? No hemos pegado un ojo en toda la bendita noche. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de personas a las que llamamos preguntando si estaban contigo o si te habían visto… _¡averiguamos hasta el celular de tu jefe, por un demonio!_"

"Cálmate, Rose. Lo sé y de verdad lo siento, pero créeme que todo tiene una buena explicación"

"Y aspiro que sea una muy buena Isabella, porque de lo contrario vete preparando para algo más grande de lo que de por sí te espera aquí. Te paso a Alice" Me cortó bruscamente, sin darme chance de replicarle.

"¿Por qué diablos no contestabas tu celular ayer?" Espetó Alice mordazmente, retomando nuestra conversación anterior y no dando su brazo a torcer a pesar de lo que le había dicho… _y aquí viene la tercera ronda_.

"Ya te dije, Alice. Les contaré hasta el último detalle _una vez llegue a la casa_. Ahora, cierra un momento la boca y permíteme hablar" La atajé de la única manera que conocía para que entendiera y prestara atención…

"De acuerdo, soy toda oídos"

…y sin duda alguna dio resultado.

"En unos minutos saldré para allá, pero necesito que me presten dinero para el taxi. No traigo mi cartera conmigo en estos momentos"

"¿Y en qué sitio la dejaste que…?"

"¡Alice!" La detuve, soltando un quejido debido a su insistencia y antes de que arrancara nuevamente con su interrogatorio.

"Está bien, está bien. No hay problema. Y discúlpame Bella, pero no puedes culparnos... hemos pasado una noche de perros pensando en las mil cosas que te pudieron haber pasado".

"Lo sé Alice, pero de verdad no fue mi intención tenerlas así. Mira, tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cosas primero. Nos vemos en un rato"

Culminé la llamada, sintiéndome ligeramente aturdida tras otra agotadora conversación con Alice y Rose. Recosté mi cabeza sobre una de las paredes -cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente-, en busca de un poco de calma. Para el tiempo en que los abrí, detallé a ver a Edward a mitad del pasillo, sosteniendo un pequeño bolso deportivo en la mano. ¿Iba a alguna parte o qué?

"Para ti… por si quieres empacar alguna cosa" Respondió a mi no formulada pregunta, extendiendo su brazo.

Sin más, me acerqué hasta él y tomé el bolso. "Gracias". Le dije en tono bajo y amable, deteniendo mi vista en su ahora afligida mirada. Algo le pasaba, de eso podía estar segura. Su actitud era diferente a la de anoche o esta misma mañana, incluso. Su expresión corporal había cambiado por completo: su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que su boca. Se encontraba encogido de hombros y su cabeza decaída.

Sentía revolver mi estómago de tan sólo verlo así. Era una sensación que no entendía, pero tampoco que podía evitar. Para colmo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le podía suceder. A decir verdad, Edward no se ha mostrado más que como una persona impenetrable desde que lo conocí -muy directa para decir las cosas, de eso no hay duda- pero impenetrable al fin.

"¿Tienes obligatoriamente que irte de una vez?, ¿no puedes esperar al menos a desayunar?"

_¿A desayunar?… ¿a casi las once de la mañana?_

"¿Quién cocinaría?" Curioseé, intentado mejorar su ánimo.

¡Y dio resultado!... una tenue sonrisa se formó entre sus labios, haciendo que saltara por dentro de gusto. "Pues ciertamente no yo, Srita. Swan. No se me da muy bien lo de cocinar, por lo que quedaría entonces el 'servicio a domicilio' como opción" Y tras eso último, su retorcida e hipnotizante sonrisa estuvo devuelta a full color.

_¡Pues sí!, mucho mejor ahora_ –asintió a mi favor BSOS, apareciendo nuevamente y a viva imagen después del incidente de ayer… ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

"Yo podría cocinar, pero estaría la posibilidad de que te guste tanto mi comida que llegues a considerar perseguirme hasta convertirme en tu chef personal… y contigo no quiero correr ese riesgo precisamente, ya sabes… dadas tus tendencias a sobre reaccionar".

Destaqué a propósito esa última parte y entre un toque de humor, soltando una pequeña carcajada ante mis propias palabras. Seguidamente, me hice a un lado, abriéndome espacio hacia los dormitorios y dejando a Edward ahí –de pie- con la más extraordinaria sonrisa con la que jamás lo había visto… hasta hoy.

xxx

Por mucho que insistí, fue imposible hacer desistir a Edward de la idea de que él mismo me regresara a la casa y mucho más difícil convencerlo de que no me comprara comida.

"Hasta donde sé, el último alimento que ingeriste fue el del almuerzo de ayer y estuviste toda la noche convaleciente y prácticamente deshidratada. Así que vas a comer" Me espetó cuando traté de patalear y hacerle entender que no tenía hambre. Hizo escala en Subway y me ordenó un sándwich de _30 cm_ para llevar. Seriamente… ¿_30 cm_? ¿A caso este hombre creía que yo era una clase de barril sin fondo?

Arribamos finalmente al apartamento. Edward estacionó su Volvo S60 2011 plateado frente a toda la entrada del edificio. Me preguntaba si era un obsesivo coleccionista de vehículos u otra cosa parecida, porque hasta ahora le había conocido tres marcas de carros diferentes.

Me acompañó pues hasta el ascensor, pasándome el bolso que me había prestado y que llevaba cargado por mí. "Así que… hasta aquí es" Comenté una vez dentro, sintiéndome repentinamente tímida.

"Así parece…" Contestó de vuelta, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre la pared conjunta al elevador y observándome detenidamente, su mirada impasible sobre la mía.

"Ehhh… te quería dar las gracias… por irme a buscar ayer, por tus cuidados para que mejorara, por prestarme tu ropa… por todo, en realidad" Concluí con la cabeza agachada; mi voz quedando sin tonalidad alguna al haber hecho uso de la última nota vocal que le quedaba para hablar.

Edward arqueó una vez más su retorcida sonrisa, enseñando con ella su resplandeciente dentadura. "Fue un verdadero placer, Isabella. En realidad, debería ser yo el que tendría que agradecerte, más bien" -expresó cuan niño recordándose de una vieja travesura- "Me voy entonces… te dejo para que termines de llegar" –añadió -a la par que se volteaba para irse- cuando algo lo detuvo.

"Se me olvidaba…" –profirió de manera animada, por su expresión parecía disfrutar que una broma privada- "Implícitamente, puedes quedarte con mi ropa –camisa e interior incluida-… creo que luce mejor puesta en ti"

Podría jurar que mis cachetes reventarían en cualquier instante a causa del enrojecimiento. Ese fue un golpe bajo… recordarme la humillación que tuve pasar cuando acepté su ropa interior. Sin embargo, esta vez era yo quien tenía un As sobre la manga –la carta ganadora- y este era el momento perfecto para usarla.

"_Implícitamente_, no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario…" Aseguré.

"¿Y por qué no?" Giró levemente su cabeza, intrigado ahora por mi afirmación.

"Porque no terminé usando tu ropa interior… fue muy grande para mi talla, a la final" –pronuncié con voz triunfante y a la par que presionaba el botón del ascensor- "Adiós, Edward"

Me despedí –segura de haber vencido esta batalla- y observando cómo se cerraban las compuertas ante un boquiabierta y súbitamente sorprendido, Edward Cullen.

**xxx**

**Nota del Autor: ujum... y la temperatura sigue subiendo :p El apartamento de Edward lo saqué de esta página. Cuando ingresen el link en sus computadoras, eliminen donde dice (punto) y pongan el punto real . **

**http:/www(punto)olsonkundigarchitects(punto)com/Projects/108/Glass-Apartment**

**Las siguientes semanas también van a ser un poco fuertes para mí, pero como siempre haré todo lo posible por actualizar cuanto antes, pero no sabría darles una fecha aproximada. De todas formas, háganme saber si quieren alguna vía donde pueda comunicarme con uds y decirles cómo voy con el capítulo. Y como siempre, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y de recomendar la historia si les sigue gustando :) BESOS y gracias por leer. **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de la mente brillante de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo soy una más de las fans de la Saga Crepúsculo, tratando de jugar con ellos. **

**PUES SÍ, FINALMENTE REGRESÉ...! Sé que podría decirse que no tengo excusa que pueda justificar el haberme tardado tanto en sacar este capítulo...pero en realidad sí la tengo. Mi vida me ha consumido hasta el extremo y el escribir no se me hizo nada fácil. **

**A pesar de todo, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS a aquellos que después yde todo este tiempo siguen conmigo en esta loca e inusual historia. Creánme que sigue viva en mi cabeza y no la pienso volver a abandonar otra vez... o al menos eso intentaré.**

**Mi BETA está al igual que yo de ocupada, por lo que también se le hará difícil corregir esta bestia, por lo que ESTOY BUSCANDO A UNA PERSONA CON MUY BUENA ORTOGRAFÍA Y REDACCIÓN que voluntariamente se ofrezca a chequear los capítulos antes que los actualice y sobre todo, que se preocupe por darme una patada en el trasero para que me apure con la escritura y pueda actulizar con mayor rapidez. **

**Si alguien está interesada, EN SUS REVIEWS DÉJENME PORFA UN BREVE ESCRITO DE SU PROPIA AUTORÍA (DE CUALQUIER TEMA Y NO TIENE QUE SER LARGO), JUNTO CON UN CORREO DONDE LAS PUEDA CONTACTAR para así poder tomar una decisión y elegir a quien será mi nueva BETA :)**

**También puede contactarme vía twitter a Lucrepusculo2**

**Y bueno, al grano de una buena vez y por todas. DESPUÉS DE 4 JODIDOS MESES DE ESPERA (realmente lo siento), aquí está el capítulo 7 de esta bestia llamada AGE. De verdad espero que la espera haya valido la espera... si no de todas formas háganme saber sus opiniones en sus REVIEWS... **

**"La felicidad, al igual que las cosas buenas de la vida, vienen en porciones"**

**LuCrepusculo**

**xoxo**

**Capítulo 7**

Sábado, 9:38 pm

Me encontraba acostada sobre el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión o pretendiendo al menos que lo hacía ya que había perdido por completo el hilo de la programación. Estaba ida en pensamiento, recordando todo lo sucedido entre ayer y hoy.

Por supuesto no me salvé de la reprimenda de Alice y Rose cuando llegué finalmente a casa. Me había preparado psicológicamente para soportar al mismísimo Demonio de Tasmania personificado en Rosalie Hale, y a una más calmada pero igualmente insistente Alice Brandon. Para mi asombro, terminé topándome con todo lo contrario.

Rose no mostró más que alivio al verme en una sola pieza, interesada en conocer qué fue lo que realmente me había pasado y asegurándose de dejarme en claro cuán en lo correcto estaba sobre mi vehículo. "_¡Te lo dije, Isabella!_... no una, ni dos, sino un millón de veces. Tienes que deshacerte de una buena vez y por todas de esa porquería… no creo que te hayas convertido ahora en una total masoquista y empezaras a agarrarle el gusto al tipo de _incidente_ que te pasó anoche"

Aún cuando Rose tenía razón, no podía evitar sentir recelo en cuanto a mi auto se refería. Ciertamente no era el más veloz, impactante y funcional de los autos, pero era _mí auto, _y al final de cuentas tenía personalidad propia. Opté entonces por quedarme callada y no replicar ante su último comentario, evitando así empezar una mayor discusión. Además, me sentía agradecida de que la inoperatividad de mi vehículo haya sido tema de distracción suficiente como para evitar que Rose quisiera indagar más en lo ocurrido.

Por su parte, sabía de antemano que no correría la misma suerte con Alice que con ella; estaba segura que no se quedaría tranquila hasta tanto no llegar al fondo de la situación y una vez hubiera obtenido el último detalle. Sin embargo, fui yo la que terminó sorprendida al percatar sus duros ojos fijados en mí, al tiempo que daba media vuelta y caminaba con firmeza hacia su cuarto, todo esto sin emitir palabra alguna.

Tenía que estar verdaderamente enojada como para comportarse de esa forma… _y al parecer sí que lo estaba._

Lamentablemente no me había equivocado: una vez en su habitación, puso la música a todo volumen –indicativo de que no quería que la molestaran- y pasó _todo_ el día encerrada en ella, cosa que era casi imposible que ocurriera un día sábado como hoy, y mucho menos considerando que había dejado cargando su celular afuera. Tal situación hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, suprimiendo mi apetito por completo.

Enojada ya no era la mejor palabra para describirla… _¡Alice estaba furiosa!_

El que haya pasado más de diez minutos sin su principal medio de contacto con el mundo –es decir, su teléfono-, ya decía mucho de su estado ánimo actual. Lo que más me dolía era saber que yo era la única responsable por ello. No era el hecho de haberle ocultado _algo_ lo que me hacía sentir culpable, sino el haberle ocultado algo a _ella _en particular; a ambas en realidad.

Pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo iba a explicarles que terminé pasando la noche en el apartamento de un hombre que, hasta ese momento, era un simple y total desconocido para las dos. No había tenido el tiempo necesario como para pensar en la mejor manera de contarles lo que me pasó ayer, o mejor dicho, todo lo que me había pasado desde aquél sábado de la inauguración -cuando conocí a Edward- hasta el sol de hoy. ¿Qué explicación que no incluyera algo como _"ya saben, es este nuevo cliente de la compañía que al cederme un multimillonario contrato, se creyó con el suficiente poder sobre mí como para ofrecerme ser una clase de 'amiga con derecho' para él… ¡ah!, y se me olvidaba; ayer en la noche me ofreció usar uno de sus interiores tras haberme personalmente bañado en su tina y sólo con mi ropa interior puesta"_ podría ser bastante buena como para no tener que mentirles, pero tampoco contarles toda la verdad?; quizá y estaba exagerando un poco con lo de historia, pero más o menos ese ha sido el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas con él.

Pegué un leve brinco cuando repentinamente escuché un pequeño, pero intencional tosido salir desde mis espaldas, haciéndome salir de mi burbuja de pensamientos. Al voltear mi cabeza para saber quién había sido la intérprete del sonido, pude a ver a Alice de pie al lado del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y observándome detenidamente con expresión irritada. Era obvio que seguía molesta y que iba a costarme mucho más que un 'lo siento' el poder quitarle el mal humor, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo.

"Alice, yo…"

"Toma" Me cortó bruscamente, a la vez que me extendía un papel en su mano.

La miré con aprensión, no entendiendo qué era lo que hacía o pretendía hacer, pero igual aceptándole la hoja que me había ofrecido. En ese instante, lo último que haría sería rechazarle algo; no por lo menos si quería aligerar su estado de ánimo. "¿Qué es este…?"

"Léelo" Volvió a interrumpirme, su voz fría y monocorde.

"Okey" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió responderle, y me dispuse entonces a revisar el escrito.

"En voz alta" Añadió en tono mandatario, y en ese momento quise girar mis ojos en frustración, pero me contuve sabiendo que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Finalmente, tomé un profundo bocado de aire y procedí pues a leer su carta.

_Seattle, 22 de noviembre de 2009_

_Yo, Isabella Marie Swan,__ en vista de acontecimientos pasados que han ocasionado: malestares, trasnocho –originante de bolsas bajos los ojos y en contra de las 8 horas mínimas de sueño que una persona debería tener-, estrés –propensador de la aparición de arrugas y el envejecimiento prematuro-, uñas comidas –efecto del mismo estrés- y demás molestias como rabia, angustia, desesperación e impotencia causadas, claramente sin pensarlo, a, no sólo mis dos compañeras de habitación sino mejores amigas y hermanas de crianza; he querido plasmar a través de este escrito mis más profundos sentimientos al respecto. _

_Primero que todo, reconozco__ que de un tiempo para acá no he sido completamente sincera con tan honesta, extraordinaria, talentosa, radiante y bella persona como lo es mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon. Confieso que en estos últimos días no me he comportado como se supone una verdadera amiga debería hacerlo; a decir verdad, estoy consciente de haber actuado como una total idiota al sobreestimar su inteligencia y capacidad de percepción, y creer que no se daría cuenta de mis aún-no-pero-más-temprano-que-nunca-reveladas andanzas. _

Tuve que parar a penas terminado el segundo párrafo del manuscrito. "_Honesta, extraordinaria, talentosa, radiante y bella persona"..._ ¿era esto acaso una broma?

¿Realmente Alice había pasado –o más bien gastado- toda la tarde y parte de la noche escribiendo un papel entero sobre mi mal comportamiento para con tal _modesto ser_ como ella?; ¿era ésta su manera de enfrentar el problema entre las dos?... y no me malinterpreten, sabía perfectamente que la que falló fui yo -que la deshonesta había sido yo- pero ¿no habría sido más sencillo si tan sólo nos hubiésemos sentado a discutir el tema en vez de ella resolver enclaustrarse el día entero en su cuarto, idealizando sobre papel las palabras que –para ella- eran lo mejor que debía -_o tenía_- que decir?.

No pude contenerme más, e instintivamente giré mis ojos ante tan infantil conducta de su parte. Costaba imaginar que la mujer de 24 años que estaba ahora parada frente a mí, se comportara tal cual niña de primer grado.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es esto, Alice?" Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder siquiera detenerlas, haciéndome enseguida arrepentir de haberlas dicho. No que no hayan sido ciertas, pero debí haber pensado en una forma más… _sutil_ de expresarlas.

La respuesta de Alice fue inmediata: sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par –casi fuera de su órbita normal-, reflejando nada más que conmoción ante mi _no-muy-oportuno_ comentario. Su expresión dejaba entrever la mezcla de irritación y asombro que la abundaba, lo cual no era ningún buen indicio para lo que de seguro venía.

Mientras me preparaba para recibir la descarga de Alice hacia mí, ella simplemente optó por cerrar sus ojos por un segundo y respirar a profundidad. Finalmente respondió: "Está bien, si tan _ridículo_ te parece lo que escribo, no tienes por qué leerlo" –espetó en tono pasivo, asegurándose de resaltar el calificativo que yo misma había utilizado unos momentos atrás y acercándose hacia mí, dejando clara su intención- "Así que por qué no nos ahorramos las dos el mal rato y me entregas mejor la carta para que pueda regresar a mi cuarto y seguir con lo que…"

"No" –pronuncié antes que pudiera quitarme el papel de las manos; sujetándolo con firmeza- "Discúlpame, no fue esa la palabra que quise usar para… lo que digo es que hubiese sido mejor si tan solo…" –hablaba ahora apresuradamente, buscando decir cualquier cosa que la hiciera desistir de la idea de encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Ya había dado el primer paso -salir de ella-, por lo que no pretendía retroceder todo hasta el inicio- "Yo… yo voy a terminar de leerla"

"No tienes que hacer nada si no…"

"Quiero hacerlo" Resalté antes de que pudiera completar la oración; enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa como señal de mi buena disposición.

"Como desees" Replicó con frialdad, tratando inútilmente de ocultar el _siempre-me-termino-saliendo-con-la-mía_ sentimiento que en realidad la envolvía.

Haciendo de cuenta que no había notado nada y decidida entonces a seguirle la corriente, aclaré pues mi garganta y empleé el mejor tono de víctima que pude para proseguir leyendo _'mi'_ tan tormentosa nota de arrepentimiento.

_Me d__uele haber pasado por alto todos los consejos y enseñanzas que año tras año y con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, Alice trató inculcarme para mi bien personal y el bien de nuestra amistad. Haciendo memoria, todavía puedo recordarla en una de esas tantas conversaciones a media madrugada, cuando fervientemente debatíamos sobre el verdadero secreto bajo toda sincera relación amistosa: _

"_Miren el caso de Sandra y Sara, las chicas éstas del periódico de la universidad. Todo lo hacían juntas -hasta la más mínima cosa-, y me atrevería a decir que lo único que no compartían eran los muchachos con los que salían en el momento. Se conocían entre ellas como Sa1 y Sa2, ¿recuerdan? Un día hubo esta fiesta en la que Sandra usó este vestido ajustado. Aparentemente, ella le preguntó a Sara si se notaba mucho su aumento de peso en la forma como le quedaba, y ella le juró que no… lo cual era totalmente falso. Al día siguiente, cuando Sandra vio las fotos de ella misma y su no muy sentadora figura en esta página de chismes, le reclamó a Sara por engañarla y haber permitido que saliera de esa forma; una simple mentira blanca, y 'Sa1 y Sa2' se terminó para siempre. Lo quiero decir es que, lo único que va a asegurar que una verdadera amistad perdure con el tiempo, es la honestidad. Sin ella, se pierde la confianza y sin confianza, se pierde absolutamente todo"_

_Tras recordar la conversación, ahora puedo decir que me pesa no haberla tomado con la seriedad que debía en el momento, así como tampoco haber hecho caso a la lista que hizo un día para Rose y para mí… _

_CUALIDADES DE UNA VERDADERA MEJOR AMIGA, por Alice M. Brandon_

_Una verdadera mejor amiga, no es más que aquella persona/ hermana que tú misma elegiste/ compañera de buenas y malas/ hombro para llorar, que:_

_No tiene secretos para con la otra; situación que implica comunicar sobre cualquier tipo de evento, encuentro personal o incomodidad que experimente la persona en su vida diaria, sea o no de relevancia._

_Mantiene permanente contacto con sus amigas; lo que incluye conservar siempre la carga de su celular para el envío y__/o recibo de llamadas, mensajes de texto o notas de voz, a cualquier momento del día y sobre todo en casos especiales o de emergencia._

_No debe poner en juicio la percepción y__/u opinión de sus amigas ante algún asunto en particular, mucho menos si ellas tienen más experiencia y relación con el asunto en exposición. _

_Debe escuchar y seguir en lo posible los consejos (de moda y belleza, en es__pecial) emitidos por sus amigas, tomando en cuenta que ellas sólo quieren lo mejor para su imagen y persona. _

_No debe herir__ los sentimientos de sus amigas; aceptando para ello cualquier clase de ayuda que provenga de ellas y no emitiendo comentarios que puedan en alguna medida ofenderlas. _

_No debe poner en duda las buenas intenciones de sus amigas; comprendiendo que toda acción tomada por ellas sólo busca un beneficio para la persona directamente afectada, incluso cuando la misma considere lo contrario. _

Paré nuevamente la lectura.

Esto en vez de una carta, parecía más bien una novela literaria… de terror, si me lo preguntan. Por supuesto que ésta no era la primera vez que Alice se presentaba con una cosa así; recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos entregó ese listado y mucho más el punto que secretamente le añadí:

_No __debe ser tan entrometida, sino más bien procurar mantener sus narices fuera de donde no la han llamado._

¿Había dicho niña de primer grado?... esto ya llegaba a nivel 1 de maternal.

Habiendo aprendido la lección, hice el mayor de los esfuerzos para conservar la compostura y culminar el último párrafo de la nota que quedaba.

_Así pues, es precisamente el arrepentimiento que me embarga tras no haber hecho caso a tan sabias lecciones de vida lo que me ha llevado a escribir esta carta, y por medio de ésta me gustaría dejar plasmada mi promesa de no volver a cometer los mismos errores que me llevaron a tomar acciones equivocadas y sobre todo, que generaron nada más que malentendidos y malos ratos a dos de las personas que más se preocupan y cuidan de mí. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Isabella Marie Swan _

Terminadas de leer las líneas finales, alcé la vista para ver nada más que la sonrisa triunfante dibujada en el rostro de Alice.

"¿Algo más que quisieras agregar?" Pregunté sarcásticamente, aún abrumada por la manera tan absurda que había escogido para comunicarse conmigo y hacerme ver sus sentimientos tras lo sucedido.

"Bueno…" -preservando intacta su sonrisa y soltando un suspiro de alivio, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su jean y sacó un bolígrafo de éste- "Podrías firmarlo" –sugirió aparentando inocencia y al tiempo que me extendía el objeto.

_¿Firma__rlo?_... podría hasta registrarlo en la misma prefectura, si eso te hace tan feliz y acaba de una buena vez el problema.

"Seguro" -dije sin más, quitándole el bolígrafo y plasmando mi firma a un lado de la nota… '_mi'_ nota- "¿Feliz, ahora?" –le espeté con desánimo mientras le entregaba la carta y el bolígrafo de vuelta.

No tuvo siquiera que afirmarlo, su semblante de victoria respondió por ella.

"Oh, Bella. No tienes la menor idea"

Aseguró por último y en su típica voz chillona, y con ello y dejándome aún más frustrada ante su respuesta, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso, rumbo a su habitación.

xXx

Domingo, 8:15 am

"Tienes que entenderla, Bella" –conversaba ahora con Rose mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien tras mi _no-muy-reconciliador_ encuentro de anoche con Alice, y qué mejor persona para hacerlo que ella- "Ambas estábamos como locas pensando en lo que pudo haberte pasado, pero _tenías_ que verla a ella. Te juro que por un instante pensé en darle un tranquilizante o una pastilla para dormir sin que se diera cuenta"

Su revelación me hizo erizar de la cabeza a los pies. El tan sólo imaginar a Alice en un estado como ése -sabiendo que yo era la causante- me hacía remover hasta la más pequeña fibra que tenía. Me encogí de hombros, abrumada por los sentimientos de culpa que nuevamente me invadían.

"Ey" –me apuntó Rose, intentado retomar mi atención- "No te estoy diciendo esto para que te pongas cuan perro regañado, sino para justificar su comportamiento de ayer. Está claro que todo el asunto de lo de la carta fue una completa niñería de su parte, pero tú sabes cómo es Alice y la forma no particular en la que tiende a reaccionar, pero tal vez esa fue la única forma que encontró para enfrentar la situación; míralo como terapia personal".

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?" Le pregunté en lo que le servía una taza de café.

"Yo creo que deberías empezar por ir hasta su cuarto y llevarle uno de estos" –señaló con entusiasmo a las panquecas con mermelada que había cocinado y recién acababa de dar un mordisco- "Ve y habla bien con ella, Bella. Seguramente está más calmada que ayer, y aunque es cierto que puede que todavía siga enojada –del tipo _puedo-lanzar-lo-primero-que-se-me-atraviese_ enojada-, también lo es que tú eres una de sus mejores amigas y una de las pocas personas por las cuales cambiaría todos sus planes un sábado por la noche, así que ya tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada. Aprovecha eso"

"Gracias, Rose" –le dije, al mismo tiempo que la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo- "No sé qué haría sin ti... sin alguna de las dos"

"Nada de gracias, Bells, no son más que gajes del oficio. Ahora ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer mientras yo termino de aumentar los 2 kilos que me voy a ganar después de comerme esto"

No pude evitar reírme… Rose y su eterno dilema con las dietas.

Tomando el frasco de sirope de chocolate de la nevera y el plato de panquecas sobre la mesa, me dirigí pues hacia el cuarto de Alice. Toqué la puerta con el pie y me las ingenié para girar la manilla con mi codo. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Creo que ya estás adentro" Contestó Alice en tono petulante, quien se encontraba todavía en su pijama, recostada y leyendo una revista.

"Estaba preparando panquecas y pensé que podrías tener hambre. Espero que te gusten; te traje sirope de chocolate para que les untes" Le dije ignorando su hostilidad y en lo que depositaba el plato y tarro sobre su mesa de noche. Ella por su parte ni siquiera volteó a mirarme; su vista fija todavía en la revista. Obviamente esto no iba a ser nada fácil, pero no pensaba desistir.

"¿Sobrevivió ayer tu celular? Como olvidaste tu cargador en la cocina pensé por un momento en venir a traértelo, ya sabes, en caso de que no tuvieras suficiente batería para toda la noche"

Le seguí hablando, pero su reacción fue la misma que un segundo atrás. Continué entonces intentando.

"No me contaste sobre la salida de ayer. ¿Alcanzó el dichoso hermano de Jasper las expectativas de Rose?"

Su conducta permaneció inmutable.

"¿Vas algún día a volver a hablarme, Alice?" Le espeté finalmente, frustrada al ver que mis esfuerzos parecían serían en vano.

Mantuvo la misma actitud que llevaba hasta ahora -no moviendo ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo-, pero esta vez pude notar cómo arrugaba ligeramente su frente. Al menos era un cambio… no el esperado, pero cambio al fin.

"Realmente siento lo de ayer, Alice. No sabes cuánto me duele saber en el infierno que las puse, pero créeme cuando te digo que no fue mi intención. Tuve este accidente con la camioneta y traté de comunicarme con ustedes en primer lugar, pero las cosas se complicaron y… terminaron de una forma totalmente diferente"

Su ceño se pronunció un poco más, pero eso fue todo. Su postura corporal daba entender de todo menos que estaba dispuesta a hablarme. Si quería que cambiara su conducta, sólo había una sola forma de hacerlo.

_Ok__… ¡aquí vamos!_

"Conocí a esta persona…" –empecé, mi voz prácticamente un murmullo pero alcanzando mi objetivo tras pronunciar esas cuatro palabras: Alice apartó su cabeza de la revista y fijó ahora su mirada en mí; sus ojos fríos pero atentos a lo que decía. Tomé pues un bocado de aire y continué- "Me topé con él el día de la inauguración de la discoteca, ya sabes, en el tiempo que estuve 'perdida', e irónicamente es uno de los clientes más importantes de la empresa y estoy ahora trabajando en uno de sus proyectos"

Alice se paró finalmente de la cama, sentándose a un lado de ella y haciéndome señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Tenía ahora su total atención. "La reunión que tuve la semana pasada no fue con Laurent… fue con él. Sé que te mentí, pero créeme que me sentí horrible al instante que lo hice. Lo que pasa es que las cosas con él han sido un poco... _complicadas_"

"¿Te gusta?"

_¡Eureka!_

"Más de lo que debería" –le contesté en un tono más entusiasta del que ameritaba mi respuesta, pero sencillamente estaba feliz de que haya vuelto a hablarme.

"¿Y él está interesado en ti?" La emoción en mi rostro se desvaneció apenas salida las palabras de su boca. _¿Edward interesado en mí?_ Bueno, al menos no de la forma que me gustaría. Pero si el hacer y deshacer con su dinero a su santa voluntad hasta manipular a quien tenga que manipular por el hecho de quererme dentro de su cama –y no para dormir, precisamente- cuenta como muestra de interés, entonces sí que está jodidamente interesado.

"No lo creo, Al" Respondí en un susurro, fijando la vista en mis dedos y repentinamente perturbada por lo que tal realización causaba en mí. Mis sentimientos por Edward eran cada vez más fuertes, y día con día mi mayor preocupación se remontaba en no poder esconderlos por mucho más tiempo.

Alice me tomó protectoramente de la mano y tal acción de su parte hizo que subiera de nuevo la mirada. Su expresión era dura, pero sus ojos cálidos y preocupados. "¿Fue con él con quien estuviste anoche?"

Tan sólo asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Te hizo algo, Bella?" Preguntó amargamente y en tono exaltado, sujetando con mayor firmeza mi mano.

"No, no Alice. No es lo que estás pensando" –repliqué antes que pudiera llegar a cualquier conclusión equivocada- "Él fue quien me auxilió ayer y llevó hasta su apartamento para que me resguardara hasta que terminara la tormenta. Yo estaba enferma, prendida en fiebre por la lluvia que me había caído, y él no se apartó un segundo de mí hasta que estuviera completamente sana. No tengo nada que reprocharle por eso…"

"Pero…" Agregó.

"Pero eso es todo; sólo pasó esa noche. No entiendo por qué se comportó conmigo así cuando generalmente él sólo…" Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, impidiéndome completar la oración. Estaba haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos por no llorar y sabía que si decía una palabra más sobré él, todos mis intentos se derrumbarían.

"No tienes que decir más nada, Bella" –pronunció Alice, su voz compasiva tras ver mi reciente postura- "Es obvio que es difícil para ti hablar del tema y no pienso insistirte para que lo hagas, no más. Lo único que quiero que tengas presente es que cuando estés lista para contarme todo lo que te pasa, todo eso que sientes, yo estaré ahí. No importa qué, no importa ni dónde ni cuándo, siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?"

"¡Oh, Alice!"-no pude contenerme más y me lancé sobre ella para abrazarla. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer sobre mi rostro… por lo de Edward, por haber podido desahogarme con ella y contarle parte del peso que llevaba de un tiempo para acá- "¿Estoy perdonada entonces?" –le apunté entre sollozos, aliviada porque conocía de sobra la respuesta.

"¿Estás bromeando?, lo estabas desde el momento que pusiste un pie a salvo dentro de la casa. Sólo te quería hacer sufrir un poco y por lo visto lo conseguí" Dejó escapar un contagiosa carcajada tras esa afirmación, provocando que me riera también con ella.

"Tú eres la persona más torturante y calculadora que conozco, Alice Brandon. Pero aún así te quiero demasiado" Le repuse, abrazándola con más fuerza.

"Lo sé. y yo te quiero a ti, Bells. Por encima de toda una noche sin batería en el celular"

Y con las dos riéndonos por su comentario, di oficialmente por terminada nuestra pelea.

xXx

Lunes, 10:23 am.

"¿Y dices que llevan ahí desde las 7 de la mañana?"

Me encontraba en mi cubículo platicando con Lauren, sorprendida al igual que ella por la imprevista reunión que estaba suscitándose en la oficina de Laurent, sólo entre él y Edward. Era una situación nada convencional: el cronograma de actividades del proyecto estaba al día y todos los puntos fueron oportunamente tratados y aprobados; no había razón lógica alguna que pudiera justificar el por qué de su encuentro en privado.

"El mismo vigilante me dijo que para el tiempo que Laurent llegó a la empresa -alrededor de las 6:50 de la mañana- ya el Dios de Sonrisa Matadora lo estaba esperando en su oficina" Prosiguió Lauren con su explicación.

"¿_Dios de Sonrisa Matadora_?" Pronuncié palabra por palabra de manera afincada, chocada de inmediato por el adjetivo que había decidido utilizar Lauren para referirse a Edward.

"Sí, ya sabes, Edward Cullen" –aclaró sin más, simulando no haber notado la acidez en mi tono- "La cuestión es que desde esa hora, ninguno de los dos ha salido por esa puerta, no contando al menos las dos veces que se asomó Laurent para pedirme café y un calmante para el dolor de cabeza. No puedo explicarte la cara que tenían ambos cuando entré a dejarles las cosas; parecía como si fueran a acabar con lo primero que se les pasara por el frente. Tuve que salirme enseguida, no pude aguantar la tensión que había dentro de esa oficina"

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en consecuencia de lo que recién acababa de contarme Lauren. Esto no podía ser nada bueno… esto no era absolutamente nada bueno, de hecho. ¿Qué podría haber pasado como para que Laurent y Edward discutieran de esa manera? Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, pensando en cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Laurent se haya enterado de mi incidente del fin de semana. ¿Era eso de lo que se trataba todo esto?... _¡No!_ –mi subconsciente respondió por mí-, y en caso que por así fuera, ¿qué relevancia podía tener en los asuntos de la empresa?, ¿o sí tenía?... _¡Oh, mierda!_

"¿Te quedaste muda, Bella?"

Lauren me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, alejándome afortunadamente de cualquier dirección en la que viajaba mi mente. "Ehhh… no, no. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, en lo extraña de la situación. Eso es todo"

"¡Ah, sí!… De cualquier forma, creo que le gusto"

"Un momento, ¿qué, quién?... ¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté confundida ante el repentino cambio de tema de Lauren, ignorando por completo a qué exactamente se refería.

"Edward Cullen. Creo que le gusto" Me aclaró más que complacida, su rostro demostrando pura satisfacción.

Sentí de inmediato cómo hervía la sangre a lo largo de mis venas. Mi ceño se frunció automáticamente y una cólera repentina invadió mi cuerpo de tan sólo escuchar la estupidez que acababa de decir. ¿A cuánto podía llegar la locura de esta mujer como para inventar una mentira como esa, hasta el punto de hacerla tan convincente que creyera de verdad que era realidad?, porque de seguro era un simple invento de su parte o una muy mala jugada de su imaginación… ¿Lo era, verdad? Tenía que serlo.

"¿Y en qué te basas para pensar eso, Lauren?" Dije con la mayor serenidad que pude, sonando como cualquier curiosa persona y conteniendo la rabia que tenía.

_¡__Aleja tus sucias manos de él, perra!_

"Oh, ya sabes. En ocasiones me lanza esas miradas y he notado cómo se altera cada vez que estoy cerca de él. No me ha insinuado nada todavía, imagino es porque debe ser un poco tímido, pero no tengo duda que en cualquier momento lo va a hacer. En serio Bella, necesito liberar de alguna forma el estrés que cargo encima… tú sabes lo frustrante que puede ser cuando pasas tiempo sin tener nada con alguien"

"No, no lo sé" Le espeté de golpe lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, importándome ya un bledo si se daba cuenta o no de mi mal humor y de la aspereza en mi voz. _¡Tímido!_... Edward _te-regalo-un-contrato-millonario-a-cambio-que-hagas-todo-y-cuanto-me-parezca _Cullen, tímido. Ciertamente era imposible que esa palabra pudiera estar en cualquier oración donde él fuera mencionado. A esta mujer se le había tenido que soltar una tuerca de la cabeza, no había otra explicación lógica en caso contrario. Cuando retorné a verla, Lauren estaba boquiabierta, su cara en total asombro… ¿qué le ocurría esta vez?

"¿Nunca has hecho el amor, Isabella?"

_¡¿Qué?_

La miré incrédula

"Permiso, señoritas"

Ambas pegamos un brinco al escuchar la voz de la tercera persona que ahora se encontraba entre nosotras. No tenía siquiera que voltear para reconocer de quién provenía… y no lo hice, de todas formas. Una corriente fría penetró imparable a través de mí, impidiéndome realizar movimiento alguno. Mis ojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad y una sensación de pánico se empezó a construir en mi interior. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí?, ¿acababa recién de llegar o ya tenía…? ¡Oh, no!, por favor no; que no haya escuchado nada de nuestra conversación. ¡Por favor, por favor!

"Disculpen, ¿interrumpí algo?" Pronunció él con presunta normalidad.

"Por supuesto que no, Sr. Cullen. Usted nunca interrumpe. Bella y yo sólo estábamos platicando… nada importante. ¿Hay algo que necesite, alguna cosa en que le pueda servir?" Lauren esclareció con mayor dulzura de la cuenta, pero ni siquiera su conducta de cualquiera me hizo reaccionar del estado de shock en el que me acababa de sumergir.

"No gracias, Srita. Mallory. Pero de hecho el Sr. Gathegi la está esperando en su oficina por unos asuntos que requiere resolver. Le hice el favor de venir y avisarle por él" Explicó simplemente Edward con su usual cortesía. Aún cuando se encontraba fuera de mi ángulo de visión, pude perfectamente sentir sus ojos clavados en mí durante todo el tiempo que habló. _¡Oh mi…!_

"Muy amable de su parte, Sr. Cullen" –respondió la perra con especial picardía y al unísono que se acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justamente al lado de donde se encontraba Edward- "Con su permiso, entonces. Isabella" –se despidió ultimadamente de mí, asegurándose de afincar mi nombre para que volteara a mirarla antes que terminara de salir. Cuando lo hice, pude avistar cómo mudamente –y fuera de la vista de Edward- las palabras _"te lo dije"_ salían en forma triunfante de su boca.

Con eso último, Lauren logró alcanzar su cometido del día a día: "sacar a Bella de sus casillas". Tal fue la magnitud de su victoria, que me tomó menos de un pestañeo pasar de la total perplejidad, a la más intensa de las irritaciones. No se podía negar que la bruja era buena en lo suyo después de todo; para muestra un botón.

Edward seguía de pie desde la puerta, sus manos escondidas en cada bolsillo de su pantalón. Vestía en su usual traje de ejecutivo. Traía puesta una camisa blanca de manga larga, desabrochada en los dos botones superiores y sin corbata. Estaba increíblemente bello, sexy como siempre, y mantenía en su mirada un silencioso deseo carnal que me hacía estremecer por completo. Sin embargo, ni su jodidamente hermoso rostro, ni su pelo, ni sus inmensos ojos verdes, ni sus labios carnosos iban a ser suficiente como para que olvidara la cólera que sentía en el momento.

"¿Se piensa quedar todo el día ahí ó lo puedo ayudar en algo, Sr. Cullen?" Le espeté de manera hostil y con voz envenenada.

_¡__Al diablo con lo protocolar!_ -pensé para mis adentros. No me sentía como para medir mi modo de contestarle ni a él ni a nadie, no aunque tuviera al mismísimo Rey de Inglaterra a mi frente.

"Definitivamente podría pasar todo el día viéndote, Isabella. Pero de hecho, sí necesito un minuto contigo" -su boca dibujó una media y fulminante sonrisa, al tanto que se aproximaba y apoyaba sobre mi escritorio, imitando la misma posición que yo adoptaba. Claramente, le hacía gracia mi actitud y al parecer no pretendía querer ocultar ese hecho… ¡arrogante que era!- "¿Por qué no me devolviste el correo que te envié?"

"¿De qué correo me estás hablando?"

"El correo que te escribí ayer pidiéndote que nos encontráramos para arreglar el asunto de tu _carro, _en vista claro que no recibí ninguna llamada de tu parte y que no tenía por la mía cómo contactarte debido a la condición de tu celular desde el viernes pasado" Me aclaró voluntariamente, aunque en tono un tanto recriminatorio.

"No he revisado mi buzón de mensajes desde…" –el último que tú me enviaste- "…desde un buen tiempo para acá y tuve un cargado fin de semana, así que no hubiese tenido oportunidad, de todas formas. Además…" –me detuve para tomar una hoja de papel sobre mi mesa de trabajo y simular que prestaba ahora atención a lo que ella contenía- "… ¿qué te hace pensar que me sé tú número de teléfono de memoria?"

_¡__Todas las veces que estuviste con el dedo sobre la tecla, a punto de llamarlo o escribirle, y no tuviste las suficientes faldas como para hacerlo! – _Respondió por mí BellaSOS; como siempre apareciendo en momentos como estos cuando no se le ha pedido su opinión.

Edward delicadamente me quitó la hoja de la mano –regresándola a donde originalmente se encontraba-, y subió mi mandíbula con uno de sus dedos para que pudiera así mirarlo. "¿Por qué estuvo cargado tu fin de semana?" –me preguntó con suavidad y pasando por alto mi último comentario, sus ojos destellando desconcierto y real precaución. No importa cuán enojada estuviera, era imposible no reaccionar ante esa mirada.

"Pues…" –empecé, tragando saliva para poder hablar propiamente- "No es nada fácil tener que pasar dos días enteros confrontando a tus dos _nada-de-buen-humor_ mejores amigas sobre tu repentina desaparición de toda la noche, y luego sorpresiva aparición la mañana siguiente en el lugar de este perfecto desconocido"

Intenté desprender mi cara de su agarre, buscando desesperadamente escapar de la intensidad de sus ojos, pero él sólo me sostuvo con más firmeza. "¿Yo soy un 'perfecto desconocido' para ti, Isabella?" Su expresión se endureció -dejando entrever nada más que ofensa en su rostro- y su ceño se pronunció con una arruga en la mitad de sus cejas.

"Por supuesto que no para _mí_" –contesté en seguida, como lo cierto que era- "Pero sí para ellas, Edward. ¿Qué pensarías tú si después de pasar toda una noche preocupada pensando en qué pudo haberle pasado a tu mejor amiga que no llegó a dormir a la casa y no llamó al menos, te enteraras que fue que estaba en el lugar de esta persona que hasta ese entonces no tenías la menor idea que existía?"

El ceño de Edward sólo se incrementó. "Primero que todo, tú eres una mujer adulta que no tiene por qué dar explicación de tus actos a nadie"

"Nosotras tenemos un compromiso de que…"

"Y segundo…" –continuó antes que pudiera terminar mi punto- "¿Por qué no sencillamente les inventabas que estabas con alguien más y te librabas del problema?" Concluyó sin más.

"Porque no me gusta mentir, Edward. Nunca he sido buena para eso y siempre que lo he intentado termino vuelta una bola de nervios. Ellas _no_ son idiotas; me conocen mejor que nadie y saben cuando algo no anda bien conmigo"

Edward posó la mano que antes sostenía mi quijada sobre su cabello, halando firmemente de él. En el corto tiempo que tenía conociéndolo, había aprendido que tal comportamiento sólo podía significar una sola cosa: exasperación. Lucía notablemente exasperado, pero no entendía el porqué. Entre los dos, si alguien realmente debería estarlo, sin duda alguna tendría que ser yo.

"Les hubieras dicho entonces la verdad, que fui simplemente yo –un cliente para el que trabajas- el que te auxilió y prestó su casa tras el accidente que tuviste" Propuso en última instancia.

"Ese es el punto de todo, Edward" –repliqué ahora en verdadera frustración, alzando la voz más de lo debido- "Que un simple '_cliente para el que trabajo'_ no va a auxiliarte en mitad de una tormenta y carretera desolada sólo porque estaba de paso o es dado a la ayuda comunitaria. Un simple '_cliente para el que trabajo_' no se queda toda una noche despierto, cuidando a una extraña de un maldito resfriado. Un simple '_cliente para el que trabajo_' mucho menos te invita por primera vez a cenar y pide un boleto directo para meterse entre tus sábanas. Y finalmente, un simple '_cliente para el que trabajo_' no te hace sentir lo que tan jodidamente he tratado de no sentir por ti; no después de lo patán que has sido, de seguro. Así que, ¿cómo demonios quieres que explique esto…?" –nos señalé a ambos entre el espacio que nos separaba- "¿… si ninguno de los dos –o al menos yo- tiene la menor idea de cómo llamar a lo que ha pasado –o está pasando- entre nosotros?"

Unos aturdidos ojos se encontraban ahora fijados directamente en los míos, incapaces de desviar la vista por un solo segundo de mí. Ambos estábamos inmovilizados, sólo atentos el uno del otro como si no existiera nada más; sosteniendo con nuestro silencio emociones no vocalizadas, o al menos no por él, porque por mi parte había hablado más de la cuenta, dicho cosas que debí haber mantenido únicamente para mí. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentía como si cargara conmigo una bomba de tiempo, a punto de explotar si no sacaba lo que tanto me quemaba por dentro.

"Isabella –Bella-, yo… yo no sé qué decir" Pronunció finalmente, rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que nos envolvía.

Por supuesto que no tenía nada que decir. No era él quien había desarrollado los sentimientos que me estaban consumiendo a mí. No era él quien estúpidamente se había enamorado de la idealización de algo que jamás va a ocurrir, de una posibilidad que nunca hubo. Él fue claro desde el principio; lo único que quería de mí era sexo y sencillamente y como buen hombre orgulloso y con poder que era, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para alcanzar el reto que se le había presentado conmigo. Lo peor era que ya yo sabía eso, y aún así permití que llegara tan lejos. En realidad, todo esto era mi culpa –no la de él- y no tenía ningún derecho de criticarlo por ser honesto y no decir lo que yo quería escuchar.

Finalmente, solté una risa nerviosa y espeté. "No tiene porqué decir nada, Sr. Cullen. Lo entiendo todo perfectamente"

"Bella, yo…" Llamó, en lo que se acercaba más a mí.

Enseguida levanté una mano, indicándole que detuviera cualquier cosa que intentaba hacer. "Si me disculpa, tengo todavía trabajo por terminar. En cuanto a mi camioneta, sólo hágame saber en dónde se encuentra que yo me encargaré de enviarla a buscar. Tengo un amigo mecánico que se encarga de su arreglo, así que no se tiene porqué preocupar. Y mis cosas –mi bolso y celular-, las puede dejar en recepción sin ningún problema" –respiré profundamente, conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar y buscando las fuerzas para poder terminar de hablar- "Si necesita conversar sobre asuntos del evento del sábado, estaré a toda su disposición. Ahora, si me permite…"

Y con eso último, tomé de nuevo el documento que reposaba sobre mi escritorio y salí de la oficina, dando zancadas.

xXx

4:22 pm

"¿Está cerrada la puerta, Lauren?"

"Cerrada y con seguro, señor"

Asintió Lauren en lo que se dirigía de vuelta a la mesa y retomaba su asiento. Laurent había convocado a todos los integrantes del Departamento de Publicidad para una repentina reunión, cosa que -hasta donde tengo conocimiento con el poco tiempo que llevo en la compañía- suele realizarse a finales de cada mes para hacer un repaso de los balances y revisiones. Todavía falta una semana entera para eso. Entonces… ¿por qué de la reunión?

"Los cité aquí porque tengo una importante notificación que hacerles llegar y la misma requería se realizara personalmente" Inició Laurent en tono malhumorado; sus palabras destellando sequedad y amargura. Por lo visto, tal actitud fue un impacto para el resto de los presentes, quienes ahora lo observaban con aprensión -como debatiéndose por encontrar la causa que justificara su animosidad-, pero era entendible su reacción: ellos no trabajaban directamente con él, por lo que no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de repentino y sin explicación comportamiento de su parte. Para mí, era como el pan de cada día.

"Como ya deberían saber," –continuó- "_Botherton Strategies_ estará celebrando su quinto aniversario de fundación la semana entrante y en consecuencia, este año se ha… _unánimemente_ decidido efectuar una especie de sorteo entre todos los departamentos de la empresa y, como Jefe a cargo de este en particular, me tocó la tarea de darles los detalles al respecto"

Con que era ese el motivo de toda la reunión: informarnos sobre un simple sorteo en honor al aniversario de la compañía. Al instante que terminó de dar la noticia, perdí completo interés sobre el asunto: primero porque nunca me han llamado la atención los juegos de azar –ni siquiera cuando se realizan para hacer alguna voluntaria premiación, como este caso-, y segundo porque tendría, así no quisiera, que quedarme hasta el final para escuchar todo lo relacionado con el tema, cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en la paca de obligaciones que me esperaba aún sobre el escritorio. _¡A armarse de paciencia se ha dicho, Bella! –_acabé por alentarme a mí misma.

"Por cuestiones de compromisos y las distintas agendas de la próxima semana, el sorteo será realizado en la misma tarde de hoy. Dentro de un programa especializado, fueron introducidos los respectivos códigos de identificación asignados para cada empleado, por lo que al momento de la elección –la cual será efectuada de forma aleatoria por el mismo sistema- será totalmente irrelevante el cargo o función que hayan desempeñado o estén desempeñando en la actualidad para la empresa.

Ya han sido designados los testigos pertinentes, por lo que espero la mejor disposición de todos ustedes tanto con el proceso por entero, como con el resultado que se arroje. Dicho esto, no les quito más su tiempo. Si me disculpan"

Laurent tomó su maletín y gesticuló una seña a Lauren como indicativo para que abriera la puerta, lo cual hizo a la brevedad posible. Al instante que puso un pie encima, un bullido de voces curiosas acaparó el silencio que hasta hace un segundo reinaba la habitación, todas comentando sobre el anuncio que recién acabábamos de recibir.

Indispuesta a participar en cualquier habladuría que se pudiera haber formado, me paré de mi silla y excusé con los más cercanos a donde me encontraba –o al menos aquellos que no estaban tan sumergidos en la conversación como para poder escucharme- y caminé hacia mi oficina, rumbo a seguir con mis actividades.

xXx

5:38 pm

Revisando finalmente mi buzón de mensajes, me detuve de primero en el correo de ayer que envió Edward.

x

**Asunto: Nunca más agradecido con un auto**

De: Edward Cullen (.net)

Enviado: domingo, 23 de noviembre de 2009, 11:01:09am

Para: Bella Swan (.net)

Buenas días, Srita. Swan

Espero que la fiebre se haya ido por completo y pudieras dormir mejor esta vez; lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo. Comprobé que basta con tener tu olor sobre mis sábanas –y no un virus en el organismo- para mantenerme dando vueltas durante toda la noche. Realmente te extrañé ayer… o mi cama, en consecuencia. (Nota: lo de la cama es una broma. He aprendido que por muy tentativo que suena, tu nombre en una misma oración que contenga dicha palabra no hace nada bueno por ti. Mi caso es otra historia, por supuesto).

Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos hoy; conozco un buen sitio en el cual almorzar y donde podemos platicar el asunto de tu auto, si es ese claro el calificativo más indicado para describir lo que usas como medio de transporte. No obstante, con esto último dicho debo admitir que nunca he estado más complacido ante un vehículo accidentado… particularmente por _tú_ vehículo accidentado, así como también lo están mi bañera, mueble de la sala, ropa interior y cama, para el caso.

¿Dije cama otra vez? Lo siento, probablemente fue otra jugada más de mi subconsciente. De cualquier modo, espero tu respuesta de regreso sobre mi invitación (recuérdame por cierto incluir tu celular como punto a tratar en nuestra conversación).

Atentamente,

Edward Cullen

PRESIDENTE

EJE C.A.

P.D.: mencionando mi interior, me preguntaba si al menos llegaste a probártelo o sólo desististe de usarlo desde el primer momento. Me interesa saberlo por cuestiones de… uso personal, originalmente. No olvides esto último al contestar.

x

Sentí inmediatamente mi cara enrojecer al segundo que terminé de leer su correo, el cual –hasta donde tenía entendido- se refería sólo a una simple invitación para tratar la situación de mi camioneta, y no a aspectos tales como su cama (_seriamente, ¿este hombre sólo piensa en eso?_) o su ropa interior, para el caso. Estaba convencida que mientras viviera -o al menos perdurara la relación laboral que por los momentos nos ataba- no iba a permitir que olvidara el vergonzoso incidente del viernes pasado. De todo lo que escribió, era realmente eso lo que más me causaba irritación; el resto de sus palabras no me sorprendían en lo absoluto. Para bien o para mal, estaba ya inmunizada a esa clase de comentarios de su parte; estos no eran más que un complemento que venía incluido con él y lo que era.

Haciendo de lado su mensaje y echando un vistazo al resto de mi correspondencia, me encontré con cuatro correos sin revisar, todos provenientes de Reneé.

Reneé Dwayer **¿Tengo que marcar a Charlie para saber de ti? **01:12:09 pm

Reneé Dwayer **¿Es tan difícil contestarme? **23/11/2009

Reneé Dwayer **Chequeando que estés bien **21/11/2009

Reneé Dwayer **Hola, cariño** 19/11/2009

x

Sin importar los problemas que pudiera tener con Reneé, estaba acostumbrada a escribirle regularmente para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que las cosas estaban bien conmigo. Después de todo seguía siendo mi madre y como tal tendía a preocuparse cada vez que pasaban días sin recibir noticia alguna de mi parte, y la verdad era que desde su último mensaje de voz la noche de la cena con Edward, no había hecho intento alguno para comunicarme con ella.

No abrí ninguno de sus correos, pero me dispuse a responderle.

**Asunto: Sobreactuando**** como siempre**

De: Bella Swan (.net)

Enviado: lunes, 24 de noviembre de 2009, 5:53:17pm

Para: Reneé Dwayer (reneed_.com)

He estado bastante ocupada los últimos días; de ahí el por qué no había podido escribirte. Todo está bien. Alice y Rose, bien. El trabajo, bien. Espero que tú te encuentres igual.

Saludos a Phil de mi parte.

Bella

x

Presioné la opción Enviar; mi correo claro y preciso. No que tenía mucho que contarle de cualquier forma, o ganas de hacerlo en su defecto.

Cercana la hora de salida, me apresuré pues a chequear el último mensaje de entrada que me quedaba. Éste era de Kate, la Jefe de Publicación del _Seattle Times, _uno de los periódicos de mayor prestigio de la ciudad y el mismo que escogió el equipo para la publicación del artículo sobre el restaurante y su inauguración. Curiosa sino extrañada por su imprevisto correo, proseguí pues a darle una ojeada.

**Asunto: Artículo (urgente)**

De: Kate Dewitt (.com)

Enviado: lunes, 24 de noviembre de 2009, 4:33:33pm

Para: Bella Swan (.net)

Buenas tardes Bella, ante todo mis más cordiales saludos.

Te escribía para preguntarte qué había ocurrido con el artículo sobre la próxima apertura del _Sea Sound Restaurant, _ya que para la fecha no hemos recibido nada de parte del Departamento de Redacción, y a mi equipo y a mí nos preocupa que su publicación no pueda realizarse dentro del tiempo requerido por ustedes.

Esperamos puedas averiguar la causa del retraso en la entrega del material, de manera que podamos llegar a un arreglo y logremos el acuerdo concretado desde el comienzo en las negociaciones.

Se despide,

Atentamente

Kate Dewitt

Jefe de Publicación

SEATTLE TIMES

x

Un momento, ¿acaso leí mal?…_ ¡¿que no han recibido, qué?_

Regresé al principio del correo, releyendo cautelosamente línea por línea, palabra tras palabra; intentando desesperadamente hacerme creer que sólo había sido un malentendido de mi parte y que la noticia que recién acababa de recibir decía algo completamente diferente a lo que inicialmente entendí...

…pero no, por supuesto que no fue así.

Cuando pensaba que este día no podía ponerse peor, me topaba ahora con esta indeseada comunicación. Busqué calmarme, decidida a no llegar a conclusiones precipitadas sin antes cerciorarme de cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo y de la cual –obviamente- estaba desentendida por completo. Apresurada por confirmar o descartar cualquier suposición que pudiera rondar en mi cabeza, marqué de inmediato y sin dudar a las oficinas de Redacción.

"Redacción, buenas tardes" Atendieron al tercer repique.

"Lian, soy yo, Bella. Justamente contigo tenía hablar"

"Oh… Bella. Sí – ¡hola!... dime qué necesitas" Juzgando por su tajante respuesta, Lian no parecía muy gustosa de oírme. _Pista Número 1_.

"Te llamaba para conocer en qué quedaron las negociaciones con el _Seatlle Times,_ ¿cuándo van a publicar por fin el artículo?" Pregunté, haciéndome la total desinformada.

"El artículo…" Repitió en tono nervioso.

"Sí, Lian. El artículo" –inquirí- "El mismo que se supone debiste redactar y enviar la semana pasada al Departamento de Edición del Seattle Times._ ¿Qué ha pasado con él?_" –hice hincapié en la última interrogante.

"Es que ese es problema, Bella. Todavía no he terminado de redactarlo" –confesó apurada, casi en un murmuro- "De haberme Garret pasado a tiempo la información que tú preparaste, ahora estuviera ya…"

"¿Cómo que el artículo no está listo, Lian?" –mi voz había subido un par de notas, rabia y frustración irradiando claramente a través de ella- "Estamos a menos de cinco días de la inauguración y tienes el valor de decirme, no que no has enviado el documento, sino que ni siquiera lo tienes terminado?" –mi cara empezaba a arderme- "Y no te atrevas a echar la culpa a los demás por tu irresponsabilidad. Yo misma te hice el esquema con la información que debía llevar el artículo; lo único que te tocaba era ordenarla… ¿o eso también tenía que hacerlo por ti?"

"Bella, yo… Te prometo que para mañana temprano…"

"No me digas más nada, Lian. Mejor ve y acaba de una vez lo que tenías que haber hecho mil años atrás, y por favor…" –me aseguré de acentuar cada palabra- "…no me llames hasta tanto no tengas listo el artículo. Del resto me encargo yo"

En seguida tranqué, incapaz de seguir escuchándola. Probablemente había sido más dura de lo debido con ella, pero adicional a la presión que tenía encima por parte de Laurent, las últimas exigencias de Edward con la fecha de inauguración y todo lo que faltaba por resolver, tenía además que agregar el trabajo que otros no eran capaces de terminar por sí mismos. Todos estos imprevistos, más los problemas que cargaba ya conmigo, iban a acabar por enfermarme. De hecho, llevaba ya varios días no sintiéndome del todo bien.

A continuación, el teléfono empezó a sonar e inmediatamente lo contesté. "Creo que fui bastante clara contigo Lian cuando te dije que no llamaras hasta que…"

"Srita. Swan, es Demetri Volturi, de la KSTW TV"

_¡Oh, por mi mala suerte!_

"Parece que marqué en un mal momento…"

"¡No!" –atajé a decir, internamente reprochándome por mi usual _y-nada-oportuna-en-momentos-como-estos_ impulsividad- "Discúlpeme de verdad, Sr. Volturi, es sólo que pensé que era otra persona la que llamaba y…" –los nervios difícilmente dejaban que pudiera hablar con claridad; mi lengua vuelta todo un enredo.

Una pequeña risa se hizo sonar desde el otro lado del auricular. "Está bien, no hay nada por qué disculparse. Esas cosas me suceden todo el tiempo…"

_¡Oh, gracias al cielo!_Susurréaliviada.

"…aunque sí está esta cosa que me molesta un poco"

…_¡y aquí vamos de nuevo! _Suspiré en resignación.

"No me llames _señor…_ Estoy consciente de que no soy ningún joven de dieciséis, pero esa connotación me hace sonar mucho mayor de lo que realmente soy. Demitri estaría mejor… ¿Sería muy difícil eso, Srita. Swan?"

El color volvió a mi rostro al instante. "Creo que podría hacer el intento, Sr. Vol… _Dimitri_. De hecho, 'Bella' no estaría mal de igual modo. Dígame, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"Pues Bella, llamaba porque me gustaría concretar una reunión con Laurent, contigo o cualquiera de su equipo que esté involucrado en el asunto del relanzamiento de la imagen de KSTW. Estoy consciente de que se encuentran finiquitando los últimos detalles de este proyecto que están por entregar, pero realmente necesito que empecemos a esclarecer una serie de puntos importantes. ¿Podríamos decir… una cena esta noche?"

"Absolutamente, Sr. V… - Demetri. Estoy segura que el Sr. Gathegi no se opondrá a su… _tu_ propuesta, ni mucho menos yo. Sé que en estas semanas pasadas no hemos mantenido el debido contacto con contigo y tu equipo, pero créeme que hemos estado igualmente trabajando en su proyecto" Le aseguré sin más.

"¿Ves? Lo de señor sí aplica para personas como Gathegi, quien en verdad no es más que un pobre hombre atrapado en un cuerpo de…" –hizo una breve pausa- "Mejor dejémoslo hasta que aplica para personas como él" –concluyó anímicamente, liberando una leve pero resonante carcajada ante su inconclusa e inentendible broma. Su humor era de tal contagio, que al segundo me vi repitiendo su acción. ¡Qué extraño de mi parte!

"Haz los arreglos con Laurent, Bella, y me avisas la hora y demás pormenores de la reunión. De ser posible, intenta reservar un segundo encuentro para el día de mañana también. Ustedes ya conocen mi número, de cualquier manera" Dijo una vez que pudo parar de reír.

"¡Seguro! –denoté por mi parte, al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas causadas por mi propia risotada- "En cuanto obtenga alguna respuesta, te la haré llegar en seguida"

"Hasta ese momento entonces. Y Bella…"

"¿Demetri?" Inquirí pasivamente ante su previa inquisición.

"Fue un placer poder hablar contigo"

Anunció finalmente, colgando la llamada y dando así por terminada la conversación. _¡OK, eso fue un tanto extraño! _No sé cómo describirlo, no tendría en realidad por qué haberlo sido y así pensaría seguro cualquiera que lo analizara desde afuera, pero de cierta forma lo fue para mí.

"¿Qué era tan gracioso?"

De la sorpresa, casi suelto el teléfono cuando oí resonar la voz de Edward desde mis espaldas, especialmente considerando que mi mente se encontraba vagando en otro tiempo que no era precisamente el hoy. _¿Por qué diablos tenía siempre que hacer lo mismo?_

"Me asustaste" Contesté simplemente, volteándome para verlo y sosteniendo una mano de lado a mi corazón.

"¿Con que eres capaz de tutear a quien sabe cuál prácticamente desconocido -¿Demetri, era su nombre?- que así te lo pide, pero sencillamente se te hace imposible dejar de llamarme por mi apellido y tratarme de usted, aún cuando he intentado que lo dejes de hacer de todas las formas posibles?" Explicaba Edward a la vez que se paseaba dentro de mi diminuto cubículo, su dedo índice deslizándose sobre mi escritorio y su vista fija en lo que sea que parecía haciendo. En un momento, se detuvo frente a mi computador y alzó ligeramente la mirada para concentrarse en lo que se mostraba ahora en pantalla… _el correo de Kate_.

Notando su acción, rápidamente me apresuré en cerrar la tapa del monitor antes que pudiera llegar a leer más de lo debido, o con suerte nada en lo absoluto. "¿Nadie alguna vez te dijo que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación?" –le reproché con dureza, sintiendo repentinamente que estaban invadiendo mi privacidad.

"Tú no eres ninguna persona ajena para mí, Isabella. Dime, ¿quién era ese tipo con el que hablabas?"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow. Detente ahí, Edward. ¿Acaso eres multipolar, o qué? ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo?" Si antes lo había llegado a pensar, ahora mis sospechas se habían convertido en algo serio. Este hombre _sufría _de múltiples personalidades, y de no ser así, estaba lentamente empezando a desarrollarlas. Sus cambios de humor eran totalmente impredecibles y cuando aparecían, golpeaban incluso hasta el más preparado para ellos. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer al respecto?

"¿Multipolar?" Repitió, intentado en vano lucir contrariado.

"Sí. Multipolar" Le confirmé, mi cabeza suspendida a lo alto.

"Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, Bella. Respóndeme" Los ojos de Edward dilataban una especie de llama enardecida, su descontento claramente desnudo en su mirada. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿por qué tanto le afectaba el hecho de que hablara o no con alguien más?

_¡Porque heriste su orgullo de hombre, Isabella! Y si no estuviste con él, tampoco va a permitir que estés con nadie más. Es así de simple – _Mi subconsciente respondió por mí, su análisis explicando lo que no era nada difícil de entender.

"Tú no tienes ningún poder –más que laboral- sobre mí como para pedirme ningún tipo de cuentas, y yo no tengo mucho menos por qué dártelas. Nosotros no somos ni tenemos nada, Edward. _Nada. _Creo que eso lo dejaste bien claro esta mañana"

Inmediatamente que dejé escapar estas últimas palabras, miré frenéticamente hacia los cubículos que daban hacia los alrededores de mi oficina, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que alguien me haya podido escuchar a mí y mi gran boca. Edward imitó mi acción, a diferencia que él fue mucho menos obvio que yo, actuando con total naturalidad y conversando una expresión relajada en su rostro, lejana por mucho a la de perturbación que seguro tenía el mío.

Por suerte, los pasillos estaban parcialmente despejados en ese momento; la gente preparándose para la cercana hora de salida y continuando con su rutina normal como si nada habría pasado.

¡Gracias al cielo por eso!

Así pues me volví a Edward, quien mantenía sus inmensos ojos verdosos fijados como piedra en los míos. Sus dedos se paseaban dubitativos sobre sus labios y parecía profundo en pensamiento.

"No estoy acá para discutir precisamente contigo, Bella. Vine de hecho para cortésmente pedirte que salgas conmigo esta noche. Todavía quedan muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar" Sugirió con suavidad, su mirada –en conjunto con sus ahora dilatadas pupilas- confirmando la sinceridad de sus palabras. Repentinamente, el espacio que nos separaba se había recortado, quedando cada uno a un sólo un paso de distancia del otro.

"¿Qué respondes entonces, Isabella?"

Inquirió Edward, pero yo me encontraba ya lo suficientemente turbada tras su proximidad como para entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. "¿Qué respondo de qué?" –logré pronunciar en un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué si aceptas mi invitación para esta noche?, ¿quieres salir a comer conmigo?" Aclaró pacientemente, delineando su típica y letal-para-cualquier-mortal sonrisa retorcida y altamente consciente de mi alterado-a-causa-de-él estado. ¿Es que era tan evidente?

"No puedo" Alcancé a contestar tras un pestañeo y en el preciso instante en el que pude desviar mi vista de la suya.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó en tono dudoso, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decir.

"Que no puedo aceptar la invitación porque estoy ya comprometida con… otra persona" Esclarecí, guardándome el nombre para mí con un claro propósito.

"¿Qué hay de mañana?" Propuso Edward como nueva alternativa, obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo por preservar la calma y no caer en mi juego, si es que así podía llamársele a lo que pretendía hacer.

"Lo mismo será mañana"

Contesté sin mayor explicación, de alguna manera disfrutando su frustración al realizar que ni mi tiempo ni mis planes estaban reservados para su entera disposición. Mis pensamientos eran otra cosa, claro estaba.

Seguidamente e ignorándome por un minuto, Edward sacó su celular del bolsillo y se dispuso a hacer una llamada, la rabia visiblemente consumiendo sus ojos que ahora estaban al rojo vivo.

"James" –espetó con rudeza- "Cancela mi viaje de mañana, cambio de planes"

Mi boca dibujó una perfecta "O" tras su última frase. Una decisión como esa no podía tener nada que ver conmigo, ¿no es cierto?... No podía.

"Me importa un demonio lo que hayas tenido arreglado, James. Organiza una nueva cita, trae a la gente hasta acá. _Haz lo que tengas que hacer_… pero sea lo sea que resuelvas, el vuelo de mañana queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso" Edward lanzó, y con ello, terminó abruptamente la conversación.

"Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos importantes, Isabella" Se dirigía ahora hacia mí, su malestar aún a flor de piel, pero aún así mucho más tranquilo que hace unos segundos atrás.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Cuando son exactamente las 6 en punto de la tarde, la Junta Directiva está lista para emitir los resultados del sorteo pautado para el día de hoy" –podía escucharse la voz de Laurent a través de los diferentes parlantes. Había olvidado por completo el bendito asunto del sorteo de aniversario, y no era para menos tras todas las incidencias del día. A continuación, siguió- "Tras la valiosa colaboración de nuestro equipo técnico en Sistemas y con motivo de la celebración de los 5 exitosos años de _Botherton Strategies_ dentro del mercado de la Publicidad, la empresa se complace en anunciar que con el número 05144, la persona ganadora de un Audi A3 del año 2010, es nada más y nada menos que… la Srita. Isabella Swan"

La gente de los distintos cubículos estalló en aplausos mixtos: unos genuinamente animados ante el recién anuncio y otros sólo efectuados por puro acto de educación.

Yo me encontraba en shock absoluto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿qué _yo_ me había ganado, qué?

Edward se acercó aún más, posando ligeramente su mano sobre mi cintura y aproximando su cara hasta la mía. "Pero parece que tendrá que ser en otro momento" –me susurró al oído, refiriéndose con ello a su pasado comentario- "Felicitaciones, Srita. Swan"

Dijo finalmente, a la vez que plantaba un delicado beso sobre mi mejilla.

**xxx**

**N/A: Ujum... ¡qué buena suerte la de Bella, ¿no? Mmmmm...**

**POR FAVOR presionen el botón de Review y déjenme saber qué les pareció. Los comentarios para los autores son como rápidas actualizaciones para los lectores... IMPRESCINDIBLES :)**

**Próximo capítulo... claramente no en 4 meses, eso se los aseguro u.u ... Todo depende que lo pronto que consiga nueva Beta y de los comentarios que me ustedes me dejen :) Nos leemos. Besos a todos (as) **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de la mente brillante de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo soy una más de las fans de la Saga Crepúsculo, tratando de jugar con ellos. **

**Gracias a mi hermana por tener otra vez la paciencia para servirme de Beta en este capítulo. Recuérdame recompensártelo. Gracias por tu apoyo y por ser mi mejor amiga. Te amo.**

**A ustedes, las que a pesar de mis tardías actualizaciones, aún siguen conmigo en esta historia. Como dije en una oportunidad pasada, si al menos a una le gusta lo que escribo, entonces he cumplido mi cometido. Especiales gracias esta vez a Bea por tan lindas palabras en sus reviews. Me alegra que te guste la historia tanto como a mí. Si puedes dame tu correo para responderte alguno de ellos.  
**

**¿Qué más les puedo decir? AMÉ escribir este capítulo. AMO escribir esta historia; sólo que lamentablemente cada vez se me hace más difícil encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo. **

**De cualquier modo y como dirían en mi país: "agárrense las alpargatas, que lo que viene es joropo" Disfrútenlo.**

**"Las mejores cosas de la vida son aquellas que te dejan el pelo desaliñado"**

**LC**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8**

"Felicitaciones, Srita. Swan"

Laurent me daba sus impresiones, al tiempo que extendía las llaves del auto hacia mí. Las tomé dubitativamente, aún perpleja ante el hecho de ser ahora la dueña –no sólo de un auto nuevo- sino del último modelo de Audi A3 que hay en el mercado, y todo nada más y nada menos que por pura obra de la suerte, suerte de la que –hasta el día de hoy- pensé que carecía por completo.

No tenía idea alguna de cuáles eran las estadísticas generales de la empresa, pero estaba segura que debían ser lo suficientemente buenas como para afrontar gastos como éste; como para repartir premios como _éste_. Quiero decir, cinco años de fundación era algo grande que celebrar, ¿pero hacerlo en esta magnitud?

_Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y tan solo ACEPTA EL BENDITO CARRO, Isabella- _Me espetó BellaSOS en notable exasperación, y quizás debiera tomarle la palabra y dejar de sobre analizar las cosas como siempre he tendido a hacer. La cuestión era que no estaba del todo acostumbrada –por no decir que me incomodaba- a recibir ninguna clase de regalos, ni siquiera cuando me lo haya ganado como era el caso, es por eso que…

BellaSOS elevó mirada y brazos al aire en absoluta señal de resignación.

…que voy a hacerle caso y parar definitivamente con el sobre análisis. _Ok, ok. Ya entendí el mensaje… ¡Cielos!_

"Todo lo referente al título de propiedad del vehículo y demás papeleos correspondientes estarán listo para este mismo lunes que viene. Si tienes toda la documentación en regla, estimo que para entonces podrás empezar a usar el auto. ¿Sabes manejar, no es cierto Isabella?" Preguntó Laurent en forma sarcástica, pretendiendo total inocencia.

"Por supuesto" Repliqué de vuelta. _¡Como si nunca antes me hubieras visto al volante de uno! _Enseguida, tomé las llaves.

"Bien. Si eso es todo, entonces ya puedes…"

"Hay algo de lo que necesitaba hablarle" Atajé a decir antes que terminara de echarme de su oficina.

"Que sea rápido. Es la hora de salida y todavía tengo cosas pendientes que hacer" Sentenció con usual amargura.

"Esta tarde recibí una llamada de Demetri Volturi. Solicitó una reunión con nosotros lo antes posible y le dije que tal vez esta noche podríamos arreglar…"

"Esta noche es imposible" Me paró en seco.

"Pero pensé que sería apropiado empezar cuanto antes a revisar los puntos del relanzamiento de su televisora. Con todo lo del asunto del Sr. Cullen no hemos podido…"

"Isabella yo no te pago para que pienses, te pago para que actúes. En trabajos como estos en el que el tiempo apremia, todo se resume en saber seguir una orden. Así que si te digo que esta noche no se puede, entonces simplemente no se puede. Fin de la discusión. Personalmente me encargaré de hablar con Volturi para acomodar una nueva cita. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que atender"

Tuve que morderme fuertemente la lengua y recordar todo lo aprendido en el curso de Inteligencia Emocional que tomé el verano pasado, sino quería terminar despedida por insultarlo y gritarle aquí mismo y en su cara, el grandísimo pedazo de basura que era.

Pero como yo _sí_ había aprendido bien mi lección y porque _sí_ era una persona pensante –a excepción de otros, por lo visto- opté por tragarme mis palabras y tan solo asentir educadamente, dándome media vuelta y dejando a la bestia que tenía por jefe sentado en su propio nido de serpientes.

xXx

En las afueras del edificio, mientras esperaba para tomar el próximo bus que me llevaría a casa, caí finalmente de cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Este había sido un particular inicio de semana. Si todos estos eventos pasaron tan solo un lunes, no quería imaginarme lo que prometía esta última semana de trabajando con Edward.

_Edward Cullen_

En esas dos simples palabras recaía el origen de todos mis problemas. Mi vida era relativamente tranquila antes de conocerlo –o por lo menos así se sentía-, pero desde aquel día en que apareció en la oficina y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de trabajar con nosotros, todo parecía haber dado un giro de 360°. Y cuando hablaba de todo, me refería a mi vida por entera. A estas alturas del partido, todavía no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento para conmigo. Él podría conseguir a la mujer que quisiera – cuando quisiera. Entonces, ¿por qué yo, una mujer común y corriente sin nada en especial que ofrecer? No tenía sentido alguno para mí.

Inesperadamente, un auto plateado de vidrios ahumados se detuvo justo a mi frente, captando mi atención. De manera intuitiva, di un paso hacia atrás - cuestionando quién podría ser la persona al volante y las intenciones que tenía.

No tomó mucho tiempo averiguarlo.

"¿Necesitas a alguien que te lleve?" Ofreció Edward una vez bajada por completo la ventana del copiloto; una peligrosa combinación de picardía y engreimiento dibujada perfectamente en su rostro.

"No" Aparté mi vista antes que tal imagen empezara a afectar mi capacidad para hablar. "Estoy bien, sólo esperando por el bus que debe estar por llegar. No tienes por qué molestarte"

Y en un instante, su buen humor se desvaneció por completo. "Isabella, ¿cuándo vas a entender que nada que tenga relación contigo representa una molestia para mí? No es la primera vez que te lo digo. Y no sé si es a propósito pero para serte honesto, me _molesta_ cada vez que lo haces"

"Cielos Edward, sólo lo decía porque no me importa aguardar por el autobús" Le aclaré rabiada. "Dime algo, ¿es ésta siempre tu manera de ser o simplemente tienes el mal hábito de enojarte ante el menor comentario, o conmigo para ser más específica?"

"Me agrada cuando me llamas por mi nombre" Afirmó, cambiando repentinamente de tema. Su sonrisa retorcida de vuelta en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta. _¡Genial!_ Multipersonalidad presente en su máxima potencia. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a poder lidiar con sus repentinos cambios de temperamento? Opté por lo acostumbrado: inhalar y exhalar lenta y profundamente.

"¿Sabes qué?, no pienso discutir contigo por esto" Abrí la puerta del auto y procedí entonces a montarme en él. Edward me miraba ahora incrédulo, como tratando de comprender el rumbo de mis acciones "¿Quieres ser tú el que me lleve? Pues sé tú el que me lleve. Sólo déjame en mi casa"

"Como usted diga, Srita. Swan" Dijo con total satisfacción, en lo que tomó de nuevo el volante y pisó el acelerador.

xXx

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté al realizar que no nos estábamos precisamente dirigiendo hacia el apartamento.

"A Macrina Bakery, el café que te gusta. Creo que es tiempo que empieces a usar el cupón que te regalé" Me indicó con voz serena.

"Pensé que sólo habíamos acordado que me llevarías hasta mi casa" Repuse entre dientes.

"¡Oh, por favor Isabella! Si accediste a eso, no veo el inconveniente en que lo hagas con esto también. Además, no debes haber cenado nada todavía y con todo el trabajo de hoy, dudo que hayas siquiera almorzado. ¿O me equivoco?"

No le respondí, porque en realidad tenía razón. Entre una cosa y la otra, prácticamente no había probado bocado en todo el día. No obstante, no iba a darle el gusto de que lo escuchara por mi boca, así que tan sólo lo miré con ojos entrecerrados antes de fijar de nuevo la vista en la carretera.

De la nada soltó una pequeña carcajada, agitando al unísono su cabeza por lo que pude apreciar de reojo. "¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú" Contestó sin titubear y aún entre risas.

"¿Y qué es lo gracioso de mí?"

"Que a pesar de la centrada y madura mujer que eres, a veces te puedes comportar como una verdadera niña" Y con ello, su risa tan sólo se incrementó aún más.

Una vez en el sitio, Edward estacionó el vehículo y caminamos pues hacia la puerta de entrada.

"¿Qué tipo de carro es el de esta vez?" Inquirí amargamente al examinar bien el auto y notar que no era parecido al de ocasiones pasadas.

Tomamos asiento, y en seguida una de las muchachas que atiende se acercó a dejarnos el menú. "¿Van a ordenar de una vez o necesitan un… ehhh… momento?" Su voz se redujo a balbuceos al instante en que vio a Edward.

"Vamos a revisar la carta primero. Gracias" Indicó, su mirada fija en mí y sin prestar en realidad mucha atención a la pobre encantada. Estaba convencida que escenarios como estos eran su desayuno de cada día, de ahí seguramente el porqué no era nada fuera de lo común para él. Así pues, la chica se limitó a asentir con nerviosidad -notablemente alterada ante el ser que tenía a mi frente-, y sin más se apartó de nuestra mesa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé nuevamente mi atención hacia él. "Me decías de tu auto…" Le apunté una vez más, retomando la pregunta que había quedado atrás en el aire.

"Es un Acura RL del 2010" Dijo sin más.

"¿Se puede saber cuántos carros tienes en total?"

"Los suficientes"

"Creo que tienes más de los suficientes"

"No, Isabella. Para una persona como yo, nunca nada es suficiente. ¿Lista para pedir?" Preguntó, tomando intencionalmente una nueva dirección en el curso de la conversación.

Sin esperar siquiera por mi respuesta, levantó el brazo e hizo un gesto en señal que nos atendieran. La chica que nos recibió un momento atrás se acercó inmediatamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos, y una vez frente a nosotros y preparada para tomar el pedido, pude percatarme de algo que captó mi atención: su blusa estaba más desabotonada, su largo pelo ahora suelto y en caída hasta poco menos de la cintura y sus labios retocados en un color naranja pálido.

"Y bien, ¿qué decidieron para la tarde de hoy?" Señaló sugestivamente, a la par que batía sus extensas –y postizas- pestañas más de lo normal.

Obviamente todos sus pasos estaban fríamente pensados, cada uno detrás de un solo propósito: _él_ – tratar de que _él_ la notara. Tal hecho no colaboró en nada con mi actual estado de ánimo. _¡Cielos!, _¿será posible que pueda pasar un día entero sin ponerme de mal humor a causa de este hombre?

_¡Lo de la Pobre Encantada no es su culpa, Isabella! _Me escoltó BSOS en su defensa. ¡Tal vez no de forma directa! –le apunté de regreso y a mi favor-, pero sí indirectamente. Nadie le manda a ser tan dolorosamente hermoso.

"¿Isabella?" Se dirigió Edward hacia mí en indicación de que eligiera primero, pasando por alto –y para su clara decepción- los fallidos intentos la chica.

"Un sándwich ligero de pavo y jugo natural de piña, por favor"

"Un café negro para mí. Eso es todo" Dijo Edward, entregando ambas cartas y despachando con eso a la muchacha.

"¿De verdad no vas a comer?"

"No, estoy en una… dieta especial" De repente y sin explicación evidente alguna, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso?

"Es una broma, ¿no es cierto?" Solté, mi voz casi un susurro.

"Sí, Isabella. Es una broma" Aseveró, dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. "Una no muy buena, al parecer" Agregó.

"¿Algo en lo que no es bueno, Sr. Cullen?"

"No lo diría precisamente así" Intencionalmente hizo un puchero con su boca –queriendo dar la falsa impresión de haberse ofendido ante mi último comentario- y ante tal infantil gesto de su parte, no pude evitar reírme. Realmente reírme.

Inmediatamente, él imitó mis acciones.

Interrumpiendo nuestro ataque de risa, uno de los chicos de la cafetería llegó con nuestro pedido. Me preguntaba curiosamente qué había pasado con la anterior muchacha.

"Bueno, me alegra saber que no has perdido la sonrisa Isabella" Comentó Edward de manera animada y una vez cesada nuestra carcajada.

"Así parece, Sr. Cullen. Por un momento pensé que lo había hecho"

"¿Podrías al menos por hoy concederme el dejar de llamarme por mi apellido?" Suplicó con suavidad. "Fuera de la oficina, soy como cualquier otra persona más Bella"

_Inevitablemente, ya eres mucho más para mí… - _Pensé para mis adentros; mi mente jugándome una mala jugada.

Tragué saliva y me compuse de nuevo.

"Está bien" Accedí sin refutar. "Por _hoy_" Resalté

"Por hoy" Repitió, su perfecta dentadura reflejando el júbilo que le embargaba en el momento. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, empecé a sentirme relajada. O mejor dicho, me _permití_ a mí misma el sentirme así de relajada junto a él.

"Así que, ¿qué tienes pensando hacer con tu vieja camioneta?" Inició un nuevo tema.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, no creo que vayas a tener la necesidad de usarla otra vez ahora que tienes un auto de verdad. Entonces, ¿vas a venderla o arrojarla al depósito de chatarras de una vez?"

Le di una mirada fulminante a penas terminadas sus palabras.

"Es una broma" Dijo Edward en su defensa y aparentando exasperación, incluso cuando sabía que no lo estaba en absoluto.

"No muy bueno en eso, ¿recuerdas?" Le hice memoria, pero más en forma de sarcasmo que de otra cosa. La verdad era que su comentario había causado bastante. "De cualquier forma, no te metas con mi carro"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta para el futuro" Tomó un sorbo de su café para intentar ocultar su sonrisa. Por mi parte comencé a comerme mi sándwich "¿Qué tienes planeado entonces?" Inquirió nuevamente.

"Realmente no he pensando en nada todavía – aún estoy asimilando todo el asunto del sorteo. Pero la verdad es que no quisiera deshacerme de él"

"¿Qué es lo tan especial en ese auto que no has buscado cambiarlo por algo mejor?" Preguntó Edward sin ninguna mala intención.

"Es sólo que es mi primer auto. Charlie me lo dio como regalo de bienvenida cuando decidí mudarme con él. Tiene un significado importante para mí"

"¿Charlie?"

"Mi papá" Aclaré ante su duda.

"Oh, ¿era él con quien estabas hablando en un ocasión por teléfono en tu oficina?"

"¿Una de las tantas ocasiones en la que tuviste la mala costumbre de quedarte escuchando mis conversaciones? Sí, si era él" Giré mis ojos ante lo persistente que podía llegar a ser con su incesable curiosidad.

"¿Y esta tarde?, ¿quién era ese tal _Demetri_ con el que conversabas tan animadamente?" Tras mencionar su nombre, su boca hizo un gesto tal que dio a entender que la mera palabra le causaba repugnancia. ¿No tenía la menor idea de quién era y reaccionaba de esta manera? Quitando ese hecho, él no tenía poder moral sobre mí para querer averiguar con cuánta gente hable o deje de hablar, esté o deje de estar.

"No vuelvas ahí otra vez, Edward. Por favor. No tiene ninguna importancia. Además, sabes que no tienes ningún derecho para preguntarme ese tipo de cosas" Le objeté en tono sereno, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no iniciar una nueva confrontación entre nosotros.

"Y si no es de gran importancia como tú dices, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente decírmelo y así cerramos el tema de una vez?"

Esto no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado.

"Es Demetri Volturi, otro de los clientes de la compañía" Le respondí finalmente, más exasperada de lo que trataba evitar. "Llamó porque necesitaba aclarar unos asuntos con Laurent y conmigo sobre uno de sus proyectos. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?" Apunté de forma hostil.

"¿Y cómo es que con él si puedes mantener un trato cordial mientras que conmigo pareces no hacer el mínimo esfuerzo?" Me espetó duramente y en alas de reproche. ¿Edward Cullen reprochándome algo a mí, _a mí_? ¿Cómo siquiera se atrevía?

"Hasta los momentos, él no ha tenido ningún tipo de insinuación inapropiada para conmigo, ni mucho menos se la pasa en un constante plan de atosigamiento hacia mi persona" Le reclamé de regreso.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? No sabes las verdaderas intenciones que pueda tener"

"Supe las tuyas desde el comienzo" Está bien, claramente fue así. Pero a este punto ya ni sabía lo que decía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de las 'verdaderas intenciones' de otros cuando las suyas daban mucho de qué hablar?

"No lo conoces" Agregó, ignorando mi última acotación.

"¿Y tú sí?"

Edward me miró con ojos desconcertados; obviamente sin ningún otro argumento que decir a su favor. _¡Oh, cielos!_ Lo de nosotros era una batalla de nunca acabar, una en la cual –sin duda alguna- la más afectada terminaría siendo yo. No tenía siquiera que explicar las razones otra vez.

Lo cierto era que estaba lista para irme. No estaba de ánimos como para seguir un minuto más en el lugar; mi buen humor desvanecido por completo tras nuestra nueva discusión.

"¿Podemos irnos, por favor? Realmente me gustaría llegar a casa" Le pedí.

"No has comido prácticamente nada" Me escoltó en tono apagado, su total actitud cambiada. Lucía ahora afligido, sus ojos proyectaban repentino desconcierto.

"No puedo tragar un bocado más. Por favor" Insistí vehementemente.

"Espérame aquí un momento" Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia la caja. No sacó su billetera ni nada por el estilo que indicara que iba a pagar, tan sólo intercambió un par de palabras con la señora que ahí atendía, quien volteó a verme en un instante y asintió sin más. En seguida, estuvo de vuelta conmigo.

"Podemos irnos" Señaló, a la par que extendía su mano hacia mí en señal que la tomara. Primero lo miré a él directamente y luego a su mano – debatiéndome entre si aceptar su ofrecimiento o no. "Por favor" Levanté mi vista hacia sus ojos, su mirada hablando en su nombre por encima de cualquier palabra que pudiera vocalizar.

Finalmente la tomé, y con nuestros dedos entrelazados caminamos silenciosamente hasta su vehículo.

xXx

Permanecimos mayormente callados durante todo el camino de regreso, al parecer ninguno de los dos sin mucho más que decir. Afortunadamente nos encontrábamos a pocas cuadras del apartamento, pronto acabaría esta torturante noche para él.

"Lo siento" Rompió el silencio "Todo el asunto en el café… de verdad, lo siento"

"Creo haber escuchado eso antes" Dije en un susurro. Estaba profundamente convencida que estaba siendo sincero con su disculpa, pero la verdad es que de nada le servía si volvía a caer en lo mismo de siempre.

"Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea cierto"

Cuando llegamos al fin, estacionó en todo el frente del lobby de entrada del apartamento y puso la palanca del vehículo en Pare.

"Y bien, sana y salva. Espero que tus amigas no te digan por la hora" Bromeó, claramente esforzándose por mejorar el ambiente que nos rodeaba.

Una media sonrisa se me escapó a causa de su comentario, pero más aún por lo que intentaba detrás de éste. Ahora que lo mencionaba, me sorprendía que Alice y Rose no hubieran reventado mi celular en llamadas para saber en dónde estaba metida.

"Probablemente a estas alturas deben haber reunido a media policía de Seattle para que me buscaran" Le seguí la corriente.

"O tal vez pensando que cierto lunático de la calle pudo haberte secuestrado"

Solté una amplia carcajada. "No sé si eso sería lo más conveniente. Tú serías el primer en quien sospecharían, en tal caso"

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué posible evidencia podrían tener para inculparme?" La sonrisa de Edward se extendió de oreja a oreja.

"Que el vigilante de entrada del trabajo me vio por última vez montándome en tu carro"

Nuestras risas tan sólo se incrementaron. Segundos después, Edward bajó la mirada y su rostro se endureció de golpe. De inmediato, se bajó del auto, dio la vuelta hasta mi lado y abrió la puerta del copiloto por mí. No sabía qué podía haberle pasado ni el por qué de su repentino comportamiento.

"Es mejor que entres de una vez, en realidad deben estar esperando por ti" Comentó en lo que salí del vehículo, cerré la puerta y me detuve frente a él.

"Gracias por la cena. A pesar de tu no muy bienvenida avalancha de preguntas, no la pasé tan mal después de todo"

Me incliné hasta su cara y plasmé un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla. No era un acto que me tenía permitido a mí misma, pero en ese momento sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Cuando me dispuse a apartarme, Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos – deteniendo mis esfuerzos y obligándome a que lo viera fijamente. Lo que vi en sus ojos me desarmó por completo. Una mezcla de emociones: anhelo, duda y deseo destellaban claramente a través de ellos. Y confusión… especialmente confusión.

A continuación, cerró sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a acercarse más hacia mí. Su frente pegada ahora con la mía, nuestras narices ligeramente tocándose. Podía sentir su acelerada respiración sobre mi piel, así como él podía sentir seguro la mía. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con firmeza, la sangre bombeándose sin control sobre todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me sostuvieron con más firmeza, como queriendo asegurar que no me zafaría de su enlace. Y en ese preciso instante -con él tan cerca y tras un día de tantos altos y bajos para ambos-, lo último que pensaría sería separarme de su lado. En ese momento, sólo podía sentir una necesidad inmensa de besarlo. No me importaba nada, ni el lugar, ni el cómo, ni qué era lo correcto o qué no. Nada. Sólo quería sentirlo a él, a sus labios sobre los míos. Aquí mismo. Ahora.

"Bella…" Pronunció en tono de súplica.

"Sí" Respondí ante su pregunta no formulada. _¡Bésame!_

Cuando pensé que finalmente lo iba a hacer, apartó abruptamente su cara de la mía y sacudió su cabeza como en un intento de recobrar la razón. Fijó de nuevo sus dilatados ojos verdes sobre los míos y habló. "Adiós, Isabella" Y con eso último, se marchó apresuradamente hasta su puerta, encendió el vehículo y se perdió a lo lejos en la carretera.

Por mi parte, yo me quedé inmóvil – paralizada. Mi mente en blanco y sin intención alguna de ponerla a funcionar, porque si lo hacía – si me lo permitía, sabía que iba a tocar fondo otra vez y no estaba segura de poder aguantar una cosa más después de la pesadilla de día que había sido el de hoy.

Ahí, al pie de la entrada y sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, una lágrima involuntaria escapó sobre mi mejilla.

xXx

Un golpe se sintió sobre mi puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Alice al tiempo que entraba a la habitación. "Te preparé un té caliente con miel. Efectivo para ayudar a dormir"

"Gracias, Al" Le agradecí sinceramente, aunque con voz muy apagada. Me quité de encima el cubrecama y levanté de ella, tomando la taza de té de sus manos y depositándola sobre la mesa de noche. "Al rato tomo un poco" Prometí.

"No me gusta verte así" Confesó en tono preocupado.

"Lo sé" Fue lo único que pude decir.

Seguidamente, se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, puso una almohada sobre ellas y me señaló para que reposara ahí mi cabeza. "¿Es por este tipo del que me comentaste?"

Simplemente asentí.

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?" Sugirió, al unísono que pasaba sus dedos sobre mi cabello - buscando con ello algún modo de reconfortarme.

"No. No ahora" Respondí con honestidad. "Pero esto está ayudando" Le dije, refiriéndome a cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo con mi pelo.

"Entonces te ayudará más la sorpresa que te tengo" Alice soltó su particular risa chillona.

_¡Oh, no!_

"¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"

"Una por tu cumpleaños"

"Alice sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños" Le argumenté.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esta no cae precisamente en tu día" Defendió a su favor.

"No te entiendo"

"Carlos Barrionuevo y Mayte Valdes –una famosa pareja de bailarines- se presentarán este domingo en el _Tango Restaurant & Lounge_ de la ciudad. ¡Domingo!", no el jueves que viene en el que cae tu cumpleaños - velo como un regalo en adelanto" Antes que pudiera abrir la boca para poder refutar, añadió de inmediato. "Es una función limitada para cien personas y ya nuestras entradas están compradas. Además, a ti te encanta el tango Bella y sabes que te hará bien salir un rato y distraerte… mucho más si es con algo que en verdad te gusta"

"Oh, Alice" Me levanté nuevamente y de golpe de la cama, y a continuación pasé mis brazos a su alrededor, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Lágrimas caían sin cesar sobre mi rostro.

"Ey, ¿qué pasó?, ¿no te gustó la sorpresa?"

"¿Estás loca?... Me encantó"

"¿Entonces, por qué estás llorando?" Inquirió confundida.

"Sólo estoy un poco sensible. Eso es todo" Esclarecí. "¿Sabes?, Renée moría por ver una función de Tango. Creo que eso lo heredé de ella" Comenté inesperadamente, recordando de la nada uno de las principales preferencias de mi madre.

"Realmente la extrañas, ¿no es así?"

Rompí el abrazo y me limité tan sólo a asentir.

"Bella, tienes que aprender a soltar eso que lleva tanto tiempo haciéndote daño. Aprender a olvidar"

"No puedo, Alice" Las lágrimas resurgieron con mayor intensidad, y con ellas un llanto incontrolable.

"Sí puedes, Bella - tienes que poder y terminar de perdonarla de una vez. Dejar de seguir buscando culpables en algo que no puedes cambiar. Lo que pasó, en el pasado quedó. Tienes que dejar ir, Bella. Mira cómo estás, tú sabes que la necesitas y puedes estar segura que ella te necesita a ti también"

"No puedo, Alice. No…"

"Ven, toma un poco de té" Me pasó la taza de la mesa y la puso entre mis manos. Probé un largo sorbo y lo regresé a su antiguo lugar.

"¿Mejor?" Alice preguntó.

"Sí" Afirmé.

"Bien. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy. Acuéstate e intenta descansar. Mañana será otro día y te sentirás mejor" Se levantó de la cama, dejando espacio para que pudiera acomodarme. "Ah, una última cosa" Agregó.

"¿Qué es?"

"Todo lo del asunto de la función de tango… es un regalo mío y de Rose. Le prometí que esperaría para darte la sorpresa las dos, pero ya ves que no resultó precisamente de esa manera" Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que, ¿podrías por favor no decirle nada y simular asombro cuando sea ella quien te haga el comentario?"

Puse mi mano a lo largo de mi boca, simulando que la cerraba con una especie de llave imaginaria. "Mis labios están sellados" Le dije.

Alice dio un pequeño brinco y unió sus manos de la emoción. "Gracias, Bells. Eres lo máximo. Ahora duerme. Y recuerda: mañana todo será mejor"

Cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejándome sobre mi cama – haciendo el intento de concebir el sueño y con un solo pensamiento en mi mente: _mañana todo será mejor_.

xXx

Martes, 4:42 pm

Las cosas no mejoraron como lo esperaba.

Primero: por el regaño que recibí esta mañana por parte de Laurent al llegar cinco minutos pasada la hora de entrada. El té de anoche de Alice había sido bastante efectivo, a decir verdad. Poco después que se fue, caí en el más profundo y –para mi sorpresa- pacífico de los sueños. Tan profundo, que no escuché siquiera la alarma del despertador. Fue Rose quien me levantó.

_¡Sí!… así de profundo _

Segundo: porque con todo el apuro de la mañana, dejé olvidado mi celular en el apartamento – y con él, la larga lista de contactos con la cual tenía con urgencia que comunicarme a tempranas horas del día de hoy. Había empleado prácticamente toda la mañana preguntando números telefónicos y buscando aquí y allá en mi oficina por algún papel o agenda que contuviera información de alguno de ellos.

Y tercero – y peor de todos para mí: Edward había pasado todo el día ignorándome. Difícilmente me dirigía la palabra –sólo para lo necesario- y de hacerlo, nunca me miraba directamente a los ojos. En un par de oportunidades intenté entablar una conversación con él –puramente profesional, claro está-, pero siempre me cortaba de seco y pretendía tener alguna llamada importante que atender. _¿Es que me estaba evadiendo intencionalmente?_ Y si así era, ¿por qué?

Anoche no fui precisamente yo la del extraño comportamiento, ni mucho menos quien pareció estar huyéndole a algo. Porque eso fue exactamente lo que dio a entender anoche con su comportamiento - que estaba huyendo, y he ahí el origen de mi desconcierto. Ayer, cuando fui yo quien no puso más restricciones entre nosotros, quien voluntariamente accedió a que pasara cualquiera cosa que tuviera que pasar entre los dos – a que me besara, recibí nada más que rechazo de su parte.

¿No era eso lo que precisamente había querido desde el principio? ¿Tenerme así: completamente vulnerable ante él? Con ese pensamiento vino una nueva interrogante a mi mente: ¿qué hubiese pasado si?... ¿qué hubiese pasado de haber terminado besándonos? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si –valiéndose del estado en el que me encontraba- me hubiese ofrecido llevar las cosas más allá? ¿Le habría dicho que sí? La respuesta llegó inmediatamente hacia mí.

_¡Sí!_... sin duda alguna lo habría hecho. En ese momento – de haber llegado a proponérmelo, me habría tenido sin protesta alguna en su apartamento, auto, cama o cualquier sitio que hubiese querido. Aceptado eso, me sentía más que nunca agradecida del que decidiera marcharse, ya que de lo contrario ahora tendría que estar lidiando con la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Pero mi mayor inquietante no recaía justamente en mí, sino en él. ¿Qué en el cielo pudo haberle ocurrido a él para que haya resuelto dar un paso hacia atrás y no actuar en absoluto? ¿Es que se había dado cuenta –en ese instante- que realmente no me quería como pensaba?... Dicha reflexión me causó inmediatamente fatiga.

"¿Pudiste comunicarte con la Srita. Dewitt, Isabella?" Preguntó Laurent, refiriéndose al asunto del Seattle Times y haciéndome volver a tierra.

"Sí, señor. El grupo que tendrá la tarea de cubrir la noche del evento ya está organizado. Sólo falta terminar de coordinar su trabajo con el de nuestro equipo y ya fue pautada una reunión para mañana con ellos y el Departamento de Redacción"

"Bien, asegúrate que te envíen la minuta de los puntos que se trataron. Probablemente tengamos que sentarnos para revisarla"

"Sí, señor ¿Alguna notica del Sr. Volturi?, ¿pudo negociar una cita?" Retomé el asunto de Demetri.

"Oh, sí. Volturi" Recordó. "Quedó en pasar este viernes por las oficinas. Esperaba hubiese sido más temprano en la semana pero no avisté la magnitud de actividades que aún nos quedan por abordar" Dijo a manera de explicación.

"Viernes está bien. Reorganizaremos los equipos de trabajo de ser necesario, pero ya para el jueves deben estar tomadas las últimas decisiones importantes para el sábado de la inauguración" _O deberían._

"Sí, eso supongo" Expresó Laurent, más para sí mismo que para el resto de los que lo escuchábamos.

Lauren, Zafrina –una de nuestras encargadas del Departamento de Audiovisual- él y yo, aguardábamos en la Sala de Convenciones de la oficina por la ya acostumbrada reunión de cierre con Edward. Hoy se le mostraría el portafolio con las fotografías del lugar que fueron elegidas para su publicación en los distintos medios de comunicación; platos de comida también incluidos.

La puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente -no golpe alguno en previo aviso- y tras ella Edward y el hombre con quien lo vi la primera vez en este mismo sitio -James, si no olvidaba-; ambos entrando en forma imponente a la habitación. Edward parecía un poco alterado, incluso en su usual estado controlado no podía ocultarlo. Sus cabellos dorados estaban más alborotados de lo habitual – si es que acaso eso se podía; lucía impecable como de costumbre, pero en esta ocasión traía los botones de su camisa arreglados en la forma incorrecta. Tenía la ligera sensación de haberlo visto de esta manera –de este agitado- en una oportunidad anterior, pero no podía recordar cuál en este preciso momento. Obviando ese hecho, lo que ahora me preguntaba era si aún continuaba con su modus operandi: _Ignoremos a Bella_.

"Gathegi" Pronunció, asintiendo únicamente a Laurent en modo de saludo.

_¡Sí!… sí continuaba. _

Laurent asintió de regreso. "Edward quisiera presentarte a nuestra Coordinadora del Departamento de Audiovisual – Zafrina Kane" Gesticuló en su dirección. "A lo largo del proyecto, la Srita. Kane ha sido la responsable de todo en cuanto al área de fotografía se refiere. Desde imágenes de las diferentes divisiones del local hasta la amplia selección de bebidas y comida; será ella quien responderá cualquier inquietud que puedas tener al respecto"

"Un placer, Zafrina" Respondió en tono educado, a la par que extendía su mano para tomar la de ella y dar un ligero sacudido.

"Oh, Sr. Cullen. El placer es todo mío" Aseguró complacida, sacudiendo sus pestañas más de la cuenta hacia él y apretando su mano de manera sugestiva.

Zafrina era una exótica morena, alta, de cabello color miel con tonalidades obscuras – enrulado y hasta la cintura. De grandes ojos verdes y porte de modelo de pasarela; era la perfecta mezcla de razas. Por supuesto y como era de esperarse, no desperdició la oportunidad para lanzar sus encantos a Edward: el retrato personificado del hombre perfecto.

Ante la imagen a mi frente, no pude evitar hacer una revisión de mí misma: estatura mediana-baja, ojos pardos, cabello marrón ondulado, tez pálido, contextura delgada y nada voluptuosa; la única palabra que podía encontrar para describirme era _normal_. No era más que otra chica normal, común y corriente como cualquier otra – sin nada en especial. Edward se toparía con escenarios como estos todos los días: mujeres extravagantes, más que dispuestas a cualquier cosa que él quisiera. _¡Y él no te quiere a ti!_... algo en mi interior me lo decía.

"¿Nos sentamos?" Sugirió James, al tiempo que cada quien ocupó el sitio que le correspondía. Una vez sentados, pude ver cómo Edward intercambió fugaces palabras con él -en tono totalmente inaudible para el resto de los presentes-; palabras a las cuales James sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Seguido esto, Edward tomó el portafolio que se encontraba sobre la mesa –ningún "con su permiso" o "disculpe", para el caso- y a continuación prosiguió a echarle un vistazo.

Zafrina, vigilando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos- inició la conversación. "Las primeras imágenes corresponden a las diferentes presentaciones de platos que formarán parte del menú" Dijo refiriéndose a las fotografías que él pasaba ahora. "La idea surgió de manera que usted pudiera tener una idea exacta de qué era exactamente lo que iba a servirse y cómo se haría" Presumió orgullosa, obviamente queriendo hacer alarde público de su trabajo. Su intención: llamar la atención de Edward.

"¿Estas fotos han sido usadas para alguna de las publicaciones que se han sacado?" Destacó, dirigiéndose a Zafrina.

"No precisamente, Sr. Cullen" Empezó. "Como verá, hice la sugerencia de que al menos dos o tres fotos de los principales platos de comida fueran incluidos en el artículo de esta revista, pero…"

"Pero yo inmediatamente la descarté" Completé antes que ella lo hiciera y en respuesta a la observación de Edward, a quien ahora miraba fijamente. "Para nadie es sorpresa que cuando se nos hizo entrega de la carta, la mayoría de las comidas tenían nombres especiales – asignados intencionalmente para generar intriga entre la gente que vaya por primera vez a escuchar de ellos. De sacar las fotografías, se hubiese logrado totalmente lo contrario; de ahí el porqué de mi decisión"

"Bien pensado, Srita. Swan. De no haber sido así, ahorita estaríamos comprando copias de la revista que aún quedaran afuera – intentando disminuir el daño" Resaltó James, intentando crear humor entre los presentes con su exagerado comentario… pero no dio resultado.

Edward no me devolvió la mirada en ningún momento del que hablé; su vista fija en un punto cualquiera – menos en mí. En seguida, pasó su mano sobre su rostro: frotando primero frente y entre ceño con la yema de sus dedos y luego la palma completa por su boca – ocultándola.

"¿Y en el menú?" Inquirió, apuntando una vez más en dirección a Zafrina. No a mí, no a Laurent siquiera, a Zafrina. ¿Es que repentinamente esto se había convertido sólo en una conversación entre los dos? ¿Deberíamos dejarlos solos ahora?

_Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Isabella – _Dictaminó BSOS en tono recriminatorio; en estos instantes importándome muy poco lo que pudiera pensar.

"Sólo las fotografías de los principales platos de cada categoría y aquellos especiales o de presentación más llamativa. No quisimos sobresaturar el espacio con el que contábamos" Expresó; el movimiento exagerado de pestañas reluciendo nuevamente.

"La última versión fue enviada directamente hacia su correo, no sé si ha podido revisarla. Las impresiones estarían listas y enviadas en cuanto dé su aprobación final" Aclaré con hostilidad, intentado detener los atentados de esta mujer para con él y que atendiera lo que yo decía.

De nuevo, James tomó la palabra "Sí, temprano en la mañana estuvimos chequeándolo. Nuestras felicitaciones para el equipo de diseño: excelente trabajo con el concepto en general"

"De seguro se las haremos llegar" Participó finalmente Laurent, despegándose por primera vez de su celular y con el cual parecía por cualquier motivo estar más entretenido que con la discusión que ahora se estaba llevando. Lauren tampoco mostraba interés mayor, tan solo se limitaba a bostezar y tomar apuntes de vez en cuando.

"¿Tienen el modelo en físico, de casualidad?" Edward se dirigía en una nueva oportunidad a Zafrina.

Y en ese momento entendí perfectamente a lo que estaba jugando.

Mientras que él seguía con su estúpida _me-levanté-un-día-con-ganas-de-ignorarte-y-eso-es-precisamente-lo-que-estoy-haciendo _actitud, ponía cuan títere a James para contestarme en su lugar, simplemente por el hecho de que él –y sin ninguna razón explicable- No Pretendía Hacerlo.

Toda la situación era ya lo suficientemente frustrante para mí. Si él pretendía continuar con su idiota e infantil comportamiento, yo iba entonces a darle un bocado de su propia medicina, y ya sabía exactamente cómo - y cuándo.

xXx

Viernes, 3:32 pm

Mis presentimientos fueron correctos.

La conducta de Edward permaneció igual –sino peor- para el miércoles pasado cuando, no conforme con haberme quitado el habla por completo, había optado por reducir las acostumbradas reuniones sólo entre Laurent y él – Lauren para toma de notas. El hecho sin duda alguna rayaba ya en lo absurdo.

El jueves simplemente no se presentó en la oficina – ninguna llamada para excusarse o algo por el estilo. En cambio, envió a James en suplencia para abordar el resto de los puntos a finiquitar.

Hoy viernes era el día de cierre; día de la última reunión antes de la esperada apertura de mañana y, sobre todo, día en que iba a conseguir que Cullen notara otra vez y por voluntad propia, que existía. Porque tenía un plan, y pensaba ponerlo en práctica hoy mismo… empezando por mi vestuario.

A diferencia de los tradicionales pantalones de vestir sueltos, camisa cerrada manga larga y zapatos de suela baja que solía usar entre semana para la oficina, mi atuendo del día era cortesía exclusiva de mis dos asistentes favoritas de imagen: Rosalie y Alice. Lucía una falda 2/4, color crema, a la cintura. No lo necesariamente corta como para minifalda, ni a las rodillas para ¾ - sino 2/4, la nueva talla que recién había inventado para describir esta en particular. Por su parte, traía conmigo una camisa blanca manga sisa -una flor de lado como toque decorativo-, y zapatos marrones de tacón alto que hacían juego con el cinturón dispuesto a la altura de mi talle y cartera. Mi pelo recogido en una cola alta - con total intención de mostrar el detalle de mi camisa a botones.

No me reconocía en lo absoluto, vistiendo este disfraz tan diferente a mí; pero era esto o seguir aplaudiéndole a Edward su comportamiento, y ya había tomado la decisión de no hacerlo.

Toqué a la puerta de la oficina de Laurent y seguidamente procedí a abrirla. "Con su permiso, disculpen" Me excusé por la interrupción, al tiempo que entraba y la volvía a cerrarla.

Edward estaba de espaldas, sentado frente al escritorio de Gathegi y bebiendo café por lo que alcancé a oler. Por su posición, se encontraba relajado en su asiento; uno de sus brazos extendido a lo largo del soporte del mueble de la silla y su pierna apoyada en su tobillo sobre la rodilla de la otra. Por supuesto no volteó a verme.

"¿Trajiste los informes, Isabella?" Señaló Laurent en su común tono apático.

"Aquí todos, Señor"

Gathegi hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal que se los llevara, y tras ello caminé hacia su puesto – cuidando cada uno de mis pasos con la esperanza de no caerme y arruinarlo todo por completo. Una vez a su lado y dejado el manojo de carpetas sobre su mesa, el sonido de Edward devolviendo el café y soltando una serie de tosidos acaparó nuestra atención.

Objetivo 1: Dignarse de nuevo a mirarme… _¡Listo!_

"¿Algo malo, Cullen?" Indicó Laurent en tono concerniente, registrando a Edward con la mirada en búsqueda de aquello que pudo haberlo alterado.

"Nada. Simple atraganto por el café" Aclaró a modo de explicación y en lo que recobraba la compostura, su vista vagando en cualquier parte menos sobre Gathegi – mucho menos sobre mí. Próximamente, dispuso la taza de café sobre la mesa y enseguida llevó sus dedos hacia la frente, rozándola rítmicamente y a la par que mantenía el codo apoyado sobre la silla. Su cara había abandonado la expresión de rudeza y contrariedad que lo había acompañado en los días anteriores, por una de total inquietud y aprensión. _Esto iba a ser interesante_.

Haciendo de lado el altercado, Laurent se volvió para tomar las carpetas y empezar a escudriñarlas. "Falta el resumen del departamento de Redacción, Isabella. Necesito los papeles con los comentarios de los medios ante el artículo del Seattle Times"

"El resumen está aquí en la oficina, guardado en el archivador. Anoche vinieron a dejarlo después que tuvo que irse y me tomé el atrevimiento de colocarlo en ese lugar. De inmediato se lo busco"

Di la vuelta al escritorio, hasta la esquina opuesta de la habitación donde se ubicaba el archivador. Edward se mantenía en la misma posición que había adoptado un segundo atrás, inmutable y sin emitir palabra – como adentrado en pensamiento. Por el punto donde me encontraba, ahora era yo quien le daba la espalda a él. Aunque no podía ver su rostro con claridad, podía sentir su vista clavada en mí, pendiente de cualquiera de mis movimientos.

A continuación y de manera completamente deliberada, me agaché hasta el gabinete inferior y en un ángulo donde mostraba mi _derriere_ o parte trasera un poco más de la cuenta. Avisté en seguida la carpeta que estaba buscando, pero me tomé mi tiempo para finalmente tomarla.

_¡Oh, sí que dio resultado!_

Edward se revolvió sin parar de su asiento. No una, ni dos, ni tres - sino repetidas veces. Parecía no poder hallar la posición más adecuada, pero en el fondo yo sabía la verdadera razón tras ese estado.

Objetivo 2: Alterarlo de alguna forma… _¡Listo!_

Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por contener la risa que me provocaba el tan solo verlo, caminé de regreso hacia el lado de Laurent y le entregué el documento. "En la segunda pestaña están los papeles que me pidió, cada uno ordenado por fecha de publicación y nombre del autor" Me incliné para enseñarle con mayor claridad y de forma tal que mi blusa se movió hacia delante, dejando entrever un poco más de carne de la que normalmente hacía.

"Permíteme una de las carpetas" Solicitó Edward con voz seca, al unísono que se aproximó hacia el escritorio para agarrar una de las carpetas dispuestas sobre él. Seguidamente las sostuvo entre sus manos y posicionó frente a su cara en el intento de bloquear su vista con ella y simulando estar prestando atención a cualquier cosa que pretendía estar leyendo.

Laurent lo veía ahora con ojos de sospecha, como diciendo a-este-hombre-se-le-tiene-que-haber-zafado-algo-de-la-cabeza; pero no emitió comentario al respecto en esta ocasión sino que sólo se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y a adentrarse por fin en lo que iban a tratar. "Comencemos entonces, Cullen. ¿Qué te gustaría revisar primero?"

En ese momento, sonó mi celular.

"Disculpen" Dije, en lo que me apartaba para contestar la llamada. _¡Alice!_

"_Bells, ¿cómo ha salido todo?"_

A pesar de mi corto campo de vista, pude observar cómo Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados – como si estuviese enojado o algo por igual. Gathegi seguía hablándole, pero él parecía estar más al pendiente de lo que yo pudiera estar diciendo que del propio Laurent.

Objetivo 3: Saberlo intrigado por lo que hacía… _¡Listo!_

"Mejor de lo que pensaba" Le murmuré con honestidad y de manera que sólo ella pudiera oírme.

"_¡Genial!, ¿estás todavía con él?"_ Alice preguntó animada y con su típica voz chillona de complicidad.

"En pleno inicio de la reunión" Respondí de manera cortada, pero sólo porque no quería dejar escapar nada.

"_Está bien, entiendo. Pero debes contarme todos los detalles esta noche cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"Seguro. Hasta la noche entonces" Aumenté un poco mi voz para decir esas últimas palabras.

"_Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿no es cierto?"_

Volteé de nuevo la mirada y brevemente pude contemplar a Edward sacudiendo frenéticamente una de sus piernas. "Puedes apostarlo" Afirmé

"_¡Oh, no! Creo que he creado a un monstruo" _Ambas dejamos escapar una risotada. La mía mucho más contenida, por supuesto. _"Hasta entonces, Bells. Te quiero"_

"Y yo a ti. Nos vemos" Culminé la conversación.

Inmediatamente alguien tocó a la puerta y jaló de su manilla. "Disculpe, Señor. Tiene una llamada en espera en la línea 2 - su esposa, y afuera aguarda el Sr. Demetri Volturi de la KSTW" Asomó Lauren, quien ahora esperaba por la siguiente indicación de parte de Gathegi.

"Dile que en un momento estoy con él" Apuntó.

"Yo puedo atender al Sr. Volturi mientras usted toma la llamada y termina con el Sr. Cullen" Sugerí voluntariamente a Laurent, viendo el escenario como una oportunidad de seguir con lo planeado. _Edward sabía quién Demetri Volturi era_.

"Bien. Quedamos así entonces" Hizo un gesto a Lauren en señal que podía retirarse. "Si me permites, Edward. _¿Cariño?_" Se excusó, en lo que alzó la manilla y atendió.

Aprovechando que Laurent se encontraba ahora ocupado –su asiento volteado en otra dirección- , Edward se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta mi lugar y detuvo justo a mi lado – hombro con hombro; su mirada firme hacia el frente. "Sé exactamente qué estás haciendo, Isabella" Pronunció sin más - su voz rígida y prácticamente inaudible.

"Entonces sabrás que tengo que atender a un cliente, en estos momentos. Si me disculpa"

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto, Isabella?" Se giró inesperadamente y sostuvo uno de mis brazos con la palma de su mano – aunque no con dureza. Alcancé nerviosa a ver a Laurent, quien seguía entretenido en su conversación. Por primera vez desde la noche del lunes pasado, su mirada se encontraba finalmente con la mía, permitiéndome contemplar una vez más sus hermosos ojos verdes – unos que en esta ocasión se mostraban totalmente dilatados a causa de la rabia. "¿Tienes alguna idea en lo que te estás metiendo"

Tuve que tragar saliva.

"No…" Contesté con esfuerzo, armándome de valor para lo siguiente que tenía que decir. "…, y para serte sincera tampoco me importa averiguarlo. Ahora puedes continuar con el circo que has armado y seguir pretendiendo que no existo. Creo que hasta ya me estoy acostumbrando"

Y con eso, me zafé de su lazo y con paso firme caminé rumbo a la puerta. Lejos de todo este absurdo juego del gato y el ratón que estábamos llevando. Lejos de él.

xXx

"Realmente no entiendo a este hombre, Bella. Si no es que un día decide comportarse como si nada pasara entre ustedes, el otro actúa de manera dominante y te cela con cualquier hombre con el que tengas que trabajar. ¿No has pensado la posibilidad que tenga algún problema mental?"

"¡Oh créeme, Rose!, he sinceramente llegado a considerar esa idea." _Multipersonalidad_

Rose, Alice y yo platicábamos relajadamente en la sala; ellas dándome sus impresiones sobre mi particular día de hoy. Después del problema de la vez anterior, he intentado ser más abierta con ellas y a decir verdad me sentía cómoda contándoles mis cosas. En realidad necesitaba a alguien que pudiera aconsejarme.

"¿Y dices que se irritó ante el simple hecho de haber contestado una llamada?" Intervino Al.

"Sí" Respondí sin más.

"Ese hombre es un demente" Concluyó Rose, en lo que terminaba su pedicure de color azul eléctrico.

"Mas bien creo que es uno de esos que no puede soportar verte con ninguna otra persona –de sexo masculino- que no sea él" Ultimó, Alice.

"Entonces, ¿por qué en vez de actuar como un adulto y hablar claro con ella, no se le ocurre otra mejor idea que optar por la estúpida Ley del Hielo?" Apuntó Rose de manera irritada.

"No lo sé, Rose. Lo poco que he oído hablar de este sujeto ha sido por boca de Bella y créeme que no ha sido mucho. Con decirte que ni siquiera su nombre ha dicho" Volteé mis ojos en frustración, ignorando el comentario acusatorio de Alice. "Pero lo que sí sé es que ése es precisamente el punto por el que tienes que atacarlo, Bella. Él no puede aspirar seguir con esos constantes cambios de humor contigo y pretender que tú tengas a la fuerza que aguantarlos. Dale una lección y enséñale que puedes hablar o estar con quien tú quieras y que él no es quién para intervenir en eso. No sé, tal vez deberías salir más seguido e invitar…"

De manera repentina una idea me vino a la mente.

"¿Invitar?"

"Sí, invitar. Quizás podamos organizar algo con Mike y… - _¡Ey Bella!_, espera. ¿A dónde vas?" Me levanté del sillón y salí precipitadamente hacia mi cuarto, dejando a Alice con la palabra en la boca. _¡Eso era!, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?_

Tomé mi celular de la cartera y marqué el número inmediatamente. Al primer repique atendió. _"¿Aló?"_

"Demetri, ¡hola! Es Isabella Swan, de _Botherton Strategies_"

"_¡Oh Bella!, claro. ¿Cómo estás?, qué sorpresa tu llamada"_

"Bien, gracias. Me preguntaba si de casualidad tenías planes para este sábado en la noche"

XxX

**N/A: Ujum... Bella- Demetri - Edward, los tres en la noche de la inauguración del restaurante. _¿Qué cosa posible podría salir mal?_**

**Hasta la próxima actualización. Recuerden presionar abajo en REVIEW, por favor. Gracias :) la Gerencia de LuCrepúsculo. _  
_**


End file.
